Wonderland
by 10Thirty2
Summary: Max Caulfield wanted her life to be different. Along with Chloe Price, they begin to discover that while we may get what we ask for, it's rarely how we imagined. Sometimes second chances aren't about going back to do things differently, sometimes they're about accepting consequences and moving forward. When your greater future finds you, you may not have a choice. WiP, Pricefield
1. Prologue: A Future Past

_I remember still._

The figure sighed as it stood alone atop a high cliff overlooking a sparkling bay. In a hand was clutched a letter written on plain white paper. The edges fuzzy and the creases evident from being taken out and put away many, many times. But the writing on the page still looked crisp and fresh, the good penmanship of a practiced hand. The figure gazed down at the words, eyes drifting from sentence to sentence as inner thoughts paraphrased what was scribed thereon.

 _So much has changed since we began._

 _So many unknown places and unnamed faces flash across my tattered memory._

 _Much of my early days are now faded to me, like pictures too long left in the sunlight._

 _I recall events, pivotal points of time, but the details are blurred to me and I find I have become nothing but a simple summary of a long, long life._

 _As I struggle to recall details that used to seem all important to me, I wonder:_

 _Perhaps the consequences are all that ever mattered._

 _I do remember the 'why' of it all, the reasons that the details told._

 _Why I did what I had to. Why you did what you must. My heart aches at the pain you'll endure and while I know you will come to understand I cry for your trials all the same._

 _But what is most clear to me still, is you._

 _I remember you._

 _As I gaze out across these clear, pure waters I remember your innocence. It veiled powers fantastic and terrible. Powers to liberate._

 _Or destroy…_

 _But it was your eyes that first caught me and held me enspelled. Your beautiful eyes that would never have to know old age._

 _Behind them lay an incredible ability, the most powerful of your gifts, rare but innate to you. The simple ability to see through to what is best. To look at things and find the truth buried beneath. It was that quiet strength and surety that filled me with so much joy and hope._

 _As I stand here watching the waters slowly ebb and swell, I feel the slow beating of my heart, a gift from you._

 _One of many._

 _The breeze plays through my hair and caresses my face, softly wrapping around me like a favorite old coat. Although clothed I feel naked before the universe now, as though seeing everything again for the first time._

 _The day it all ended and began again._

 _With everything I've lost to the distant reaches of my mind, the one thing that all people forget, I can recall clearly as the waters before me._

 _A time of safety and warmth when I was content with my existence. A perfect world of harmony, simple and pure._

 _Until one day chaos arrived and screamed into my ears while my world was sundered and ripped from me with no warning._

 _No remorse._

 _Harsh screams of pain rang in my ears, reverberating through my body. The voiced anguish had no source; the screams came from everywhere._

 _Screams from the once-peaceful blackness._

 _An eternity of screams that I then joined as sudden, piercing cold enveloped my body, the universe shattering around me into a billion shards of brilliant, blinding light._

 _What had I done. What could I have done. I only wanted to remain happy and content in my existence._

 _Searing pain and harsh light assailed me, overwhelmed me and collided against my rage, igniting a white-hot fire in my soul._

 _I screamed and raged into that cold white void, my confusion and fear surpassed only by my own anger._

 _Then, nothing._

 _I was floating, drifting._

 _Shortly comfort and warmth began to surround me again, these pleasant sensations seemed foreign in this new place of light and pain. I paused as the warmth spread to envelop me and this terrible place began to feel familiar._

 _With warmth came stillness and calm to quiet my troubled spirit; the screams had grown distant now, like echoes of a bad memory. As I paused to listen I found that the only screams I'd yet heard were my own._

 _A world began to form around me. Blurred shapes coalesced from the whiteness, painful light dimmed to be replaced with subtler hues. As my new existence sharpened into focus I saw whom I screamed so desperately for._

 _I saw your beautiful face, weary but smiling as you looked at me._

 _Stripped of reason or desire for rage my voice now stilled as I gazed at you, your power and your beauty._

 _You are my life, you are my goddess, you are my everything._

 _I saw you and the worlds behind your eyes._

 _And I remembered, again._


	2. Then and Now

"What is done out of love always takes place beyond good and evil."  
\- Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

[Friday, October 11th 2013]

* * *

Chloe Price stood frozen in place on the cliff, a few feet back from the edge as she watched the girl before her. Wind and cold rain whipped around them, soaking them both to the core.

Chloe turned to look across the cliff to the bay beyond where a massive vortex slowly crawled it's way across the water toward the shoreline of Arcadia Bay, her home. Lightning danced and played between the storm's swirling forces and the water, flotsam danced and spun within and around giving it a menacing shape. The force of the winds created a low hollow sound, at times it sounded like whispering.

She understood now where sailors' tales of sea monsters and magical superstition came from. The storm looked horribly alive, like a demon or a predator taking slow measured steps toward it's mortally wounded prey.

She also knew now what that prey must feel in those final moments. Unable or unwilling to move, her fear was petrifying as she stared into the eye of the tempest imagining she could feel her life being drained away. She tore her eyes from it and looked back into the face of her childhood friend.

Max was shorter than Chloe by a few inches, younger by a year. She was thin, maybe even a little too much, Chloe knew she didn't eat very often. Max's normally bobbed mousy brown hair now looked black as it lay soaked on her face and scalp.

Chloe loved that face. Mere days ago had been the first time she'd seen it in years but she knew it instantly. Max's large blue eyes sat above gentle cheekbones and a delicate jaw and mouth. Her normally light complexion looked pale now. A light sprinkling of freckles added to Max's simple beauty. Chloe loved to see her smile, it was pretty and warm and one that Chloe had always found contagious.

But as Max looked back at her now, she wasn't smiling and instead wore a look of denial and utter helplessness, shaking her head slowly at Chloe. In her hand she held a simple polaroid picture of a blue butterfly. Chloe had loved that picture but now it only represented a twisting dread in her stomach.

Images and thoughts from the week rapidly tumbled through Chloe's mind.

Max had taken the picture Monday. The same day that Max had told her she'd watched her get shot in the Blackwell bathroom and how she'd stopped it. The day that Max had saved and changed Chloe's life forever. For Chloe it had been one of the worst and best days of her life.

She'd been desperate and angry. Her plan was stupid she knew, meeting Nathan in the bathroom to blackmail him. But she needed cash bad and she figured he'd give in if she played it right. She hadn't counted on how unstable Nathan was. She'd pushed him too far and shivered as she remembered her fear of the gun he'd jammed into her stomach. Then the fire alarm went off and in his confusion she saw her chance. She'd buried her knee in his stomach and shoved him to the floor. It was a small consolation for the cash she never got from him.

All she'd wanted to do at that point is run. Just get back to her truck and drive somewhere, anywhere but there. She managed to slip out of the bathroom and to the front doors just as her step dad, head of Blackwell Academy's security, had come down the stairs. Mingling among a crowd of students as they filed out the doorway she'd gotten outside without anyone really paying her any attention.  
As the crowd spread out in the courtyard she'd ducked to the side of the Blackwell pool building and waited, smoking and trying to chill out. She didn't want to be seen leaving by anyone just yet, especially Nathan.

So she waited for what seemed like forever, eventually slipping behind the pool building to the other side where she had a good view of the parking lot and her truck. Finally Nathan had come stomping down the sidewalk heading toward the parking lot. Chloe saw him walk over and start harassing some kids, she knew that was her chance and bolted for her truck, staying low and out of sight. She wanted to kick his ass, especially for picking on those kids, probably for something stupid. But he had a gun and she was over it today.

As she'd jumped into her truck and was swinging out of the lot to escape she thought about clipping Nathan on the way out until he threw one of the kids directly into Chloe's path.

She'd slammed on the brakes just in time and in the next moment there she was.

 _Max._

After five years Chloe found herself looking through her windshield into the face of Max Caulfield as she stood back up in front of Chloe's truck. Their eyes had locked briefly as the flood of childhood memories came washing back over Chloe's mind.

 _Just when I needed you most Max, there you were._

 _Just like the entire fucking week, you were there for me._

A bright flash of lightning brought Chloe's focus back to present and the sickening reality of what she was faced with. Looking at Max's desperate and grief-stricken face made her heart break. Max's eyes pleading for any choice other than the one she clutched in her hand. Chloe realized that if Max used that photo to go back to Monday it would mean Chloe would be shot, probably killed. Max had told her how it had played out before she'd stopped it.

Chloe thought maybe that might change things, actually prevent this storm from happening. If Max was right about this being the fault of her powers.

Max blamed herself for the chaos, she thought it was because she'd played with time so much but Chloe was no longer sure if that was right. She knew Max had a bad habit of blaming herself for everything too.

 _Max the Martyr. Maybe this isn't your fault._

 _Or mine…_

Chloe knew they no longer had time to sit around and think about it. Something had to be done and the storm was almost to the shore. So Chloe had left the choice up to her, had placed her life in Max's hands.

Seeing the look on her face and the pain it was causing, made Chloe regret ever suggesting it.

Max looked back at her, voice full of anguish, "Chloe… I can't make this choice…" arms spread in frustration.

Chloe gently placed her hands on the girl's arms, trying to steady her. "No, Max… you're the only one who can."

She looked briefly at the storm. It was close to the beach and shoreline of Arcadia Bay now, their childhood hometown. The swirling vortex was impossibly large, it's diameter spanning nearly half the width of the bay and it would make landfall within minutes.

Looking back into Max's eyes she fought to keep her voice from quivering, "Max, it's time."

She watched Max step back from her slowly, an anguished horrified look still on her face.

Chloe felt Max would make the right choice, whatever it meant. But she admitted to herself, she was terrified.

 _"_ _You are all that matters to me."_ Max's words echoed in her mind.

 _Gods Max._

Chloe wanted to grab ahold of her and tell her, everything. She didn't want to die, the thought scared the shit out of her. It also hurt as she realized too late what was really important in her life, much of it stood right in front of her. But she was sick of running from everything and everyone. If her being alive was the cause of all of this she didn't want others to get hurt because of her.

If Chloe was wrong though, if Max undoing it all changed nothing, then she didn't want to die an empty death. Bitterly she thought none of it made sense, neither of them deserved this.

 _Who the fuck ever does?_

 _And life is…not fair._

 _Shit._

Chloe could barely imagine what Max felt right now and she hated herself for putting this on her. Empathy was something she wished she'd been better at but after five years of self-hate and bad choices she wasn't that good at it. It didn't matter now. Max was the only one who could change things and if Chloe knew nothing else in this moment, she knew she trusted Max with her life. She trusted her to make the best choice.

 _Max, you're my hero. You're so fucking amazing to me you don't even know._

Chloe was glad that she'd started hinting to Max about her deeper feelings for her. She probably wouldn't get the chance to see the rest unfold but she at least had admitted it to herself and that was something. She'd thought about Max over the last few years and her absence had only added to Chloe's pain. She thought she might feel the same but risking their friendship was a scary gamble. Chloe's feelings burned the question into her heart and gave her the courage to take the risk. She'd wanted to know.

 _Wallflowers are always lonely, right?_

Since the moment when Max had taken Chloe's dare into that kiss she'd thought things had felt different between them. Closer at times with a subtle tension other times. It was nice in a different sort of way that Chloe wasn't quite familiar with. At least Max hadn't freaked on her or pushed her away and she hadn't exactly been her former shy self either, at least around Chloe. She remembered being so shocked that Max actually did kiss her, she wasn't prepared for it. Otherwise she knew she would have definitely enjoyed it more.

The subtle warmth and inviting tones of her relationship with Max felt different than they had with Rachel. They'd been friends for awhile and had some very cool times. Some completely crazy fucked-up times too. Chloe had started to fall for her after the first day they skipped school together, who wouldn't have, Rachel was gorgeous inside and out, talented, smart and fierce.  
Chloe had told her she wanted to be more than friends and to her relief eventually Rachel began to reciprocate her feelings.  
But it wasn't until the evening after Blackwell's production of The Tempest and their first kiss that Chloe had started to feel like things were beginning to get deep between them.  
Next to Rachel Chloe seemed mellow by comparison. Rachel was wild, hyper and at times almost out of control, riding the wave of her own adrenaline. Chloe didn't mind the excitement, part of her craved it but she also liked chill, quieter times and that was something Rachel just couldn't sit still long enough to enjoy.

When Chloe had thought back on their time together she could tell Rachel felt the same about her even though she didn't bring it up much. She just couldn't slow down long enough to be there for Chloe. Most of the time Chloe felt like she was the one always providing emotional support and Chloe had days when she really could have used some from Rachel. That had hurt Chloe more than she'd ever told her, but she'd loved Rachel all the same.  
Chloe had wanted Rachel in her life but for Rachel it seemed like she needed Chloe like a lifeline, which at times was like the literal truth.

But with Max it felt different in a good way and that kiss had felt…natural.

Unlike Rachel, Chloe didn't need Max, she wanted her. She wanted to experience life with her, as corny as that sounded in her head. As she watched the smaller girl it tore at her soul to see that conflicted disbelieving sadness on her face. She wore that look because of her.

Or for her?

There was something else that had flashed in Max's eyes briefly that Chloe had never seen in her before. It was brief but whatever Max had thought at that moment had sparked something behind her eyes. Chloe thought she recognized that look, that glint behind the eyes. It was the same one that Chloe had seen so many times when her reflection glared back at her from the mirror.

Chloe exhaled heavily as she tried to fight back fresh tears that welled in her eyes. She wondered if it would it hurt. If she'd feel anything or even remember anything? Or anyone…

 _Oh shit Max._

Chloe watched as the brunette stared into her eyes and slowly shook her head in disbelief.

Max stepped a few paces back turning toward the cliff's edge and faced the storm. The wind and rain, even stronger now, battered the cliff where they stood. Her small form was silhouetted against the massive dark vortex. Bits of debris blowing past and swirling around her made the entire scene look almost magical.

In that moment Max seemed more powerful than even the storm and in that instant Chloe felt such love and pride for having known her.

Max looked down at the photo in her hands as Chloe exhaled and closed her eyes.

The howling wind in her ears faded to a steady dull hum. She could hear branches wiping and cracking, she could feel her heart thumping in her chest. Everything else faded slowly to background noise until her heartbeat was the only thing she could hear.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello to you!**

 **So, a little background on myself and this story.**

 **This is my first fan fiction story and really my first story published anywhere. So that's my standard "Hi, I'm a writing NOOB!" disclaimer.**

 **I started it pretty much when I finished my first play through months ago and spent a long time writing. Then re-re-re-rewriting and during the "week" of October 7th to 11th 2016 I realized I wanted to publish my story in timing with the end of Life is Strange and Max and Chloe's week. So from chapter one we see that the beginning picks up right on the cliff as the storm arrives!**

 **Like so many others I fell in love with Life is Strange and these characters and wanted to see where the future would take them. Hopefully too in a small way my story may give something back to the amazing fanbase that Life is Strange has grown to be.**

 **My novel is a work in progress and Pricefield-shipped. I want to try and stay true to the feel of LiS yet carry these characters forward into their futures. There will be feelings explored and fears realized and fought, it may get drama heavy at times but there will be also plenty of fluff to relax with!**

 **I'm also giving a good amount of screen time to Chloe as well as Max and others with some original characters introduced. I have some interesting (I hope) character arcs for Chloe as well as Max and some long term stuff planned.**

 **I hope to release a chapter each month or so, maybe sometimes sooner, depends on how often real life taps me on the shoulder.**

 **So if you've decided to give my story a read, THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy the journey and feel free to drop me a PM if you've questions, comments whatever!**

 **Be happy, be well!**


	3. Obstacles

"Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay."  
\- Robert Frost

* * *

Max stared at the photo as her thoughts from the week tumbled across the frame of her mind. Everything she'd seen and done. All she'd learned. The corruption and greed, pollution and death, apathy and selfishness. People dying, the land dying, Chloe dying.

As she looked around at where they stood she couldn't ignore the feeling that things seemed off. She already felt she'd been here before through her visions, but this time it felt strange. Something was gently poking her from the back of her mind but she couldn't grasp it. She looked past Chloe to the lighthouse, the bench, the storm-tossed trees and the cliff and bay beyond. She couldn't define the nagging feeling and she found her focus drift to the storm where it sat just offshore as if watching and waiting for her answer. The winds whirled around it, howling and whispering only promises of chaos.

It waited, for her.

The urge to run was nearly overwhelming as the whispers of the storm blended with the voice in Max's mind. They started softly and grew louder with each moment…

 _Not strong enough._ _Not good enough._

 _Not smart enough to make these choices and no matter what you do here it will go wrong, it always goes wrong._

 _Leave it to Max to fuck things up, leave it to Max to make things worse._

 _You never knew what you were doing and you didn't even care._ _You just wanted people to like you._

 _You just wanted HER to like you. You really think she does?_

 _You just wanted things to be different._ _Guess you got your wish Max, nice job._

She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the voice.

 _No, I tried to help! I did help!_ _I did the best I could. I helped Kate and so many others._ _Rachel has justice now and we stopped Jefferson from hurting anyone else._

 _So you're wrong._

 _I am better than…myself._

She exhaled and looked down at the photo in her hand as rain drops spattered across it's surface. For that moment, time seemed to stand still as she thought of everything that had happened that week. Her choice took shape as a small defiant voice in her mind, growing stronger each moment.

 _no._

 _No more hiding, I'm not running away._

 _Not from this, not from you._

 _Not from her, or myself!_

"Not anymore!"

Chloe opened her eyes, her mouth slightly agape as her mind grasped for the meaning of what she'd just heard. Before she could say anything she watched Max rip the photo in half and scatter it into the storm's wind. So many feelings rapidly collided between Chloe's mind and heart she could barely process them.

The gales grew even stronger as the storm intensified the closer it got to the shore. Lightning danced and played across the water and arced dangerously close to their place on the cliff. The air felt charged and alive around her, Chloe felt her hairs begin to stand on end. The space around her seemed to vibrate as the the sensation passed through her body, the feeling was bizarre. In another moment it was gone and all that remained were rain-soaked goosebumps on her skin chilled by the howling wind. She brought her focus back to where she stood and to Max who faced the storm as the reality of Max's choice finally hit Chloe.

Max had chosen to stay…with her.

Chloe slowly walked forward and took the small brunette's hand. They both stood there on the brink, hand in hand gazing out over the bay as the storm roared it's satisfaction and crawled forward to annihilate their home town. She wanted to say something in that moment, anything to define how she felt but all her thoughts and feelings still whirled in her mind much like the storm before her. So instead she voiced the first truth she felt.

"Max. I'll always be with you."

"Forever." Max said, never taking her eyes from the storm.

Max caught a last glimpse of her butterfly photo as the pieces drifted out onto the wind and were pulled toward the vortex. Chloe's words from earlier in the week echoed in her mind, _"So it's time to start moving forward in time."_

Max gave Chloe's hand an affirming squeeze as she thought to herself.

 _It is, together._

They both stood transfixed on the storm before them and the sheer power it displayed. Within seconds the storm crawled onto the shoreline. Much like an angry child ripping clumps of grass from the earth, the storm began pulling Arcadia Bay from the land.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, the entire scene was surreal as they watched everything fly up into the vortex. Boats, piers, cars, buildings close to shore, all uprooted, wrecked and ruined to join the debris' terrible orbit in the vortex. Some larger things still remained visible orbiting the storm. Train cars, vehicles and what were likely dead whales from the beach being tossed and spun around by the storm's force.

A slight sadness managed to tug at Max as she watched the whales, even though she knew those creatures were long past caring or pain. She thought about the town and all the animals there, all the people…

She turned away from the sight and buried her face in Chloe's chest. In the last week she'd seen enough death and horrors, enough sadness and warped truths and the ugly side of humanity for several lifetimes. She reached her arm up behind Chloe to pull closer to her. She held the tall punk tightly, as if afraid the vortex might rip her away still. The warmth of Chloe's chest on her face was comforting even through her cold rain-drenched shirt and jacket. The steady roar of the storm winds faded into the background as she tried to loose herself in the feeling.

As she closed her eyes the image of the storm followed her. It's whispers played in her mind, taunting her and Max's weary spirit raged at it.

 _I'm NOT running._

 _I chose this, I chose her._

 _I was given this ability, I didn't ask for it, I didn't ask for you and all this destruction!_

 _All the twisted realities and bullshit!_

 _This fucking power was forced on me!_

 _WHY!?_

 _Just so I could choose never to use it?_

 _Just to watch her die and STILL change nothing!?_

 _Doing that is no better than running away._

 _Fuck that and fuck you!_

 _So since the choice is mine…_

 _I choose her._

 _And we both go forward together._

The image of the storm slowly faded from Max's mind, replaced by the blackness of her closed eyelids. The whispers quieted and Max pulled tighter to Chloe finding that the renewed contact was reassuring.

That this was all real and Chloe was really there.


	4. The More Things Change

Chloe stood and continued to watch unable to avert her gaze, it was horrible and strangely beautiful at the same time. Aside from Max's powers, the storm was the most incredible thing Chloe had ever seen. She felt Max pull close into her body, resting her face against Chloe's chest. She felt the smaller girl's comforting warmth through her wet shirt and and she hugged her a little tighter.

She didn't want to be anywhere else than right here, holding tight to this girl she'd grown up with, who came back for her so many times, who'd crossed realities for her and despite all odds had come stand with her on this spot at this point in time.

In that moment she finally acknowledged what was in her heart.

She loved Max, she always had and she realized she no longer had to fear it.

Max's five-years absence hadn't dulled her feelings for her and everything they'd been through this week only magnified them. Her best friend since forever, now grown into a wonderfully smart and sexy photo-geek who's warmth, Chloe realized, felt familiar and safe.

It felt like home.

Even when they were kids she could see the feelings were there but at the time she thought that was just the way best friends felt. It was a pretty accurate conclusion on her part but back then she was far from concerned about any more serious feelings. She was just happy to know Max and hang-out like they did so often then, Chloe and Max always joined at the hip. They had a few other friends between them sure but Chloe loved being around Max the best. She felt like Max understood her and still put up with her shit. Chloe would be the first to admit she could be a bossy brat sometimes. But if she was getting a little out of hand Max would be the first one to put her in her place.

She would have done anything for Max. She still would.

They spent so much time together growing up that William and Joyce had joked about adopting Max on more than one occasion. Chloe smiled briefly at the memory before it slowly faded as her thoughts moved on.

Memories of when William had died and Max and her parents moved up to Seattle came back to her. She and mom had stopped talking much to each other. She even lost her kitty, Bongo. It was the worst month of her life and during the five years that followed even though she made a few new friends she still felt so cut off and alone. Chloe had slowly figured out what she had felt in Max was something more, like a piece of her had been missing. A piece Max had taken with her to Seattle. The realization had just added to her sadness and anger, just one more thing she loved that had been taken from her.

She'd tried everything she could find to fill or block out that emptiness. But everything she did just gave that void more pain. She was so angry and lonely and carried those feelings with her during those years. They had been both her armor and her crutch.

Rachel had been the only good thing that had come into her life during those years. Rachel was wild, carefree and outgoing. But like Max she was also caring, smart and had quiet strength. Chloe had crushed on Rachel hard at a time when she had run out of reasons to care anymore, about her life or anyone in it. Rachel had saved her and pushed her back into life, sometimes reluctantly and gave her a reason to enjoy being alive again.

But then Rachel had been taken away too and Chloe felt like her desire for life had been slipping away again. The only thing that had kept her going was the thought of finding Rachel, that fragile hope she was out there somewhere and Chloe would find her.

Then one day Max was suddenly there, gazing at her through the windshield of Chloe's truck like a deer caught in headlights. From that moment on Chloe had felt her anger and pain begin to fade like a bad dream.

Now in this moment she had never felt more aware and alive.

The swirling of the storm had an almost hypnotic effect as thoughts about the past week and the few years before it tumbled through her mind. As she watched the storm she began to feel an odd sensation, as if the storm were pulling on her, trying to draw her forward. The longer she stared the more the feeling grew until finally she exhaled, surrendering her emotions to the storm's pull and finally, she let go.

The cool rain ran down her face where drenched blue hair framed her deep blue eyes as they stared, wide open watching the bay being swallowed up.

She let out another breath. Despite the terrible destruction unfolding before her she felt an out-of-place sense of peace washing through her. The pain and the hate she'd grown so used to were draining away, being drawn from her to join Max's torn photo in oblivion. She closed her eyes, exhaling as she let the storm pull it all out of her, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She didn't want to be angry anymore. She'd been angry at everything for so long she had forgotten why. Bitterness and regret without purpose had become their own reasons for being.

As she inhaled she felt the dark spaces in her heart being replaced by the familiar warmth she felt from Max, by other truths she now admitted to herself and by something else. Despite the terrible destruction before her she felt, hope?

She thought of her mom and David. She'd been such an asshole to them. Mom had dealt with everything since William died the best she could and for all Chloe's crap she still never gave up on her daughter. She didn't talk to Chloe as much since William's death but Chloe realized she hadn't really given her many chances either.

Then there was David. Chloe hadn't wanted to accept him, she'd hated him for being where William should be. Sitting in William's chair at the table, sitting on the couch next to her mom, sleeping in her mom and dad's bedroom at night. He'd been an awkward intruder, an unwanted guest in her home whose only presence reminded Chloe that William was gone. But she saw how he tried, in his own strange way. He'd wanted to be a father to her and he always took care of mom. Chloe had pushed him constantly. Inwardly she'd wanted the confrontation so she had something to fuel her anger and David's buttons were so obvious to her, so it was always an easy victory for Chloe. That was so fucking unfair to David.

Now she just hoped she could tell him she was sorry.

She swore if they somehow survived she would make it up to them, irritated she shook her head trying to banish the ugly thoughts that tried to creep in.

Her basic instincts pulled her mind back to the present moment. Her body reminded her how soaked and cold the rain and wind felt on her skin. She knew Max couldn't be much better. She was also afraid something had happened to her when Max had passed out on the beach earlier, she seemed twice as tired as she had before they'd gotten there. On their way up the lighthouse trail she'd been weak and stumbling enough that Chloe had practically carried her the entire way. At the point near the top where the trail was at it's steepest, Chloe actually had.

She felt the small girl go slightly limp where she rested against her. Chloe looked down, concerned that maybe she'd passed out again, but Max looked up at her, bleary-eyed and smiled.

Shit she looks so drained.

Chloe looked back out at the storm seeing some of the larger debris being released from the vortex's pull. Even though they seemed a good distance away occasionally things would land closer to their place on the cliff than she cared for. The power of the storm's winds were something Chloe would never forget as long as she lived. The reality of what they faced and where they were came more into focus as she started to consider what to do and where to go. They couldn't remain where they were safely anymore and the storm looked far from over.

In fact, it seemed to be getting stronger.

As Chloe looked around her eye caught something odd silhouetted against the vortex.

Puzzled, she watched as the odd dark shape seemed to grow larger. She felt a gasp escape her mouth as she realized what she was seeing.

"Holy fuck Max, look out!"

Chloe's outburst caused Max to look up, her expression suddenly changing to shock as she saw it. The large wind-borne shape coalesced into a fishing boat as it hurtled directly toward their vantage point.

Max cried out as Chloe grabbed her, dropping them both to the ground with Max underneath her. They held their eyes tightly shut waiting for the inevitable crash as the boat struck.


	5. the More They Seem Strange

The sharp snapping noise of the boat's impact was heard clearly above the storm's roar causing both girls to cringe in anticipation, but what they'd feared never came. The realization caused them both to look around in time to see where the boat had slammed into the side of the lighthouse, mortally wounding the giant guardian of the bay. It's momentum barely slowed, the unfortunate boat rebounded off the lighthouse and continued airborne toward it's final port across the battered trees and over the cliff behind them.

Chloe felt bits of stone and debris spray onto and around her from the enormous wound in the lighthouse and she looked down at Max crouched next to her. The small girl looked terrified and Chloe understood the feeling. A wave of relief began to wash over her as she realized how close they'd come to disaster.

She began to stand helping Max up with her when a piercing crack rang in her ears, stopping her in mid-crouch. Max had been looking over Chloe's shoulder and the horror in her wide eyes echoed in her voice "CHLOE!"

Chloe's head snapped around towards the top of the lighthouse just as she heard the crunch of crumbling stone and the screech of rending metal. It's giant light flickered and flashed briefly before going dark as wires snapped and tore free. Weakened from the impact and unbalanced from the giant hole in it's side, it came apart. Overweighted bricks exploded, metal twisted and stretched before ripping free and like a beheaded giant, the entire top of the lighthouse slid from it's neck and fell toward them!

Chloe cried out as she scrambled to her feet. Frantically digging her boots into the slippery sodden dirt she desperately tried to get traction as she dragged Max with her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Max move! MOVE NOW!"

Though tired and bankrupt of mental strength instinctively Max tried to focus, reaching into the moment around them as the currents of reality began to slow and bend back on themselves.  
The screeching metallic rage of the fallen guardian came first, piercing her mind like a searing hot needle. Too late she'd realized what had been different, too late she saw the things the shadow in her mind had tried to show her. Focus lost she cried out, stumbling as she struggled to stand with Chloe.

As they got to their feet the head of the lighthouse was already on it's way. Still clinging to each other and acting on impulse both girls thrust hard with their legs catapulting themselves several feet further back from the cliff face, landing hard on the ground side by side. Chloe's shoulder took most of the force as they landed while the breath from Max's lungs exploded onto her face.

Seconds later the ground shuddered underneath them as the metal head of the giant slammed into the earth where they'd been seconds before. Metal twisted and snapped, windows exploded sending jagged chunks of glass and bits of metal and stone in every direction.

They huddled into a ball holding each other as the wreckage rolled slowly towards the cliff's edge until finally, groaning a metallic death knell, it tipped over the edge seeking a watery grave below.

Chloe looked into Max's harried face "Are you ok? Can you stand?"

Max rolled onto her back, gasping in fresh air to replace what had been knocked out of her. After a moment she nodded, "I think so, yeah."

Leaning on each other for support they stood and looked around, Chloe wincing as her shoulder took some of Max's weight. A narrow bit of the path that led to the bench still remained but a large section of earth had been carved out and dragged over the cliff with the wreckage of the lighthouse.

Chloe felt her heart pounding in her chest as she swallowed hard and looked down at Max. She seemed as ok as anyone who'd just escaped death moments ago could be.

Max felt a shiver crawl down her back as she looked at the decapitated lighthouse and then to the huge scar in the earth where it's rolling head had impacted, where they'd stood moments ago. The wind howled, it's force driving the rain sideways. Briefly she saw what looked like a newspaper blow across the ground and snag on a small wooden post that stood near the cliff. It flapped there for a few moments before losing it's futile battle with the storm's force and then disappeared onto the wind. Like an odd sense of deja vu she began to see what she'd missed, subtle changes.

 _What the hell?_

 _My visions before, they weren't like this. I remember a lot of this but_ _everything isn't the same.  
_

 _I don't get it. Like it's the right time but, out of place?_

 _We're out of place?_

 _or time…_

She gasped suddenly as a brief sharp pain slid through her skull interrupting her thoughts. She crushed her eyelids closed in response but the pain was gone the next moment. Max sighed as she opened her eyes to find Chloe looking down at her with concern.

"I..I'm ok." she looked back at her but her words seemed to do little to reassure the bedraggled punk.

Chloe sighed trying to bleed off some of her worry and looked back out across the bay, the storm's fury held steady. Visibility was becoming difficult between the wind-driven debris and driving rain while very little light came from the angry cloud-covered sky. From what Chloe could see the vortex had fully made landfall now, it's winds sounding like a voice hissing gusty taunts.

Chloe lowered her mouth next to Max's ear talking loud enough to be heard above the howling wind.

"We need to get out of here, get some cover somewhere until this shit passes. I didn't make it this far with you to have us run over by a lighthouse or splatted by a flying boat!"

Max's head felt like it weighed a ton as she nodded "Ok!"

She was exhausted, more than she'd realized before. It felt good to hold on to Chloe as she helped guide them through the rain. It was nice to be led and have someone else make the decisions, even in this small way. She knew she should be concerned about the chaos around them but she was so tired and thinking only seemed to make her head hurt. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and drift off. Despite their recent brush with death, being close to Chloe made her feel safe, her terrors from earlier had retreated far into the corners of her mind. Chloe had saved her, saved them both.

As Max walked she was now very aware that the cold wind had found new places to get to her wet skin and the sensation made her shiver as chilled goosebumps spread on her limbs. They climbed over fallen trees and brush as she and Chloe made their way back towards the small building near the lighthouse. It wasn't far but between fallen trees, storm-tossed debris and the driving wind it had become a formidable obstacle course.

They made their way to the side of the building where a smaller solid-looking metal door stood closed. Though still gusty the fierce winds weren't quite as strong right next to the building.

Chloe tried the sturdy handle and found it wouldn't budge.

"Shitballs! Of course it's locked."

Max frowned and looked at her, "Now what?"

Chloe guided Max around behind the building with her. Now with the building fully between them and the storm's force the wind and noise were more bearable. Behind the building where they stood the opposite edge of the cliff looked out on the other side of the shore. There were only a few trees here and not much actual land between the back of the small building and the cliff's edge. Glancing towards the edge Max imagined where the airborne fishing boat had landed far below. Looking back toward Chloe and the building she felt her gaze drawn to the small set of strange glyphs written there on the building's wall. She'd found them earlier that week when she and Chloe had come up here. For some reason they reminded Max of the wind which she thought was funny now because the wind actually seemed calmer right where they stood.

After a moment of thought Chloe spoke, "Ok, look. We've got no where else we can get to right now. Trying to get back down the trail now would probably be a deathtrap and that trail is the only way down so inside here is probably all we have. I've got to find something to bust that door open so just wait here, I'll be right back."

Max shook her head, "No way, I'm coming with you."

Chloe smiled though her tone was serious, "Dude, Max, be real ok? You look like you're going to fall the hell over, I had to help you walk over here and you were shuffling and hanging on me the whole way, not that I mind but… I mean, you're swaying all over like you're wasted. So just chill here a minute, ok? I'll be right back, promise."

The punk braced herself for the wind and turned to make her way around the corner of the building.

Max's panic surged as she croaked a plea, "Chloe no! Don't leave!" as she reached out her hand toward her.

Chloe turned back and gently took Max's outstretched hand in hers. She smiled and cupped Max's cheek with her other hand.

"Holster that hand time-slinger, I'll be fine. Stay here and I'll be right back, I swear. I'm just going to grab something to use on that door. With all the crap this storm has thrown everywhere it shouldn't take me long."

As she finished speaking she put on what she hoped was a confident expression. Max's face was still a mix of care and worry while behind her eyes there was something else Chloe wasn't certain she'd read correctly. It made her pause as she thought.

Max reached forward grabbing Chloe's hand, her voice desperate. "Chloe please, don't leave! The storm, it's too dangerous! I mean, separating seems like a really bad idea. We came so close just now to dying, again! Just like this whole week, over and over and over! I feel like all we ever do is run from death!"

The punk's resolve softened as she listened and watched the small girl sigh heavily before looking directly into Chloe's eyes as she continued.

"Chloe I tried, just now with the lighthouse I- didn't want to, didn't even think, it just happened."

"Dude, it's ok." Chloe shook her head sympathetically, already knowing Max was blaming herself. Like it was up to her to be the one and only savior of everyone and everything.

"No, you don't understand, Chloe I couldn't, I couldn't focus and then my head felt like it was gonna explode and I couldn't do shit!" Max's eyes emphasized her fears but Chloe only smiled.

"Hey, it's cool, we're fine, we're here. You can't be expected to save the day and everyone all the damn time Max. Besides, it was nice for me to feel like I got a little bit of that hero spotlight eh?"

Max's expression was still worried, her mouth drawn down in a frown but she managed a little smile at that. She looked down at her feet when she spoke, her voice calmer. "I can't lose you again. It's happened so many times and I just can't take it anymore. Not again, not ever. I don't want to see you die anymore and I can't go on without you because I… I need to tell you…"

She sighed and looked up into Chloe's eyes again, hesitating. She felt the words catch in the back of her throat, she struggled to speak them but felt paralyzed.

 _What is wrong with me?_

 _Tell. Her._ _I want to, why can't I say it?_

 _Damnit Max, you'll never know if you don't tell her!_

 _STOP being such a damn coward and SAY IT!_

Chloe watched the frustrated expression on Max's face that she'd come to know well. She was fighting with herself, clearly upset about whatever the inner conflict was. Chloe reached up with her right hand and gently brushed the rain from the brunette's forehead and face before placing her hand on Max's cheek. She spoke to her in a softer voice despite the raging storm around them.

"Tell me what? Max, what's wrong? If you know something just tell me."

Max fought to speak, trying to form the words that she needed to say. They were right there in her throat, each passing second making them harder to say.

"Chloe I… Nothing is wrong no. It's just I know that-I mean I need you to know that…"

As she struggled with herself she looked into Chloe's face and felt her breath catch in that moment. The blue haired girl's beautiful face looked back at her with only concern, care, trust and warmth. Those feelings, Max realized, were for her and she felt her fear begin to drain away. What she saw behind Chloe's eyes pulled the truth from her lips.

"Chloe I…love you."

Chloe just stared at her for what seemed like forever. Her lips were parted slightly but she didn't speak as she looked back at Max with what might have been a stunned expression. Anxiety began gnawing at Max ballooning into a tight feeling her chest.

 _Does she know how I meant that, I thought maybe she felt the same?_

 _I thought she…_

 _Oh no, look at her face, no nonono shit!_

 _I should have just kept my stupid mouth sh-_

Max's mind froze as she felt her eyes lock onto the taller girl's blue eyes, her mouth, and she couldn't look away, she didn't want to.

Chloe's lips formed a warm smile then still cupping Max's face with her palm, the warmth in her eyes seemed to glimmer now as she leaned in towards her. Max felt drawn to her, falling into her gaze, as Chloe's face moved to meet her Max stood up on her tiptoes as their lips met.

Chloe's lips felt cool and wet from the rain but soft and inviting as they met gently, hesitating at first but after a moment the feeling drew them both deeper into the kiss. The air surrounding their faces was intimate and alive, almost magnetic and their lips warmed as they pressed closer.

Max felt the core of her body tense at first as her mind tried to logically process what was happening, the sudden realization of it. But quickly her emotions took over and she relaxed, surrendering to the feeling. She felt almost weightless as her hips drew forward to press against Chloe's. It all felt deliciously new and wonderful and her mind shut down as she floated, lost in the moment.

She reached both her hands up to cradle Chloe's face feeling the taller girl press her hips forward against her. Chloe glided her hand from Max's cheek to the back of her neck as she slid her opposite hand behind her waist pulling her into a tight embrace.

Around them the winds howled as the trees bucked and swayed in a violent dance. Behind them, blinding lighting like a camera's flash illuminated their shadows on the building wall, their embraced silhouettes reflected as one. Lightning cracked punctuating the storm's fury as the world they knew was torn from it's roots, all ripped, ruined and turned to dust. The sounds of the chaos faded into the background as their entire awareness shrank to only that moment, to only the breath between their faces. The universe itself forgotten. _  
_

After a few moments in eternity, their lips slowly separated as their foreheads came to rest together, neither one speaking in the delicate quiet of the moment.

Chloe finally spoke looking back into Max's eyes "I love you more."

Max exhaled a small laugh and gazed back at her as small tears of joy and relief ran down her cheeks. Chloe chuckled before speaking softly, "Took you long enough though, ya little dork. Almost thought you were gonna leave me hanging."

Max smiled "Never again, promise."

Chloe sniffed and took a deep breath, "Ok, deal."

Max's expression looked slightly apprehensive as she spoke "So. What now? I mean where do we go from here?"

Chloe seemed to think a moment "Well, I think I'd really like to not be yanno, soaking wet! So, maybe from here we get inside this building so I can wring my ass out?"

Max rolled her eyes "You know what I meant."

"I know." Chloe grinned "Let's just get out of this crap for starters and then I guess we'll figure it out from there?"

Still huddled close Max traced her index finger gently down Chloe's chest to rest on her necklace. After a moment she spoke quietly. "Sounds fair. Just, be careful ok? I'm serious. If you're not back in five minutes I'm coming for you."

Chloe straightened up a little as a sly grin crept onto her mouth, her tone alluring "Why Max, you tease. Naughty promises like that get me all wet." she finished with a gesture at her soaked clothing.

Max's eyes grew wide, her mouth dropping open slightly as her mind registered the innuendo.

 _Wait, did… ohmygods!_

Max smiled even as her face flushed in mild shock. She tried to reply but her mind failed to come up with anything resembling an intelligible response.

Chloe laughed at her reaction and puckered her lips, blowing the disarmed brunette a kiss. Giving her a quick wink she shielded her face with her jacket and ducked around the corner of the building out of site. Max exhaled as she watched Chloe disappear around the corner.

And like that, she was alone.

Anxiety began to crawl through her stomach as worry crept in. She didn't feel like she HAD to be at Chloe's side every minute but so much had happened that week she had to admit she felt a little paranoid. Ok, maybe more than a little. So many times she thought she was making the right choices or doing something good it all seemed to twist around on itself until she was left scrambling trying to correct it. Ironically she realized a little what David might feel like. Paranoia forcing you to imagine every outcome, plan for every contingency and worried if you miss something those you care about could be hurt because YOU didn't think of everything.  
She didn't know what happened to him during his service but she imagined it must have been something bad to drive him to be so overprotective. She didn't think she would become like that, overprotective and paranoid to the point of smothering Chloe. But she felt she understood David a tiny bit more.

 _Or Max, maybe David can manipulate time and space too and nothing ever went right for him either._

She scoffed inwardly at herself.

 _Yeah, that's it, mystery solved Sherlock._

As she looked around she tried to focus her mind on other things to distract herself. She found it wasn't hard as a flood of thoughts came rushing to the front of her mind, racing from one to the next.

 _Chloe will be fine, she'll be careful. Shouldn't be too hard to grab something we can use on the door and then she'll be back._

 _Holy shit Max Caulfield! She feels the same way about you…_

 _Aw YES!_

 _I was afraid she wouldn't, then I choked-up and when I finally did tell her she just gives me that blank look._

 _But then she smiled!_

 _Oh man this feels…scary and amazing!_

She smiled to herself at the memory of their kiss and the happiness that lingered.

She hadn't realized until now how much telling Chloe about her feelings had been weighing on her mind. With everything going on this week it had been easy to distract herself, mostly.

She exhaled a deep breath, trying to calm the strong shivering ache in her stomach.

Her mind drifted back to Seattle.

She had a few close friends she hung out with, there were even a couple guys she'd dated that she'd met through her friend Kristen. Dating was ok but she'd usually felt awkward and didn't feel she had anything that interesting to talk about. There was always the newness of it, getting to know them, going places together and that was usually fun. Her Seattle friends had all been a couple years older than her but that suited Max just fine. They were a lot more chill and there was less drama.

It seemed like Kristen was always trying to play matchmaker for Max during the years she'd known her. Max was ok with it at first but after the second attempt went nowhere Max had asked her to knock it off. Kristen said she understood and had sort of laughed it off with an 'uh huh.'

There was one girl she'd met through Kristen that had been pretty cool. Zoe was an old friend of Kristen's that had moved back out to Seattle from Chicago last year and was rooming with Kristen for a few months while she got set-up.  
Thinking about her reminded Max of both herself and Chloe in some ways. She wasn't shy really, but she didn't seem to like people much so she wasn't big on conversation. She was cynical with a dark sense of humor.  
She'd was into computers and tech stuff but she hadn't dressed like the typical computer geeks Max knew from school. If Max went on appearances alone and had to guess, she would have thought Zoe headed up a punk band. Her style was an odd mash-up between grunge and goth, yet from what Max knew her music tastes were all over the place. Mostly what Max had found cool was she was her own person without fronting or acting like someone else. Max had known plenty of kids from school that were more like carbon copies of each other instead of being themselves.

Plus Zoe had a thing for old computers and retro tech which Max had appreciated because of her own love for old analog retro cameras.

When Max had hung out at Kristen's and Zoe had been there the two of them usually talked about music or gaming, having both been into World of Warcraft and a couple others. She found they liked some of the same music too.  
Also impossible to miss was that Zoe seemed to have a epic addiction to coffee, now that she thought about it she couldn't recall ever seeing the girl without coffee of some kind.  
Zoe was moody around most people but she hadn't seemed to be that way with Max which she took as a compliment. Whenever Max had asked what she thought was a dumb tech question Zoe never seemed to mind and took the time to explain things to her in a way that made sense.

They'd been kicking around plans for just the two of them to hang out before Max had left for Arcadia Bay but then her Blackwell scholarship letter came and Max had thought about nothing else. The next few weeks of planning and packing and been a whirlwind, and on reflection she realized she never really said a proper goodbye to her friends or Zoe.

As her thoughts wandered she realized with Chloe there wasn't a whole lot Max didn't know, but she kind of liked that about her. No bullshit secrets. Sure there were the years they were apart and Chloe's relationship with Rachel. But that wasn't like a secret Chloe had been keeping, just something Max didn't know much about other than they were really close. Sure she was a little curious to know more but she didn't want to be THAT girlfriend, so she figured Chloe would share more when she was ready.  
Chloe's music and style were a lot different now too but Max felt she was catching up on all that pretty fast. It hadn't taken long to see that the old Chloe, the one Max had gone on so many childhood adventures with, had countless sleepovers and Saturday morning breakfasts with, the Chloe she'd grown up with, was still there. Still bossy at times but with a wonderful, caring heart and constantly trying to get Max to challenge herself and come out of her shell. To be better and grow. The way Chloe was now was a pretty good summary of those five years. So there wasn't that newness with her, but for some reason Max found that even more attractive.

Since none of the guys she'd dated in Seattle ever lasted she'd dismissed it as maybe she just wasn't into any of them that much or she hadn't met the right one yet. She never worried about it as she had her friends and school to keep her busy. Plus her mom's cliche mantra that she'd intone any time one of Max's dates didn't pan out rolled through her head, _"You're too young to be hooking up with any boys yet."_

Max chuckled to herself.

 _Well mom, you were half right._ _They weren't Chloe._

 _I was afraid it would make things feel different or weird if I told her._ _But this actually all feels kinda normal._

 _And Chloe's smile, oh man. She looked the happiest I've seen her all week._

Max pictured the blue-haired punk's radiant smile and the way her eyes glimmered when she was happy, in spite of herself Max's mental photo of Chloe made her crack a huge grin until shortly another very real thought hit her.

 _Holy shit!_

 _What am I going to tell Mom and Dad!?_

She brought her hand to her face as she leaned back against the building, a small exasperated groan escaping her throat.

 _Oh man, how the hell am I going to tell them anything, there is no smoke-screening it either._ _I can just hear that call now:_

 _"_ _Hi guys! I'm good, no worries._ _Nothing much goin on here._

 _Oh that storm?_ _Yeah they canceled classes and stuff for the rest of the year at least. No no, I'm not hurt._

 _Speaking of classes my photography teacher, Mark Jefferson? He turned out to be a psycho kidnapper and murderer._ _Heh, so that was pretty weird._

 _I know right, who knew?_

 _What else… Oh! I tried to shoot this drug dealer in a junkyard._

 _No no it's fine. So, Chloe and I were shooting stuff with her gun that she swiped from her stepdad until this guy Frank walked up and pulled a knife on Chloe._

 _Frank? No, he's the guy Chloe gets her weed from. Plus she owed him like three grand._

 _So anyway, he pulled a knife on her and I tried to shoot him but the gun was empty._ _He kinda laughed about it and left but later he turned out to be cool and now we're all friends, soft of._

 _What? Chloe? Yeah Chloe Price, remember her?_

 _Oh yanno, nothin much. She and I reconnected and have been hanging out, doin stuff._ _Turns out that we realized we're in love._

 _Yeah mom…_ _Uh huh…_ _Yes…_

 _Frank? Um, No. Chloe and I._

 _Yes, with each other mom._

 _So, we're kinda dating now. Heh, surprise!_

 _So…yeah. Um…how are you guys?"_

She groaned out loud.

 _Hella awkward Max. This is gonna have to be a face to face talk with some serious padding._

 _Prolly can't bring up the time travel though, that wouldn't sell. Man, about the only thing I can tell them about from this week is me and Chloe and that's going to be hard enough, UGH._

 _Dad will be cool with it but...mom, I dunno._

 _I could maybe talk about Jefferson's arrest?_

 _Fucking psycho._

 _I tell them any other details they'll prolly_ _get me my own padded room._

 _Shit, maybe I need one. Maybe I am crazy._ _Would I even know if I was, like, do crazy people know they're crazy?_

 _It's not like I can talk to a doctor about all this or anything and there is only one other person in the world who believes me._

 _Where the hell is she? It's been long enough hasn't it?_

Max's mind came back to the present as worry began to creep back in. If something happened she thought she could rewind, if it came to that. She hoped it wouldn't. If she was totally honest with herself, she didn't want to anymore and she thought darkly that maybe that's why it failed her earlier. Her head had felt like it would explode but she felt she probably could have powered through it. Using her powers now though, she felt like that made her weaker, like she was running away from reality and avoiding things again and she was over that crap. Feeling scared all the time.

 _I was able to save Chloe this week, but that is one of the few good things that ever came out of it._

 _Well, Kate too, sorta. My power didn't work on the roof but it did buy me enough time to get up there. So thankfully that worked out in the end._

 _Most everything else I just made worse._

 _Maybe I did use it just to get people to like me._

 _But…I don't need to now._ _Chloe was right, I don't feel so chickenshit anymore._

 _But what if someone else needs my help..._

She irritatedly shook her head.

 _I'm so freakin tired of thinking about all this crap._

 _I wish I could take like a week off to just not think about ANYTHING._

She thought about testing it just a second, just to see if she still could. She raised her hand slightly and began to concentrate on that place in her mind, extending her will. The sensation felt a lot to her like plunging her hand into a fast-moving river and pushing against the current until the current itself slowed and then reversed, flowing backwards on itself. The soft, dull rushing sound slowly began to build in her head.

But as she started a terrifying anxiety began to grip her. Even this little bit of a test might alter something critical and that thought scared her as much as Jefferson's creepy underground dark room.

One pebble that landed differently somewhere, one branch that would now snap that didn't before, a person doing something slightly different than they did before.

 _Chloe…_

 _Time is such a mind-fuck._

Max felt the dull throbbing in her head return, shooting little needles of pain through her forehead and into her temples. Her focus returned to the present and the rushing sound faded to be replaced by the sounds of the storm around her.

 _And what if you black-out again genius?_ _Chloe could be in trouble and I'd be face-down in the dirt._

 _Lot of good you'd do anyone then Max._

The needle like pain increased the more she thought about it. Like her skull was filling with razor blades. She relaxed her outstretched hand and instead brought it to her forehead, lightly massaging it.

 _No._ _If I have to I will, for her._

"I'm not losing you again." she said softly to herself.

Max pressed harder into the wall as the storm's force and the driving rain redoubled. The sheer size of the storm and it's proximity where it made landfall was also now closer to the cliff where they were. As Max tried to look around the corner of the building toward the cliff she found visibility was terrible, looking to her left she couldn't even see the path that led up here from the parking lot anymore. At times the ground and the sky were just different shades of gray rain-streaked, debris-choked blur.

Large branches and other foliage whipped across the view and the snapping and cracking of a larger trees cut through the loud roar of the wind causing her to jump. In the background the immense vortex was still visible and Max guessed it's location was well onto the shore now. As she looked at it, she couldn't help but feel that the storm was watching her still and that made her anxiety even worse.

 _I told you, I made my choice! Just go!_

 _Just do what you need to and go the FUCK away!_

She looked down at her shoes as she leaned back against the building and hugged herself tightly trying to fight back anxiety and physical chills. Small tears from stress formed in the corners of her eyes.

She didn't regret this, she couldn't. She and Chloe had beat all odds. They had found Rachel, they had brought Jefferson's crimes to light. Kate and many other girls had gotten justice. It was all over, finally.

 _Everything except this fucking storm._

For some reason she found her thoughts drift to David and hoped he was ok, he had come through for them in the end and he'd even saved her life in a couple realities. Even in this one when they'd needed him most, he listened and acted. All his other faults aside, he was truly a hero in Max's mind. She reminded herself to tell Chloe when the time was right, she owed David that much at least.

She thought of Joyce, Kate, Dana, Victoria, Warren and all the others, even Frank, she hoped they all stayed somewhere safe and would make it through. In other realities she'd seen things go terribly wrong. But she was starting to see that events didn't always play out the same way each time or even in each reality. Her recent experiences here on the cliff pointed to that too. Much seemed the same like she'd expected from her visions but there were still differences. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Maybe in this one everyone had found safety though.

A sudden violent shiver shot through her body as chills gripped her and a wave of dizziness swept through her head. She felt colder now and she was slowly losing the battle to keep her teeth from chattering. With all the heavy thoughts on her mind her body's reluctance to cooperate was irritating her.

 _Gods, why is it so fucking cold, it's not like it's winter, what the hell._

She hugged herself tightly but only succeeded in pressing her wet clothing onto her skin in a failed attempt to warm herself.

Stranger still was another growing feeling. That after she'd made what felt like a lifetime's worth of decisions in only a matter of days this was the first point at which she felt like she'd finally reached a true decision. It was puzzling because as terrible as everything looked around her at that moment she couldn't help but feel an odd sense of conclusion. Like some cycle had closed and part of her felt relief at that and maybe a little hopeful too? She scoffed a little at how out-of-place those thoughts and feelings seemed.

Looking around her things sure didn't seem like they'd ended. Another loud crash caused her to jump as her thoughts snapped back to the present. She wanted to push off the wall and go see if she could find Chloe. It seemed like it had been too long and her anxiety was making her a little angry.

 _Where the hell is she?_

 _She was always doing shit like this to me when we were kids and she's been gone way too long._

 _Swear to gods Chloe if you try to jump me from behind again you're gonna be a punk ghost…_

She started to make her way along the wall to the front edge of the building. As she came around the corner to the side by the door the wind gusts pushed her around like a doll. She tensed her legs to keep herself upright as she moved forward half leaning, half sliding along the building's side for support. She had almost reached the front corner when Chloe suddenly stumbled back in front of her holding something large and round with both hands. She looked even more soaked, as if that were possible.

A wave of relief began to sweep through Max but her tone came out a little sharper than she intended "What the hell took you so long?"

She inwardly rebuked herself as soon as the words left her mouth. As relief finally settled in her voice was calmer "Did you find anything Chlo?"

Chloe hadn't seemed to notice Max's initial snap and instead smirked, "Yeah I sure did!"

The girl heaved a bowling ball sized rock up to her chest level and walked over to the door.

"I found-" she said as she slammed it down on the door handle, "-a key!"

The handle made a dull metallic snapping sound as it was wrenched off the door. Still holding the rock Chloe swung it sideways and with the second stroke rammed the rock into the door where the handle once was snapping the latch. The door shuddered and swung inwards being helped by the force of the wind.

She tossed the rock inside and grabbed Max's hand "Max c'mon! inside!" and they both stumbled into the small one room building.

Outside the storm's fury raged.

* * *

 **A/N: Huge chapter what?!**

 **Plus this storm right? In the future I don't see Max ever having a particular fondness for lighthouses again ;)**

 **So this chapter ended up larger! I'd originally intended it to be broken into two separate chapters but after some trimming from both I just couldn't find a break point I liked so viola, big chapter! (at least for me.)**

 **Hope you are enjoying the story so far! If you feel particularly inspired to do a review I'd love to hear from you!**

 **Much love and thanks again!**


	6. Perspective Shifted

"It's no use going back to yesterday,  
because I was a different person then."  
\- Lewis Carroll

* * *

The interior of the small building was dimly lit from the half-light that filtered through a few small windows along the top of the wall. The sudden blast of air that accompanied their intrusion sent dried leaves and pine needles lofting into the air. Loose papers piled atop a table on the far wall were likewise swept from it's surface to briefly tumble on the gust.

After a quick glance at the room both girls turned back to the damaged door as the gusty wind blew in behind them. Chloe grabbed the door and began shoving it closed fighting the winds pressure "Max, gimme a hand!"

Max put her back against the door and pushed hard with her legs and what strength she could manage, the effort made her head swim. After a few seconds of struggle the wind relented and they managed to get it closed but the ruined latch would no longer hold it there. Max frowned at it.

"Not sure if opening locked doors is ever going to be your thing, now it won't stay closed."

Chloe rolled her eyes "Everybody's a critic. Besides, aren't you the one who told me during one of your time trips you blew up the Principal's office? So you don't get to rag on my door-opening skills." Max sneered at her.

"Ha. ha. And it was only the door, not the whole office. Anyway, we need to get this to stay closed."

"OK hang tight a sec?" Chloe asked studying her face and at Max's nod she looked around the room.

"We just need something- " her eyes focusing on a six foot tall metal cabinet along the wall "-like that!"

Max could feel the wind bucking against the door as she pressed back against it, grimacing as her soaked hoodie and shirt squished against her skin making the cold metal of the door feel like ice against her back. Chloe grabbed the cabinet and began grunting with effort as she pushed and dragged it over in front of the door. Max turned sideways to help pull and together they managed to slide it into position, completely blocking the door closed. The cabinet was heavy and looked fairly sturdy so while the wind hammered against the door it didn't budge with the cabinet bracing it.

As she stepped back from the door Max's vision swam as a wave of dizziness swept through her. A brief sharp pain shot through her forehead throwing white flashes across her vision and she groaned as she slumped back against the wall with a thump.

Chloe had been busy surveying the room and turned toward her at the sound "Max?"

The brunette's head was hanging down as she held her hand to her forehead answering weakly, "I…I'm fine, I jus… sit a minute."

The punk looked into her face and noticed blood trickling from Max's nose. She caught it with her index finger and held it up so Max could see, her voice soft was still heavy with concern "Max? What did you do?"

Max's eyes focused on it for a moment before she wearily protested "I didn't…Chloe, I didn't do anyth…"

Chloe wiped the remaining blood away with the sleeve of her hoodie and helped Max to the floor, "OK I believe you. Just sit here a minute, let me see if I can figure something out."

Once Max was sitting down Chloe stood up and looked around, squinting to make out details in the dim gloomy room.

With the darkened sky outside very little light shone through the small windows near the top of the wall. With no lights inside to cut the dark gloom Chloe realized moving around half-blind could be hazardous. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled her cell phone out, it was a little damp but still working.

 _Heh, no signal though, big surprise._

She tapped the tiny flashlight icon on her screen and her phone's sharp white light scattered the shadows as she scanned the room with it. The light passed over a countertop along the front wall illuminating some consoles and technical-looking equipment sitting along it's surface. She thought she remembered that William had said it was a weather station the last time the two of them had taken a hike up here, when she was younger.

 _Before everything went wrong…_

With an irritated shake she pushed the darker thoughts from her mind.

As she continued to look around she saw a couple of old rolling chairs that were pushed up underneath the counter. Along the wall opposite the door there was a table with several old cardboard file boxes stacked on it. The floor and walls were concrete and the small narrow windows high on the walls had thicker-looking glass panes. The air in the little building seemed colder compared to the air outside.

 _Well, at least the place looks solid enough, but it's about as cozy as a morgue._

Hoping to lighten the mood she glanced at Max, "Well, whatcha think of our first apartment? I know it lacks the warm cozy ambiance of my room, but it is way cleaner, we have tons of privacy and the rent is hella cheap."

Max let out a barely perceptible, "Mmm hmm" and Chloe had the distinct impression that she was passing out. She was sitting on the floor against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest, her forehead resting on them. Chloe could see her shaking and she looked utterly drained and pale as a ghost. Chloe knelt down and grasped her shoulders to lightly jostle her, trying to get her to respond, "Max. Max? Maxine Caulfield!"

Max stirred a little and looked up at her, bleary-eyed, her voice having a tiny but weary edge "not…Maxine..."

Chloe smiled back, "There you are. Stay with me Max."

The small girl managed a nod.

Chloe stood back up as her mind began to race thinking about their situation, concerns about Max's worsening condition building anxiety within her.

 _She looks rough, maybe shock or something. From when she passed out in the parking lot until now I still don't know what the hell happened with her._

 _Or where she went… Those damn nosebleeds can't be good either._

 _If something happens or she gets worse it's not like I can just take her to a hospital…fuck._

 _Goddamn fucking storm!_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _OK. Neither of us are going anywhere right now and you aren't helping her if you loose your shit._

Exhaling, she opened her eyes and looked around focusing first on the heavy cabinet. The metal hinges squeaked slightly as she pulled the doors open to see that it was divided in half down the center. The left side was designed to hold coats and other garments; currently it held a pair of yellow rain coats and a thicker dark blue down-filled jacket.

 _Ok, now we're getting somewhere._

The right side consisted of several shelves. On one she found a small toolbox containing various tools, a leather tool belt lay next to it. The other shelves contained nothing but dust except for the bottom shelf which held a large bright orange plastic case. It's weight definitely told that it wasn't empty as she dragged it out onto the floor and popped the cover open. Inside she found basic first aid supplies: bandages and gauze, alcohol wipes, medical tape among other things. In the bottom of the case under a couple CPR masks she found two tightly folded silvery-looking packages. She pulled one of them open enough to see…

 _These look like… thermal blankets?_

"Score!" she said glancing back at Max with a big grin but the brunette seemed to be nodding off again and hadn't noticed Chloe's discovery. Her head had again tipped forward to rest on her knees.

 _Shit. OK relax and keep going, she'll be fine._

Although the large cabinet seemed to be doing a good job holding the door, gusty winds still slipped through the gaps creating chilling drafts. If both of them had been dry, rested and not stressed beyond reason it wouldn't have been that big a concern. But they were none of those things and adding cold drafts to the mix was not a combination for staying healthy.

She grabbed the first aid box and gave it a firm shove so it slid over to the far corner opposite the door, then she grabbed the two rain coats and tossed them next to it. Turning back she took the down-filled jacket off it's hanger and draped it across Max's front like a blanket. She finished by wrapping the jackets sleeves behind the girl's lowered head so it looked like the jacket was giving her a hug. The brunette groaned a little but stayed still and Chloe watched her for a moment.

 _Heh, that would actually look cute under better circumstances._

Chloe looked at the corner where she'd tossed the rain coats and then at the concrete floor, frowning in thought. Looking back over the room her eyes stopped at the table along the wall where the cardboard file boxes sat. She smiled in satisfaction as the plan she'd been piecing together finally came to her. Walking over to the table she popped the top off one of the file boxes. It was filled with what looked like printouts of numbers and other data, various files and other paperwork. Checking the other boxes she found more of the same and ripped them all open, dumping their contents onto the floor by the table. She took the empty boxes and carefully broke them down so she had large flat pieces of cardboard which she spread out on the floor in the corner near the first aid box. She had enough to layer them two deep on the floor and up the back of the concrete wall a couple feet. Finally she spread one raincoat over the top of the cardboard.

She went back over to where Max was slumped against the wall, "Max? Hey, c'mon stand up for me."

"Ch-lo-ee?…" Max groaned through chattering teeth as Chloe helped her to her feet, still half-covered with the jacket. She began guiding her over to the corner, having to stop suddenly to catch Max as she stumbled, after a few more steps Chloe helped her sit back down onto the makeshift cardboard bedding.

Suddenly Max scrunched her face, her forehead creasing as if she were in pain. Noticing her reaction Chloe opened her mouth to say something but in the next moment Max's face relaxed to the same dreadful looking calm it had previously as she drew in a slow breath.

Although the weary girl's face looked calm again it did little to quell Chloe's fears.

 _Damnit Max, you are seriously scaring the shit out of me._

Taking the jacket off of her, Chloe opened the first thermal blanket and placed it behind Max so it was between them both and the cardboard on the wall. She then snapped the second blanket open and sat down next to her, tucking up against the shaking girl. She draped the second blanket over the front of them and then pulled the remaining rain coat and the jacket over the top. Chloe studied her face trying to gauge her condition, her eyelids were closed and she looked deathly pale. She didn't notice any fresh blood which was something at least.

Just then Max opened her eyes and looked up at her briefly, a small smile appearing on her lips. She then leaned over to rest her head against Chloe's chest.

"Max?" Chloe's mood brightened at seeing her a bit more aware but it was short-lived as the small girl was already out cold again. Chloe gently snuck her arm behind her and pulled her closer as they huddled underneath the covers.

* * *

Max's vision swam through half-closed eyelids. Utterly exhausted, she felt like she'd gone for a week with no sleep. Trying to think of anything beyond the most basic thoughts was draining and she felt like her very perception had edges that were blurred and out of focus. If she tried to do anything but look straight ahead her vision would slowly narrow into a bubbling, disjointed mess of thought fragments.

Where was she? She felt like she should know but she didn't recognize this place. A constant dull roaring in her ears made it even harder to think clearly. Everything felt surreal and for a horrifying second she feared she was trapped inside another nightmare. Until Chloe's face drifted into view in front of her, her mouth was moving but Max couldn't figure out the words she was saying.

"Ch-lo-ee?…" She tried to ask Chloe what she'd said but the shaking in her body made it difficult to force words through her chattering teeth. Chloe bent down in front of her and with her help Max stood up, teetering a little on legs that weren't responding well as Chloe helped her walk to…somewhere?

As she let herself be guided the room before her swam and faded in and out of focus. Suddenly it felt like the entire room was sliding as the floor tilted and swayed under her feet causing her to stagger and nearly collapse but Chloe held her tightly. When they stopped moving Max slumped back against something solid and started to sit down but it felt more like she was sliding.

She felt Chloe's strong arms holding her and helping her to sit, it felt good not having to stand. She could feel herself shaking, but even that felt like it took so much effort, she wished she could stop, just be still.  
Her mind wasn't cooperating either. Each new thought she tried to form collided against fragments of another leaving her to grasp at wispy mental vapors as they dissipated before her mind's eye.

Her exhaustion made her feel like she'd fought with the whole world while at the same time fighting herself. She didn't want to have to fight anymore or think about any more problems or mysteries to solve, no more people to figure out or secrets to discover. She just wanted to sleep. Just climb into her bed under the covers and sleep. Safe in a place where the world couldn't find her.

The dull throbs of pain in her head were like rain drops striking upon the tender surface of her weary mind, sending out ripples that wrecked any semblance of thought. Grimly she wondered if perhaps this was her end. After taxing her mind and body beyond anything it was ever designed for maybe her brain was finally hemorrhaging and she was dying.

 _Is… that what this is?_

The thought didn't scare her, ironically she felt too tired to be afraid and in a macabre way death actually sounded kind of peaceful.  
Her mind continued to tumble around thoughts of the town, the storm, her friends and people she'd met. She felt she'd done the best she could and despite the mistakes and setbacks she felt she'd helped a few people too. That was something anyway. With everything she'd learned about the corruption and neglect that had spread from the Prescotts through the land and the town she'd called home, maybe this storm was supposed to be here? Maybe old Samuel was right and it was a warning sign. Or it was a natural eventuality, nature's response to try and wash the ugly stains away.

 _Just like after thunderstorms how everything seems fresh and clean. Maybe after it's ov-_

She winced suddenly as her thoughts were cut short, shattered by a sharp pain that lanced through her forehead. She tried to focus on something other than the pain, something happy and she found her mind drifted to thoughts of Chloe.

She was really alive, Max had saved her. With everything she had seen and learned this week to stay here with Chloe seemed like the only thing that made any real sense to her.

When she listened to her heart, she felt it there too.

She'd abandoned Chloe once before, but not anymore. No more hiding in the past, no more running away from the future.

As she took in a slow breath the pain began to fade and she felt her face relax again as her mind began to float.

She felt something being wrapped around her, something warm snug and cozy that reminded her of her bed.  
On cold mornings she would crawl under the blankets, warm and safe, to hide from the cooler air in her room until the sun's warmth made sliding out of bed bearable. Someone pressed up against her side, she looked up through half-lidded eyes and saw Chloe's beautiful face, her deep blue eyes looking at her.

Chloe was here with her, everything would be fine. Max managed a small smile at her.

She felt Chloe's arm around her pulling her close and she leaned into it, finding soft comfort as she lay her head on Chloe's chest. She felt warmth spreading across and through her as the howling wind faded into the background. She heard Chloe say her name then, only once and she felt the sound of it reverberate from Chloe's chest into her mind calming her turbulent thoughts.

No longer trying to think her mind began to quiet. She let her eye lids fall closed as she slipped into the warm darkness there next to Chloe, finally finding peace.

* * *

It wasn't long before Chloe began feeling the trapped body heat warming her and she assumed Max, at least the small girl had stopped shivering and seemed to drift off. Chloe set her phone down to her side so the light aimed upwards acting like a tiny lamp. She watched the covers move gently as Max's chest rose and fell with each breath and after a little while the color slowly began to return to her face. Once she felt satisfied the slumbering girl would stay warm Chloe gently leaned back against the wall and sighed heavily.

 _Fuck I need a smoke._

Occasionally the gusting wind that intruded through gaps around the door made a hollow whistling noise which punctuated the ever-present dull roar of the storm. Papers and bits of dried leaves skittered around the floor pushed by the same gusts that also brought sharp cold air to Chloe's face and arms. Dust motes floated in the dim light reminding Chloe of the fireflies that used to dance on the air in her backyard during warm summer nights.

She pulled the covers up higher, tucking them around herself and Max while outside the storm continued it's relentless assault. Chloe glanced up at the small windows high on the wall but visibility beyond them was poor at best. Occasionally flashes of lightning would illuminate the outside scene briefly highlighting violently swaying trees and debris that flew by the windows. She flinched a couple times when larger pieces of storm-tossed wreckage would slap or crack into the windows or collide the outer wall but the little building stood firm, seemingly unfazed.

 _Even this little shack isn't taking your shit, fuck off storm._

She thought about trying to dig for her cigarettes but looking down at the small girl next to her she smiled and reconsidered. Max's breathing was now deep and steady and Chloe was afraid too much moving on her part might wake her.

 _She's finally resting, nicotine fix will have to wait._

Chloe tried to relax as she lay there against the wall and Max, feeling the warmth that soaked through them both. She found her mind drift back to when they were tweens and weekend sleepovers with Max.

The weekends weren't the only days they hung out but they were usually the best, getting to stay up late and no school in the morning. The fun usually Friday night after dinner with snacks, games and movies. They'd bring pillows and blankets down from Chloe's room and dismantle the couch to construct cool fort hideouts, those were good times. Friday nights usually ended with them passing out right there inside the fort, the warm soft snow on the late night TV creating the perfect sleep-inducing white noise. Sometimes she might wake up briefly when one of her parents, usually William, would come in to turn off the TV and kiss her goodnight lightly on the forehead. Now that she thought about it she wondered how he managed to reach her forehead without having to dismantle their fort. Mad dad-ninja skills she guessed. She remembered hearing his voice telling her goodnight and that he loved her. He always said goodnight to Max too, like she was his own daughter, though Chloe doubted Max ever heard it. She always had slept like a rock.  
The next morning when Chloe opened her eyes Max's face would usually be the first thing she'd see, accompanied by the smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen.

 _Heh, that could explain why I love her.  
Or maybe that just explains why I love bacon._

She smiled chuckling softly to herself and closed her eyes as more memories came to the surface. Sounds of clinking dishes and bowls, telltale signs of Joyce's cooking and the way the thick cushion walls of their fort made it sound muffled and far away. Soon the full smells of breakfast wafting to their noses would hit them; bacon and eggs cooking, warm toast, oh man!

If Max's eyes hadn't opened by then they certainly did when Joyce would call out, "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"

Chloe remembered Max's face and how she always looked so cute and peaceful when she was asleep. Then her eyes would open and they'd just look at each other for a few long moments before both cracking big stupid grins and giggling. It was like they were in their own private cozy world, just the two of them and nothing could intrude.

Except if they took too long they'd find the 'roof' of their fort suddenly removed and Joyce standing over them, smirking and shaking her head. After breakfast and cartoons they'd get the usual speech from Joyce about straightening the mess up before they headed outside for a Saturday-long adventure. Gods Chloe missed those days.

 _Damnit mom, you better be somewhere safe in all this shit._

Chloe took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, allowing her mind drift to other thoughts as she opened her eyes to glance at the girl next to her.  
Max had slid down and was half-laying half-leaning against her with her head resting against Chloe's stomach, aside from her steady breathing she made no other movement or sound. Chloe gently reached over with her free hand, as if Max were the most fragile thing that existed and touched the side of her head. Her scalp was still a little damp but felt warm beneath her fingers. She slowly and gently trailed her fingers through the brown hair watching it glide across her fingers and softly fall back against her scalp. Chloe thought she caught the faintest fragrance of shampoo or maybe conditioner that Max must have used last.  
The small girl murmured and stirred slightly, prompting Chloe to carefully take her hand away. The faint smell lingered on her fingertips as she brought them up to her face to brush away a small tear of happiness that had formed in the corner of her eye. She smiled and gently lowered her face to brush a soft kiss on Max's hair.

 _You kissed me back you beautiful little dork. You really meant it too, didn't you._

 _Making this officially the best and craziest week of my entire life._

Pleasant memories and thoughts of Max helped the week's tensions uncoil within her, being replaced by weariness. Her mind wandered as she thought about all that had happened with Max, Nathan, Frank, her mom, David, Rachel and the town, all of it whirled in her head and compounded her growing exhaustion. She knew she was probably coming down from the stress and adrenaline but hadn't realized how burned-out she felt until she'd sat still long enough to think about it.

At the center of the week had been Max, there with her, supporting her and trying to help pull Chloe's head out of her own ass.

She glanced down at the sleeping girl and softly whispered, "Did you know what you were doing for me? How can I ever explain how much you've done, shit, are _still_ doing for me and how much that means? Or feel worthy of it? And that you did it for me because you wanted to, not because I asked you to."

 _Maybe I should find the balls to tell her when she's actually awake to hear it._

Max had unconsciously shifted and now rested with her head fully in Chloe's lap. Chloe adjusted the coats to keep the sleeping girl covered and gently bent her head and placed another light kiss on the side of Max's head.

 _I won't let you down._

Although she seemed to be resting comfortably concerns about what may be wrong with Max still tugged at Chloe's mind. She slowly bent forward a bit trying to look at Max's face and nose without disturbing her. At least it looked like the bleeding hadn't started again.

Thursday night when they'd crashed at Chloe's house Max had tried to explain a little more about how she thought her powers worked. She had said that usually the nosebleeds and blackouts only became a problem when she'd been using her power a lot, maybe pushing herself too much? But that didn't explain earlier when her nose had bled and hadn't used her powers, what did that mean? Something worse?

 _Fuck Max, what is going on with you?_

At least the girl was resting now and Chloe realized she should probably try to do the same. She wasn't sure what they'd face once the storm had passed but she imagined it was going to be a challenge getting out of here and back to town, hopefully her truck hadn't blown away in the storm with everything else.

She sighed as she looked around the small room one last time, satisfied everything was as good as it could be she turned her phone light off and set it to her side. Briefly adjusting the covers around them both she lay back against the wall with her left arm draped across the small girl's shoulders and side.

Her eyelids grew heavy and fluttered closed as the howling wind outside became a dull hum that slowly faded in her ears as sleep took her.

* * *

Legs lazily dangled over the edge of the cliff as they slowly swung back and forth. The gentle tapping of the boot heels against the stone was oddly comforting to their owner. Every so often a heel would bump the against the side of the cliff hard enough to dislodge small pebbles and dirt that fell to the churning waters far below. But the steady clacking and scraping noises it caused were barely audible over the symphony of chaos that played on the air. The dislodged pebbles that sank into the waters below mixed with crashing waves and fierce swells that battered against the cliff. All around a storm raged, nature's fury incarnate. Even though the figure sat on a cliff's edge opposite the storm's epicenter, the power and energy from it could be felt everywhere, it's display a thing of legend. Lightning and wind driven rain dominated the view, spoils of the massive vortex's plundering rage flew through the air over and near the figure, slamming into the cliffs and the ground nearby, crashing to the waters below.

The figure showed no concern.

A dim light shown from behind where it sat comfortably on the edge of the cliff, bathing it's silhouette in a pool of soft white light. It was humming softly to itself and gazing down at it's hands where between slender fingers was woven and intricate cat's cradle of plain white string. The string itself was unremarkable except for the numerous simple knots along it's length who's only purpose one could imagine was to mark a point on the string itself.

The heavy hooded coat it wore kept the rain and wind from a brow that was creased in deep concentration. Fingers moved back and forth with smooth dexterity much like a loom weaving cloth, the string slipping off one finger to catch another in an ever-changing pattern. Occasionally the lone figure would stop and look up at the chaos around it, it's gaze far into the distance as if considering the answer to a question that was known only to itself, moments later resuming the delicate motions. It's calm demeanor was a stark contrast to the weather's fury around it.

Finally after some minutes it stopped and stared at the complex web strung between it's hands, frowning.

"This, should not be."

Sighing with a shake of it's head it reversed the weave, moving back one, two, then three steps, frowning at each point. Then slowly moving the weave forward again as the strings slipped, hooked and intertwined into the same pattern as moments ago. After staring a minute longer the figure's face settled to a mask of firm acceptance. Again speaking aloud seemingly to no one.

"Fine. We will do this your way-"

The figure stood up clasping it's hands together, a moment later they unclasped and the string was gone. It turned to face the wall behind it whereon was inscribed a pattern of glowing runes that cast pale white light before them. The figure stepped forward reaching out to touch them, the glow's intensity increasing as the hand drew near. Slender fingers brushed the top of the inscription and gently dragged down it's surface, playing across the lines and swirls of the characters as the glow increased. As it's fingers reached the bottom the light's extreme intensity faded and the figure took it's hand away. Turning back toward the water and the land beyond it gazed skyward and finished it's thought.

"-but for all the toil and tears I fear this will only yield more of the same."

A brilliant bolt of lightning exploded across the deep black of the angry sky briefly illuminating a single tear on the figure's face. Slowly it ran down a cheek, finally breaking free to join the waters below. Turning from the view the figure glanced back at the ruined lighthouse and the small building, the glowing runes on it's back wall dark once again. After a moment it nodded to itself before pulling the jacket's hood lower and walking off down the hill, into a future now uncertain.

* * *

The first thing Chloe was aware of was the smell, it was hard to miss it. An odd mix of grass and fertilizer came to her nose, borne on gusty winds who's cool, damp touch sent a shiver through her body. She heard distant voices, hard to make out at first but as moments passed they seemed to grow closer and clearer, she thought she recognized them.

First she recognized David's gravelly voice, speaking with someone. The other voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it and they both were difficult to hear over the whistling of the wind. As the sounds around her became clear her vision also came into focus and she saw the source of the second voice, Officer Anderson Berry of Arcadia Bay's police department, who stood facing her.

 _Great, now what? Ugh! Can't they ever leave me the fuck alone for one goddamned week._

She heard someone make a snorting noise, maybe in response to something David had said? She was trying to figure out the conversation and looked to her right to see two other police officers who's faces she recognized but couldn't remember their names. Everyone seemed tense and on-edge.

Her vision now clear she looked around at her surroundings and felt fresh chills creep up her spine as she realized where they all stood and the source of the smells she'd noticed. The cold wind that carried the odors blew across the farm fields around the old Prescott family barn. It was nighttime though the sky was heavy enough with clouds that she couldn't see the moon. The group stood near the rusted metal gate that opened onto the property. Slightly back from them she saw two parked police cars angled to block the road out of the barn's yard. As she looked around she realized Max was nowhere in sight.

 _What the hell, why are we out here?_

Around her gusty winds tossed the trees and long grasses back and forth. Nearby an old windmill spun violently and the night air was filled with a stormy concert of banging metal and creaking wood being pushed and stressed by the forceful winds. Looking down she saw she was holding a small notepad with various notes written on the page. She felt herself nod as she looked at the notes and noticed Officer Berry was looking at her expectantly. His voice was quiet but firm.

"And your sure that's the right code? If this is what you suspect and someone hears us fumbling around trying to get in things could get pretty ugly."

She felt her head nod again and heard David speak up, "Yeah I'm sure, I trust their info."

One of the two officers that was standing to the side, apparently the same one who'd snorted earlier, chimed in. "Madsen, you dragged us out here and what do we find? An old abandoned farm, no power, no one around. You wanted us to take the word of a couple teenage girls who seem to love attention, good or bad, that this code will unlock a door into some mysterious underground photo studio? A place where young girls are taken against their will and that it's full of evidence that links a respected teacher to several victims, including the Amber girl? Berry, you know how this all sounds right? How do we know this all isn't just some bullshit prank by a couple of bored delinquents?"

Chloe didn't know who this guy was but cop or not she wasn't gonna put up with shit talk about Max, or her. She started to speak but David's voice cut her off. His tone was barbed and he wasn't making any effort to hide the fact the officer's comments had pissed him off too.

"Because they're smart, probably smarter than you. And they've been working on gathering all this evidence and tracking things longer than you. I trust them and you can't ignore that their facts have all been spot-on so far, so how much more cause do you guys need?"

"Oh! Well if you trust them then…"

The disgruntled officer started his retort before Officer Berry looked at him, holding his hand up indicating the officer should drop it.

"Abraham, it's fine. We've already found the poor Amber girl's body right where they said it would be. They didn't make that up, why would they make this up? If what they say is true about what's under here, then this teacher is going to have a lot of uncomfortable explaining to do."

Chloe heard David's voice again, "Look Anderson. Andy. You know me. Now I know I can fly off the handle and overreact about things at times but not this time. I'm asking you please, trust me on this?"

Andy Berry again looked at Chloe when he spoke holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

"David, as much as I'd prefer something like this were a prank, you've sold me. I don't think they're making this up either, especially after finding that body where they said it was. So this place is probably worth a look too." Chloe felt herself nod in agreement as Andy Berry continued.

"Alright, when we go in, I'll take point. Abraham, Perry, you two flank us and Madsen you're bringing up the rear. No cowboy crap either, the last thing we need is someone innocent getting hurt. If the barn is clear we find the way down to this bunker and David, you'll get to do the honors with the code."

Chloe again felt herself nod but the realization she hadn't _thought_ about nodding fueled a growing anxiety in the pit of her stomach. She also didn't understand why Officer Berry looked at her when clearly talking to David.

The officers began checking their weapons and equipment one last time. Chloe also realized she hadn't actually seen David yet and tried to look around for him. Instead she watched herself adjusting a bulletproof vest she was wearing, then drawing what looked like a .45 caliber handgun and after checking it she held it at a low ready position. It didn't worry her that she knew how to safety check a gun, she'd watched enough online videos to have a good idea of standard handgun techniques. What truly worried her was that again she hadn't thought about doing any of these things.  
But what really scared her were the large masculine hands she saw manipulating the weapon, they definitely did not belong to her. Neither did the forearms they were attached to and as they all proceeded quickly toward the barn, Chloe got a good glimpse of the watch being worn around one wrist, the recognition combusted her anxiety into panic.

 _David?_

 _What…_

 _the fuck is this?!_

As the foreboding shape of the barn grew near she tried to stop, to turn around and run but her legs didn't respond. She needed to get out of this fucked-up nightmare, she needed to find Max, she needed to get the hell away from this place!

 _I'm not going back down there!_

 _Fuck no! NO!_

Her legs ignored her mental urging as she struggled to move backwards only to watch herself continue moving forward, her mind screaming in fear that her voice wouldn't utter. All she could hear was the sound of her measured breaths as she quickly moved up to the side of the barn. She was trapped inside…herself? She couldn't even look away, feeling paralyzed and at the mercy of whatever carried her along. She watched the officers quickly and quietly take up positions around the barn's large doors where a sturdy padlock was unlocked and hanging from the hasp.

Officer Berry stood slightly off center of the doors as the other two officers readied themselves to either side. Chloe stood slightly behind Officer Berry and waited as Abraham and Perry slowly pulled the large barn doors open. Berry nodded to them, quickly peeked into the barn, then fully moved in and to one side, followed by the officers and Chloe following them in last.

Scanning high and low they swept the barn interior quickly and the familiar smells of old wood and musty hay greeted her. Aside from what they'd expected to find the only other remarkable thing was a very out-of-place sleek black luxury sedan parked in the center. Checking it they found it empty and again Chloe felt herself nod and point to the back wall of the barn where the large trapdoor stood open. Dim fluorescent light shown up from the opening revealing the concrete stairs to what Chloe knew was the bunker below.

Berry looked at Chloe and nodded a grim confirmation before signaling the other two to move forward. The officer that Berry had called Abraham looked down the stairwell quickly and nodded to signal an 'all clear'. His face looked slightly surprised which Chloe figured was a genuine reaction to the fact that it was looking less and less like "a prank" to him.

As if David had read her thoughts she heard his whispered verbal jab at Abraham "Still look like a 'bullshit prank'?" to which the officer gave him a frown and Andy Berry put his hand up again to silence them both.

They all paused a moment before Berry proceeded forward, quickly and quietly down the steps followed by the two officers. She watched herself look around the barn, take a deep breath and wipe her forehead before following the officers down the bunker stairwell. Descending into a place she had never wanted to return to. The dry smell of concrete and oiled metal greeted her nose as the heels of her boots made muffled scuffling noises on the steps as small bits of hay tumbled to the steps below.

Her feelings of panic still lingered under the surface but they were being superseded by greater feelings of curiosity. It was like being in a first-person video game but someone else had the controls and she was the character, a slave to someone else's whims.

She felt her pulse speed up as she joined the three officers in the short hallway outside the massive vault door. Officer Berry nodded toward Chloe and she watched her hand come up and tap in the code on the keypad that she and Max had told David about earlier. The door made a loud metallic *click* as the vault lock disengaged and Abraham and Perry turned the handle and pulled the huge door open.

Andy Berry moved through the vault door first quickly followed by the other two officers and finally Chloe stepped through after them.

From inside Chloe recognized the sound of Mark Jefferson's voice as he called out in surprise, "What the hell? Who is that? This is private prop-"

He was cut short as the officers rushed inside, yelling commands with weapons trained on the far side of the room.

Chloe released her grip the vinyl strip curtain she had held out of the way for the officers and moved to stand in the open space between the rooms. She glanced behind herself at the shelves of supplies and the bunker door before looking forward into the Dark Room itself.

Standing near the far side of the room was the man Chloe had only spoken with once outside of Max's dorm. But she knew so much more from what Max had told her, how he'd violated Max with the things she used to love most, how he'd hurt her, hurt Rachel. It had broken her heart when Max had told her and now she felt her anger rise as she watched him, feeling it coming to a boil within her.

 _You smug arrogant asshole piece of shit!_

She wanted to shoot him, badly. Just one bullet between the eyes or maybe one to each leg, let him bleed out for awhile and suffer slowly.

 _Just like you made my friends suffer._

 _Fuck it!_

She raised her weapon, looking down the sight and squeezed the trigger, once, twice.  
But the gun never discharged, her finger didn't respond and she realized the gun still pointed down where it was held ready.

 _What?! No!_

 _God damnit NO! Fire! Shoot his ass!_

Her frustration and anger at her body's lack of response only compounded as she watched Mark Jefferson appearing calm as he stood on the other side of a long black sofa, his smooth voice held genuine confusion "Officers, what's this all about?"

Andy Berry spoke, "Mark Jefferson, you are under arrest."

"Arrest?" Jefferson looked amused and nonchalant. Chloe now stood with her weapon trained on him and Jefferson's face seemed to register realization as he looked in Chloe's direction.

"David Madsen! What a shocker. Though honestly I can't say I'm surprised to see you involved with... whatever this is, given your penchant for extreme paranoia. But all you've succeeded in doing here is overreacting on some false information and imaginings. Not to mention wasting the time of these officers, whom I'm sure with this storm moving in had better things to do tonight."

Chloe heard David's angry voice in answer "Jefferson, it's over!"

Mark Jefferson smiled, shaking his head dismissively as he looked toward Berry, Abraham and Perry, "Gentlemen please. It would seem you have been given misinformation. This is obviously someone's idea of a prank and Mr. Madsen here was all too gullible to fall for it which has only wasted both your and my valuable time."

Officer Berry answered with a firm voice "Well sir, if this is all a prank then you won't mind coming with us down to the station. We can get some information from you there and sort everything out."

Jefferson chuckled a little as if realizing an unspoken joke. Relaxed, he turned and began to move towards the right side wall where some cabinets stood, "I'm sure we can clear this all up right here and now if you'll tell me who-"

"Sir, don't move!" Berry barked an order "Now I said you are under arrest. So place your hands behind your head and interlock your fingers, do it now!"

Jefferson's irritation began to show through as he looked indignant, arms spread in frustration "This is ridiculous! Under arrest for what?! Working in my own photo studio! For being a victim of someone's paranoid delusions?"

Chloe then heard David's disgusted voice boom out "For what? For kidnapping and murder you sick son-of-a-bitch!"

Andy Berry glanced back at David for a moment, "It's OK Madsen calm down, we've got him now."

A moment is all it took.

"FUCK YOU!" Jefferson snarled. He dropped down behind the couch for a moment then came up explosively, grunting as he flung the front of the couch up at the officers in a display of surprising strength. The couch was bulky but light and easily flipped over and skidded across the floor crashing into Officers Berry and Abraham, Officer Perry dodged to the side avoiding the couch but lost his footing and stumbled to the floor next to the desk.

Chloe felt her pulse quicken at the shock of Jefferson's outburst and the ensuing chaos as adrenaline dumped into her bloodstream. She looked over at the disoriented officers and then back at Jefferson who was charging right at her!

Chloe's mind raced as she realized David stood in the middle of the only way out of the Dark Room, her mind yelling at David to act as if he could hear her.

 _The door, David he's running! Damn it stop him! Fuck! DO something!_

She tried to act, attempting to will her body, David's body, to move or react with no success. She only felt tense uncertainty and now confusion from David as he stood there apparently uncertain what to do.

Jefferson charged, using his hands to try and shove David to the side as he ducked between him and the vinyl curtain running for freedom beyond.

At the last second Chloe felt David shake his head as though coming out of a daze and watched as he reached out and grabbed Jefferson's hand trying to seize hold of him. Barely pausing Jefferson spun back towards David bringing his fist up and connecting a solid punch to David's face. Chloe felt her head snap back as the sharp pain lanced out from her jaw and cheek. The blow caught David off-guard and he staggered as his weapon hand flailed back trying to catch his balance, losing grip on his gun Chloe watched it clatter to the floor. The pain of the blow collided with Chloe's boiling frustration and anger!

 _Enough of this fucking marionette bullshit!_

She felt a sudden tingling sensation wash over her and finally felt her body respond as she looked back at Jefferson. The man glanced briefly where the gun had fallen and grinned maliciously at her. He seemed to change his mind as he noticed the officers standing back up and instead turned toward the bunker door to make his escape.

Chloe reacted, feeling her body respond with motion and skilled purpose. In one movement she spun quickly at the waist, dropping to one knee as the momentum carried her body around. As she spun she straightened her free leg and it came around in a sweeping motion to connect with the side of Jefferson's knees. The fleeing man reeled sideways from the impact, stumbling as he lost his balance.

Chloe finished the sweeping kick, standing up fluidly from it just in time to see an off-balanced Jefferson crash head-first into the shelves near the door, cans and other supplies scattered to the floor.  
She side-stepped toward the vault door trying to keep herself between it and the fleeing teacher. Jefferson shook his head cursing as he began quickly pushing himself back off the shelves, turning to look at Chloe his face now a mask of rage.

Without thinking she felt her right foot step back as she brought both hands up in a stance to protect either side of her head just as the furious teacher charged her!

Jefferson fired a fast but off-balanced left-jab which met Chloe's right hand as she blocked, swatting it across the man's body causing him to spin slightly to his right.

His expression was feral as he spun back toward Chloe with a wild but powerful haymaker off his right arm. Chloe brought her left arm up to shield the side of her head and leaned into the blow as it connected with her block, her arm absorbing most of the force.

Before the crazed teacher could recover Chloe quickly straightened her left arm snaking it around and back under Jefferson's right arm, trapping it. Without pause she stepped toward him as her right elbow came up in a quick hard strike to Jefferson's jaw followed by her right knee impacting the dazed teacher's solar plexus.

She released her grip and the disoriented man doubled-over coughing as he turned away from her, staggering back into the damaged shelves.

David's angry voice boomed out as Chloe yelled, "Stay down and don't move fucker!"

Jefferson shook his head and let out an enraged yell as he began to straighten up and turn toward her.

Chloe's anger boiled over, exploding into physical rage!

 _God damn motherfucker!_

Before he could finish facing her Chloe came from behind, grabbing his left wrist and bending his arm up behind his back, her right hand grabbed the back of Jefferson's head by the hair.

"They said!" she yelled into Jefferson's ear.

Punctuating each word with a slam she smashed Jefferson's head down into the shelves three times.

"YOU!"

"are UNDER!"

"ARREST!"

Her arms shaking, Chloe released her hold letting the man fall forward.  
Stepping back she watched as Mark Jefferson, renowned photo artist, celebrated photography arts teacher and murderer slumped to his knees before tipping forward into the shelves, unconscious before he even reached the floor.

 _That was for Max! A_ _nd for Rachel, you psycho asshole!_

The odd tingling sensation washed over her briefly as Chloe looked from the unconscious man on the floor to her shaking hands realizing she no longer felt like she was the one moving them.

Abraham and Perry having recovered, swarmed on a prone Jefferson while Andy Berry stood back up with his weapon trained on the former teacher. Berry looked at Chloe, eyes wide.

"Je-sus! Nice job Madsen, you alright?"

Chloe's mind raced as she tried to process what just happened. Everything had begun and was over in seconds, she could feel she had been in control during the fight but had no idea how she did any of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She heard David's voice grumble as she rubbed her jaw.

Berry gave her a wry smile, "I don't suppose you read him his rights first?"

David scoffed, "I got as far as explaining his right to remain silent."

They all chuckled as the two officers finished handcuffing Mark Jefferson and hauling him to his feet before half-dragging half-carrying him out of the bunker.

Chloe watched as Officer Berry turned around and began surveying the room, scanning the paintings and photos on the walls.

"My god Madsen, you were right, Chloe and Max were right."

Chloe heard a faint rushing noise and felt the scene growing distant and fuzzy. The voices began fading out much like it started when they had stood outside the barn earlier. She looked around the room and now saw David as he walked towards the desk and file cabinet full of binders, coming to stand next to Andy who was looking at all the girls names written there.

David's voice was a mix of disgust and contempt "Jesus Andy what the hell is all this?"

Andy Berry turned toward him smiling grimly, "Well, I think this is me being very glad I listened to you. I think this is also us owing those two girls one helluva debit."

Chloe felt herself shiver at the remembrance of the cabinet and the graphic content on the desk and the computer. She watched as Andy and David pulled some binders off the shelf and turned to the desk as they began looking through everything.

The rushing noise increased as the edges of her view began to darken and shrink further inward before the scene completely faded away.

Her eyes shot open as she took in a sudden sharp breath. She found herself staring over at the floor near the small table where all the scattered papers she'd dumped earlier still lay. As the fogginess from her dream cleared she remembered where they were.

She looked quickly to her left but Max was still there, still fast asleep with her head in Chloe's lap, outside the wind howled, nothing had changed. Breathing a steady sigh of relief she wiped a little perspiration from her forehead with her free hand and leaned back closing her eyes.

 _Fuck._

 _Just a dream, or nightmare. Forget the damn smokes, I need to get hella baked!_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello beautiful people!**

 **Wow, so again another chapter bomb! I had intended this chapter to be around the same size as the last but everything I wanted to cover ended up requiring many more words, ah well. I do like the larger\longer style as I feel I can cover as much as I need to without feeling constrained.**

 **So Chloe took most of center stage in this one, with a little help from Max and David ;)  
Don't worry though, I have plenty of Max-time coming in the next chapter! ****As the story evolves I will be giving both equal shares of screen time as new arcs and the plot develops. I'll try to keep things clear so you guys don't get confused with too much head-hoping.**

 **Finally, I can't say enough how much I appreciate you reading Wonderland!  
With so many awesome stories out there I'm honored you chose to take time for mine! If you like what you read and can spare a moment for a review please do!**

 **Until next time, be true to yourself and find joy in what you love!**


	7. Something Old Something Blue

"Once I was told 'Eyes never lie though they can't speak'  
Those hazel eyes are telling me 'Words are never enough'"  
\- Anggun Vrismaya

* * *

[Saturday, October 12th 2013]

* * *

A small nose raised into the breeze and sniffed, testing the scents. Today cooler winds whistled softly through the low grasses and stirred dry autumn leaves into ever-changing mosaics of fall color. Soft fur kept the owner of the nose warm and comfortable as he scurried across the wooden top of the picnic table. Finding nothing particularly interesting in this spot he hopped down moving quickly and cautiously further up the path to the top where the land fell away to the water.

Cresting the top of the path he paused and scanned the ground and surrounding foliage. Never trusting only his eyes he raised his nose again toward the sky taking in fresh air and it's many meanings. It was more than just life to him. It was also cool relief on warm summer days, it's breezes helped to wash away stale smells and bring freshness. It also carried messages, ones that told of weather to come, or of friends or competitors nearby. Some messages warned of approaching dangers that were best avoided.

Currently the scents he took in told him of the seasons changes. The cold autumn air was pushing out the warm summer days, hints of drying leaves, spicy pine and crisp cool evenings touched his senses, the forest was preparing for the long deep sleep ahead. But one scent caught his attention more than the rest, the one he'd hoped to find.

Food!

The squirrel scampered forward a few feet to the small patch of ground his nose led him to, a poorly concealed treasure cache left by another. Pine needles and bits of dirt and twigs scattered and tumbled to either side as he quickly uncovered his spoils in the form of a rather impressive acorn. Satisfied, he grabbed it with both paws, biting off the cap before he began cracking into the nut with his teeth.

Suddenly a rustle of movement made him freeze. Over near the far edge of the land the creature that had startled him turned and was regarding him quietly with large deep eyes. He sat still as he watched it, checking for signs of danger but it's presence was calm, there was no agitation or tense feelings of threat coming from it.

Satisfied there was no immediate danger but desiring to move on now the squirrel gripped the acorn in his teeth and dashed off into the thick underbrush.

Max smiled as she watched him dart back into the forest.

 _Be safe and find lots of food._

She turned back around where she sat alone on the bench near the lighthouse, overlooking the bay.

Her hands rested comfortably in her lap as she held her beige Polaroid camera, slowly turning it over and over as she studied it. She trailed her fingers over the smooth hard plastic of the case and the seams between the various pieces. She loved old cameras and this one was her favorite, despite it's age it looked practically new. It had belonged to Chloe's dad William and was a gift to her from Chloe on the day they'd been reunited, the same day her old camera had met it's end during Max's altercation with Nathan.

She turned the camera towards her face, looking at the glass of the lens and tried to summon a smile. Her finger moved to the shutter button and hovered there as she hesitated. After a moment her expression changed to a disheartened frown and with a heavy sigh she took her finger away again and snapped the camera closed.

 _What's the point._

Leaning forward she placed the camera back in her bag by her feet and looked out at the bay.

It was a beautiful autumn day. The air was fresh and crisp but the sun's light was warm enough that her ripped denim shorts, punk tee and green flannel were comfortable. Occasionally a cool but pleasant breeze would swirl across her legs, brush her face and lightly tug at her hair. Around her birds darted through the trees, their evening song mingling with the distant calls of the gulls. Butterflies flitted and danced along the wooden fence nearby enjoying the day's last warm rays of sun.

Max recognized among them a brilliant blue butterfly gently fanning it's wings on a fence post. She smiled at it.

"Hello friend."

Inhaling deeply she felt a sense of complete peace wash through her as she exhaled.

The setting sun sparkled across the water painting blended swaths of red and orange hues that glistened on the rippling tides. It would have made a nice photo she realized.

Looking to her left she saw Arcadia Bay, distant from where she sat but she could still see people going about their evening routines. She found her eyes drawn back to the sunset and it's stunningly beautiful colors.

"It is gorgeous isn't it?"

Startled, Max slowly looked to her right at the person that now sat next to her.

"Hello Max."

Rachel Amber turned her head toward Max, a wistful look in her hazel eyes.

Max's mind went blank, her mouth falling open slightly as she stared into the face of the girl she'd never met.

Rachel smiled at her, when she spoke her tone was warm and pleasant.

"I used to love coming up here on nights like this, it always felt so free and open. Like you could just dive off the cliff and float on the air, fly away to wherever you wanted ya know?"

As Max continued to stare at her dumbfounded she noticed Rachel was wearing the same outfit she was. She also realized that pictures she'd seen of the girl only came so close to the real person. Light from the setting sun highlighted her face enhancing her natural beauty, the image reminded Max of Chloe in that way, the sunlight made them both more beautiful.

Rachel smiled at her briefly before turning back toward the sunset and continued "We'd get views like this back in Long Beach, but there was something about this place, this area, nothing could compare. It's funny, for the longest time I wanted to get the hell out of here. Just get through school and back to Cali where I could start a real life, but part of me could never get over this stupid little town. It had this kind of, lost-in-time charm. I didn't want to leave that behind."

She sat quietly in thought for a moment before smiling again "I guess I never had to."

Max felt tears well up in her eyes, sudden remorse and guilt making her voice crack.

"Rachel, I am SO sorry. I tried, we tried, so hard." tears now running freely down her cheeks.

Rachel turned to face her, taking Max's hands in hers and speaking gently as she looked intently into her eyes.

"Hey, stop it. I know you did, both of you. But you've cried enough Max. It's cool OK? Really."

Max struggled to find words, "I just…I wish we'd been sooner. Maybe if I'd looked Chloe up when I first came back here like I should have then maybe we-" Rachel smiled and shook her head interrupting her.

"Nah girl, I was already off trying to chase my dreams, it wouldn't have made any difference Max. You want to take blame for everything and everyone but all the world's problems aren't your fault. This is one thing you can't own, because my choices were on me, you get me? I was just a little too blinded by my own dreams to see things I should have."

Max sniffed, letting out a small sigh as Rachel reached up with her fingertips and gently wiped the tears from the brunette's freckled face.

"You didn't come back to Arcadia Bay for me anyway and now the only reason you're staying is for her." It was a statement.

"Chloe?" Max's voice cracked a little and Rachel smiled "Chloe."

She took Max's hands again, their soft warmth was comforting as she continued.

"She needed your help to the truth. She was dying inside Max and you helped bring her back from the edge. You give her a reason to believe, to hope and dream again and it's been a long time since she felt any of that, felt like she mattered. She is going to continue to surprise you with the person she is becoming and thanks to you, she has that chance now." Max tried to swallow back a lump in her throat.

"She was so sure Rachel, so sure we'd find you. That we could all be friends and-" Max's words caught behind the lump she'd failed to swallow as fresh tears ran down her face. She sighed in irritation at her own emotions.

Rachel looked into her eyes with a slow shake of her head. "She knew Max, she knew. But it's always the truths we know we can't deny that are the same truths we fight so hard not to see. It was easier for her to imagine I'd taken off and left her behind, it fit her whole unwanted pariah attitude and helped her avoid facing the truth. The truth that I was gone and it really had nothing to do with her." Max silently looked at her, taking in what she'd said.

"At least, I heard that on a talk show once, so I guess it's true." Rachel shrugged at Max before her smile peeked through, lightening the mood. Max let out a small laugh as Rachel chuckled and continued.

"But she was right Max and so were you. You acknowledged my truth before she did. It took your courage and love to bring her to it. I know how hard and painful that was for you and what you sacrificed for it. You've gone through so much and I know it won't be easy for you either, but you need to realize how important that was to her and to me. "

Max sniffed and smiled despite the sadness she still felt.

Rachel grinned at her "There, made ya smile! You have a beautiful one you know? And we are friends, you and I are here right now. I'm glad I finally got to meet you Max." she reached up and dabbed Max's tears again.

Max's smile slipped a little as she exhaled strongly, finally asking the question she dreaded.

"What... what is this? I mean, am I-"

"Dead?" Rachel finished.

"Yeah." Max answered gloomily.

Rachel reached over to lightly brush her hand along Max's cheek, "No. But you did overdo it just a bit there Wonder Girl."

Max frowned "Ok, so if I'm not dead then I'm crazy, aren't I? This is me losing it finally, isn't it?" she said flatly.

Rachel tilted her head to the left and pursed her lips, regarding her with mock seriousness.

"So you think your mind is making all this up huh? Just like, POOF, Crazy Max is chatting with a living dead girl? Dude you're pretty creative and smart but do you really think even you could imagine all this perfection?", Rachel pointed up and down at herself, "Puh-lease girlfriend!" finishing with a wink.

Max coughed out a laugh and grinned as Rachel snickered before they both looked back out over the bay. After a quiet moment Rachel spoke, her tone more serious.

"You're not crazy Max. I don't have all the answers, but I do know I'm here now with you and it feels pretty real to me.", she paused before continuing.

"I just know that I can't stay here for long. There are other things I need to go do." Max frowned a little as she looked at her.

"I wish you could stay, Chloe would love to see you too."

Rachel smiled in sympathy, "I know Max, I'll visit her, I promise. Just not yet. She has you and that is all she needs right now."

The words hung there in the air for a moment before Rachel spoke again.

"So… You and Chloe huh?" she said with a knowing grin. Max felt her cheeks grow warm as she caught Rachel's meaning.

"Yeah, me and Chloe." she smiled, blushing at thoughts of the sassy punk. Rachel's eyes glimmered as she gave her a big smile and a playful shove on the shoulder.

"Dude, that is awesome! You two are so good for each other, I could always tell."

Max scoffed "Ha! How would you know? You and I never met before now. See? Told you. I prolly am nuts." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Max, please. She used to always talk about you and her and all the crazy cool shit you guys did as kids like it was just yesterday. You two were thick as thieves. Sometimes if she'd get a little too baked she'd get all emo if she was talking about you. That's when I could tell dude, I could hear it in her voice, see it in her eyes. I could've never given her everything she wanted, but you can, it's been you all along. You guys are like two halves of the same soul. I actually used to get a little jealous of you."

Max's hushed tone was part amazement part awe, "You? Were jealous of me?"

Rachel playfully snarked "Heh, um YEAH?", offering a warm smile before continuing.

"Chloe and I were tight, she was my best friend, my sister and I loved her for all those reasons and more. But there was always this place in her heart for you Max. A place I never saw anyone else reach, she never forgot about you. So you two actually hooking up is hella awesome."

Max snickered, "You sound like her." then imitating Chloe's voice " _Hella right, hella crazy, hella cool!_ ", Rachel scoffed.

"Pfft, please, where do you think she stole that from hello?" she circled her index fingers in the air to point back at herself. They both broke out in genuine laughter as they gazed back out at the bay.

In the distance the sun was settling below the horizon, bathing the water with the day's last few beautiful shades of reds and oranges. Dusk was slowly settling in.

"Max, it's time."

A chill crept down Max's spine on hearing those words and she turned toward Rachel who had already turned sideways to face her. Max began to say something but Rachel started first.

"I have to go now Max."

Max reached over to rest her hand on Rachel's knee, "Don't go yet, please? Just stay a little longer? There is so much I need to talk about. It feels like everything that's happened this week is slowly driving me nuts and I'm so fucking confused. Even when I think I figured something out I just find more questions and end up feeling like I really don't understand shit." Rachel smiled warmly at her.

"I know Max but you will, in time. And I didn't say I won't be back. People always have shit to go take care of and so do I, even now. But I have some stuff I want to talk about with you too so lets call it a future date, cool?"

Max nodded clearing her throat to keep her voice from cracking "OK, it's a future date then. Do you maybe know when you'll be back?"  
Rachel reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from Max's face where it had clung to a tear-moistened cheek.

"Max, I'll always be with you and Chloe. You guys had my back, even when you didn't have to. I will always have yours. You could have given up and walked away but you didn't and that gives me so much hope for the future, both your futures. Just promise me something?"

Max nodded slowly.

"Keep doing what you love and don't give up on your dreams Max. They haven't given up on you."

Rachel gently took Max's hand off her knee turning it palm up and pressed her own hand palm down against Max's. She slowly trailed her hand forward until their fingertips softly met, finally she gently folded Max's fingers back over her palm and held it closed moment as she looked back up into Max's eyes.

"Chloe told you that you're amazing and now Max Caulfield, I'm telling you. It's time you stop doubting yourself and start believing in yourself because there is strength in that. That strength will carry you far into the future and see you through the days to come.

Max felt the temperature dropping, the final rays from the sun had all but gone down below the horizon and she could feel the cold night creeping in, causing her to shiver. Puzzled by Rachel's sincerity she looked down at her closed hand, then up at Rachel.

"Rachel I'm…I mean that's nice of you to say, thank you. But I don't-"

The beautiful blond girl leaned in towards her gently placing her fingertips on Max's mouth as she softly kissed her forehead and whispered.

"Until next time girl. Be seeing you." she sat back again and gave Max a wink.

"Rachel, wait!"

Max's eyes opened as she reached out into empty air for the girl who was no longer there, her spoken plea echoing across the room where she and Chloe had taken shelter. Dust motes lightly swirled and floated across the room away from her, sparkling in the dim light. She felt the warm weight of a body and looked to her right to see Chloe asleep tucked up against her side, stirring slightly at Max's movement. The air in the room felt cold on Max's face and arms where the covers had fallen away from her. But she could feel the steady warmth coming from Chloe where she lay against her.

Outside the wind still howled but she thought the gusts sounded less forceful, it no longer sounded like a thousand roaring freight trains. The noise inside their small room was definitely quieter and she'd gotten so used to the roaring of the storm that the near-quiet sounded odd in it's own right.

Max sighed and reached her hand up to her face to wipe away the remains of tears, surprised that she really had been crying. Her attention moved to her other hand where her fingers were folded closed but she felt something warm and soft beneath them.

 _What the hell…_

She opened her fingers and froze, feeling her breath catch as a shiver ran down her spine and she stared unblinking at what lay in her palm.

 _Oh gods, I'm not crazy…_

In her hand lay a simple blue feather earring.

 _Thank you Rachel._

* * *

Chloe's mind drifted on the gentle ether of that semi-conscious place between sleep and waking. Most times she loved the feeling. Just awake enough to enjoy that her mind felt less crowded, but dozy enough that daily thoughts hadn't yet intruded making it difficult to think. This time however it didn't last as memories of recent events began bobbing around on the surface of her consciousness, poking at her, demanding attention.

Max's decisions, their feelings for each other, the town, the storm, their brushes with death, then Max collapsing. Other thoughts of her mom and David, finding Rachel, then her weird dream with David in the Dark Room. Her mind was starting to flip from one thought to the next without giving her a chance to really process any of them. She grimaced a little at the mental storm of thoughts.

 _I need a serious mental purge._

Next her senses began waking up, which irritated her further still. Not only was she not ready to think about any of the things which currently banged around in her head vying for attention, she wasn't ready to get up either. She became aware of the stiffness in her body, clothes that were mostly dry yet still damp in annoying places. Judging by the lack of ambient light through her eyelids she guessed not much time had passed since they both had crashed.

 _Well fuck, so much for getting any sleep._

She tried to relax her nerves as she waited in anticipation of the inevitable crash or thud of something else being thrown about in the storm or hitting the small building. After a little time had passed though she realized that none of those things had happened yet.

She was also aware of a pleasant, tingling sensation on her forehead and her scalp. She tried to focus on the feeling which so far was the only thing that wasn't annoying her.

As she lay there she began to realize that it seemed too quiet which only further stirred her into wakefulness. She realized she didn't hear the howling wind, or crashing trees or junk being thrown by the storm or…anything…

 _Huh?_

She slowly opened one eye and looked around, feeling much groggier than she thought she should. Apparently at some point she had slid down next to Max coming to rest her head in the smaller girl's lap.

She turned her head upwards to see Max above her, smiling warmly and snickering, apparently at the sight of Chloe's sleepy-faced one-eyed scrutiny. She was lightly combing her fingers through Chloe's hair.

"Hi Chlo."

Max's face looked healthier, not so ashen-colored. Her eyes looked brighter and her lips had color in them again. That and she was smiling which made Chloe feel happy just looking at it. The realization that Max was alright felt like a ton of bricks had just been taken off of Chloe's chest and she sighed a heavy breath of relief. Her mouth moved at first, opening slightly, pausing and closing as she tried to find words and failed, Max gave her puzzled look.

After a moment Chloe gave up trying to say what she felt.

 _Oh fuck it._

Chloe sat up and leaned in, sliding her arm behind Max's back up to cradle her head and move the smaller girl's head down into a kiss. Max had leaned into it as soon Chloe had moved her hand. After a few moments their lips separated as Chloe leaned back, her eyes slightly red and teary.

"What's wrong?" Max regarded her with concern.

Chloe swallowed trying to find her voice, then speaking gently but firmly. "Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me? You hella scared the shit out of me!" her voice lost it's edge as she finished.

Max leaned in close again, trying to sound comforting, "I'm sorry Chlo, I didn't mean to scare you. But I'm ok, we're both ok. Thanks to you."

Chloe sniffed, composing herself "I know Max…shit, don't be sorry. It's not like you did it on purpose. I just… dude you looked really bad earlier. You kept fading in and out, kept getting weaker. Then your nose started bleeding again and you looked worse, you couldn't even stand on your own and you started completely passing out. I didn't know what was happening and I thought maybe I was going to... lose you."

Max smiled, lightly kissing her nose before resting her forehead against Chloe's, "I'm ok, I feel pretty good really. I'm not going anywhere Chlo, you can count on that, k?"

"Ok." Chloe managed softly before taking a deep breath and clearing her throat. Sitting back a little she looked down at the impromptu bed she'd made for them earlier.

"Welp, it's not exactly what I would have planned for our first illicit nest of love." she said wryly.

Max smirked. "It's not without it's charm though. It's…rustic!"

Chloe straightened out her stiff legs, "If by rustic you mean that it looks like we kicked a hobo out of here so we could crash on their cardboard then…yeah, rustic." she shrugged.

Max grinned as they both stretched and stood up, leaning on each other for support. The sudden aches in Max's limbs made her wince and her ribs felt bruised from her dive to avoid the lighthouse earlier.

"Ow, gods, I feel like I slept on rocks for a year."

Chloe grimaced "You and me both, guess my bed needs better padding next time. Though my scalp does feel much more pleasant than the rest of me." Chloe smiled at her.

Max smiled bashfully, "You looked so cute and peaceful all curled up, I didn't want to wake you."

Chloe smiled and twisted at the waist back and forth, "Well we'll have to try this again when were somewhere a little more comfortable."

Max stretched again, "What I wouldn't give for my bed right now, I feel like I could sleep for a week."

After a moment of twisting Chloe groaned and rubbed her left shoulder "Shit… ouch fuck! I think really jacked-up my shoulder dodging the damn lighthouse."

"Better than the alternative though." Max answered grimly and Chloe nodded.

"True dat. Death by lighthouse isn't- ow! Ow ow ow! OK aaand my neck also apparently." Chloe's brow was tightly furrowed in pain as she tried to slowly turn her head to one side.

"Oh man that hella stings. OK, if this is what being old is going to feel like, I'll take a bullet now thanks."

Max frowned at her "That is so not funny." Chloe's expression turned sheepish.

"You're right. Uh, sorry."

Suddenly the blue-haired girl let out a gasp, "Shit Max! Do we even know how long we've been out? How much time has passed?"

Max's eyes narrowed in confusion "Huh? Time? I dunno. Why, what's wrong?"

Chloe looked at her, eyes wide and mouth open in shock, "All the body aches and stiffness? Like we've been asleep for too long? Max, think about it! Maybe we totally Rip Van Winkle'd and we're like 90 now!" Max sighed, groaning inwardly.

 _Ugh, sneaky wench, I fell for it._

Max returned a flat look, her tone dry "We're fine. Neither of us have beards."

Chloe rolled her eyes "Dude I'm not worried about my face, I don't have to shave or wax that."

Max's face scrunched up "Ok, stop."

Chloe promptly ignored the request.

"Max I could have some serious overgrowth going on down there after that many years dude."

"Chloe, just stop!" Max shook her head, eyes closed, trying to hold back giggling at the images her mind conjured. Chloe lightly bounced up and down looking thoughtful.

"Hmm, yeah, it does feel a little more snug down in the netherlands…"

Max's giggling started as she shook her head trying to banish the images.

"OK! Chlo, don't need to know! Don't care! Time to move on! T.M.I!"

Chloe grabbed Max's shoulders looking directly at her, pausing until their eyes met and then gasped.

"You probably do to Max! Some serious hobbit-level fur down there I bet." Max crinkled her face as Chloe continued.

"We should check!" she grabbed Max's jeans at the waist. The tickling on her stomach made the smaller girl's laughter burst out as she waved her hands back and forth.

"Oh my gods, Stop! You need to stop!"

Chloe bellowed "I bet we'll find an epic Max pelt!"

"Yiiiaah! Chloe! StopStopStopStop!" Max shouted between laughs as she tackled her, trying to clamp her hand over the taller girl's mouth. Chloe shouted as she turned her head to avoid Max's hands.

"Muffageddon! The doom of razors! The afro below! MAXimum Overgr-mmppfff" Chloe's rant was cut short by the four fingers of Max's hand being stuffed into her mouth.

Max looked at her still trying to get her giggling under control "Are you quite done?"

Chloe looked down at her, eyes full of mischief, mouth full of Max's fingers. "Uh HummmHmmffff."

"Swear to be serious?" she looked at her skeptically. Chloe rolled her eyes a little before trying to speak.

" 'es Maff, I pramif. o 'ore 'ush 'okes." She then swept her tongue across the bottom of Max's fingers.

"Yagh! Chloe!" Max yelped removing her fingers and snickering at the punk.

Chloe licked her lips, smiling at the brunette, "Mmm, you taste good."

Max coughed out a small laugh "Don't you start again."

"Hip and tangy, with artistic hints of emo." Chloe said thoughtfully.

"Chloe Price likes this!" she proclaimed with a grin which only elicited a pout from Max.

"Then you can post it on FB when we get out of here. Now c'mon you promised to be serious."

Chloe snapped her lips closed. A moment later she slowly broke into a grin, tongue sticking out between her teeth.

Max smiled as she shook her head "You are ridiculous."

"And you…" Chloe bent forward quickly licking Max's forehead "Really are tasty!"

Max scrunched her face, "Ok cannibal, then as soon as we can we'll find you some people to gnaw on."

Chloe grinned slyly "But Max, I only want my mouth on you."

A small gasp escaped Max's mouth framed by cheeks that quickly grew hot. Chloe laughed but then turned a little more serious, offering her a warm smile.

"Ok c'mon Super Max lets blow this dump."

Max's mind playfully lingered on Chloe's last innuendo for a moment before she tried to focus on immediate concerns.

 _Ok, back to matters at hand Max._

She plucked at her stiff clothing, attempting to make it not feel like something she'd slept in while soaking wet. Parts of her legs itched where wet mud had dried to her pants. After a moment of thought she placed both her hands on Chloe's shoulders. Having the taller girl's attention she looked into her face.

"Hey, thank you. I really needed that."

Puzzled, Chloe cocked her head to the side, "Needed what?"

"The laughing. Those last couple minutes felt fun and dorky and normal, not like we're right in the middle of a huge fucked-up mess." Max finished with a sigh as her bottom lip stuck out a little.

Chloe smiled "Hey, it's cool, I needed that too. And nothing says we have to assume the worst ya know? I mean storms happen and people take shelter, they survive. Shit, look at us! So maybe out there somewhere", she nodded at the door, "there is more normal for us and not so much fucked-up mess? Wanna go with me and find out?"

Max smiled back at her, "Absolutely."

Chloe looked out the small windows trying to gauge the time of day. The light coming in from outside was brighter than it had been during the storm but if Chloe had to guess she'd say it was later in the day.

"Max, how long were you awake? You sleep at all?"

Max thought a moment. "I guess so? Dunno how long. But I woke up a while before you, it was so quiet. It was nice not hearing the storm, and…" Max let her sentence trail off into awkward silence, she seemed embarrassed. Chloe watched her, puzzled by the reaction.

"What's wrong? 'and' what Max?"

The brunette sighed, "and… I was afraid if I moved or made any noise that the storm would start again. Like it was waiting for me to wake up. Or that I was only imagining it was over."

She immediately felt childish for saying it, but Chloe only returned a sympathetic smile.

Max rubbed the back of her neck with one hand trying not to sound as awkward as she felt, "I know. That sounds totally stupid. Like something a little kid would say." she looked down at the floor. Chloe only continued to smile at her.

"Dude it's ok, it's not stupid. That storm was scary as fuck. I think that was like the most incredible and terrible thing I've ever seen. Believe me I wanted to run, more than once. Shit Max, if I was alone I would have. But I had you with me and that made me feel not so freaked out. Besides, it's over now right? So cheer up, I'll be with you no matter what's out there."

Max looked up and smiled brushing the taller girl's hair away from her eyes. "I"m glad you're with me too. Thanks girlfriend."

Reluctantly breaking eye contact Max looked at the bedding thoughtfully, "Chloe, this was really nice thinking. Like survivalist stuff or something."

Chloe gave her a slanted smile as she tried to adjust her own clothing, "Yeah, well we can thank David for this craptastic hobo-bed."

Seeing Max's puzzled look she explained "He used to try and talk to me and mom sometimes about how to be prepared for emergencies. Always have a plan for when shit goes down. What you can do in different situations and like, things you can do with what junk you have around you. Shit like that. He showed us some basic first aid stuff too. He has all this survivalist training from the military." she paused in thought a moment, "He used get mad at me because he thought I wasn't paying attention, but I was." her voice trailed off quietly.

Max grinned at her "You're gonna have to tell him about this when we see him again. I bet he'll be proud"

Chloe's voice was still distant, "Yeah, when we see him."

Max realized the implication and tried to change the subject as she attempted to brush dried mud from her jeans, "So, you sleep at all?"

Chloe scrunched her face up as if recalling something unpleasant. "Yeah, maybe a little? But I had weird-ass dreams."

Max thought about her dream of Rachel, "Yeah…me too."

She wanted to tell Chloe about it and show her the earring but didn't know how yet. It wasn't that she didn't think Chloe would believe her, weird was their new normal it seemed. But it was Rachel and she wasn't sure how Chloe would take it since that pain was still pretty fresh. She inwardly chided herself.

 _Yeah and people don't usually bring things back with them from their dreams either Max._

She decided to wait and tell Chloe later.

"Well, hey we can talk about all that later huh? We should get going while it's still light."

Chloe nodded while she checked her pockets and pulled her clothing away from her skin. She pulled at the fabric around her inner thighs a little. "Ack, well that explains why things felt extra snug."

Max gave her a smirk and rolled her eyes. She then leaned over and picked up the taller girl's beanie, it was mostly dry now.

"Here, I wrung it out for you hoping it would dry. I didn't want you sleeping with a soaked head." Chloe smiled and took it still fidgeting with her clothing.

"Thanks, though I think the rest of my clothing has grafted itself to my body."

Max grimaced as she realized she still had the same sensation despite her earlier efforts, "Yeah, mine too."

She bent down and grabbed her bag, pulling out her phone. She carefully moved Rachel's earring from near the opening where she'd put it earlier to the bottom corner of the bag, out of sight. She set her bag back on the floor as she frustratedly tapped the power button on her phone a couple times with no success.

"Man, are you cereal?"

Chloe chuckled under her breath while adjusting her clothing, "Dude, that never gets old."

"Well, apparently my phone did, it won't turn on." Max grumbled.

Chloe reached down and grabbed her own phone, "Hang on, mine was good a little bit ago." She clicked the button and grinned triumphantly as the screen lit up, "Ha yes, still good! See?" showing the screen to Max.

Max caught a brief glimpse of the screen background. It was a picture of Max with the day and date superimposed over it:

 **4:32pm Saturday, October 12th 2013**

Immediately afterwards an empty battery icon appeared on the screen and it went dark. Max sighed.

"Well, yours lasted longer than mine I guess."

Chloe's grin slipped from her face and she turned her phone back around to look at it.

"Aw man, you little shit." she said to the phone as she pressed the power button with no luck. "Great, well no ordering pizza for us."

"I thought Max-cannibalism was your thing?" Max quipped.

"Hey, I can make room for both." Chloe grinned and made a biting motion at her.

Max smiled but her voice held concern "Chloe, the time on your screen, it said Saturday around 4:30 pm…"

Chloe gave her a blank look, 'Bullshit, that's not possible."

Max shook her head slowly "That's what it said Chlo."

Chloe was incredulous, "Dude, that has got to be wrong, my phone probably spazzed from the storm or something. Otherwise that would mean we'd have been crashed for what? Like, twenty hours or something?"

Max sighed, "Well, you can be exhausting to deal with sometimes."

Chloe stared at Max a moment before snorting a laugh "You're such a jerk."

Max smiled proudly "I learned from the best!"

Chloe snickered and reached up gently squeezing Max's shoulder, "You ready? We'll head back down to parking lot, grab Wanda and then get back to town. We'll have find a phone that works. Try to call Mom, maybe your parents, 911 I dunno, something.", Max nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan, we should also- wait, who's Wanda?" she asked puzzled.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, seemingly caught off guard she quickly bent down to gather some things. "Wanda, you know…"

Max made a screwy face at her "Er, no I don't know. Why are you being weird?" Chloe huffed and stood up to look at her.

"Wanda, Max. Wanda is my truck. I'm sure I told you." Max stared blankly at her a moment before snorting a small laugh through her nose.

"You named the truck Wanda?"

Chloe seemed indignant "Yes Max. I named my truck Wanda. Is there something wrong with that name?"

Max's voice dripped with mock nonchalance "Oh no! Nothing wrong at all…with naming your truck Wanda." a snicker squeaked through as she finished.

Chloe planted her hands on her hips, "Ok then, what would you have named her?" Max snickered again.

"I dunno um, 'Truck'? Or maybe 'Relic' in this case? I mean, why Wanda?" Chloe's mouth dropped open, feigning shock.

"Did you just call her a relic? Maxine Caulfield you better think long and hard how to apologize to Wanda when we get down there or somebody may end up walking to town."

Max pursed her lips to one side as she crossed her arms "Don't expect me to play nice if you start using the '-ine' word."

Chloe held up her hands defensively, "Ok, fine, no more 'name-you-hate' use, as long as you're nice to her when we get down there."

Max rolled her eyes. "I'll use my best truck manners."

"Cool. If you're really nice maybe I'll tell you why I named her that one day."

Chloe reached down and picked up Max's bag handing it to her along with the down jacket. "You might want to put this on, it's probably cold out." Max nodded and slipped the jacket on which was a couple sizes too large for her. Hearing something rustle she checked the pockets and dug out a few small slips of paper. Chloe glanced at her.

"So, what's Glenn got for ya? Anything good?" Max was only half paying attention as she looked through the pieces of paper.

"Hmm? Oh, naw it looks like a bunch of old pizza delivery receipts. Wait, 'Glenn'? Jesus don't tell me you just named the jacket too?". Chloe gave her a flat look.

"Nooo, but someone else did smart ass." she nodded at the front of the jacket. Looking down Max noticed the name tag stitched to the front of it.

"Oh, 'Glenn', huh. It's funny, I knew a guy named Glenn back in Seattle. He was a lot of fun to hang with, really funny. He had this huge crush on some girl at his college. I remember the day he actually got the guts to ask her out and she said yes. He came over to Kristen's place bouncing off the walls, so cute! The next year he ended up moving out East somewhere with her, said they were gonna go start a farm, crazy. Sucked he moved away but he was happy to be with her so it was for the best reasons."

Chloe nodded "It really sucks when you meet genuinely cool people and they end up moving on. They become this like, part of your daily life and you take for granted that they'll always be there, then suddenly one day they're not. I guess that's why it's important to remember the good times. Keep their special memories alive."

"Yeah…" Max smiled as her voice trailed off.

Chloe folded the thermal blankets and then wrapped them up inside the two raincoats using the sleeves of one tie tie it all into a bundle. She grabbed the orange first aid box and they both walked over by the door.

Chloe exhaled, "Well, as cool as it would be to have a little place of our own-" she looked around, "-this is not it."

She grasped one end of the metal cabinet as Max grabbed the other end, after a minute of fighting with it they'd wrestled it off to the side revealing the door.

Max exhaled looking at the punk, "I'm ready. You?", Chloe smiled back.

"As long as you're with me I'll be alright. "

Max grinned "Always."

They both reached out a hand and grasped the door where the handle had been snapped off, pulling it inward. The door scraped the floor as it swung open harder than it should.

Max grunted "Chloe, you wrecked the door."

Chloe snorted "They can bill me."

Having dragged the door open far enough to get through Max looked outside.

"Wowser!"

Chloe moved around to see, "Ok, now THAT is not my fault."

Outside the doorway there was an imposing barricade of wood in the form of two large trees that had fallen almost completely blocking the doorway. Tangled within the trees was other foliage and vines making the entire thing one giant forest wall. From what they could glimpse the area beyond the building was a mess of branches, leaves and debris.

Chloe squatted down trying to look through the trees, "Looks like there might be enough of a gap here at the bottom. I think we can squeeze through."

"I dunno Chlo, what if they collapse?" Max walked forward looking apprehensively at the huge tree trunks, she shoved on them but they didn't budge, "I guess they seem stable enough."

Chloe looked at her and rolled her eyes, "Dude, you weigh like 110 pounds soaking wet, a picket fence would seem stable to you."

Max looked at her and stuck her tongue out.

Chloe took her index finger and gently pushed Max's tongue back in, "Not now, maybe later." and winked.

She laid flat on the ground and shimmied under the bottom tree. After a minute she was out on the other side and crouched back down.

"Ok, it's good, I'm through! Pass that stuff under."

Taking her bag and other items she shoved them one by one under the trunks to where Chloe could grab them. Chloe set them aside and turned back to Max, "Alright your turn."

Max dropped down and scooted under the trees, a little quicker than the taller girl had. Chloe reached down and helped pull her through to standing.

It actually didn't look as bad near the lighthouse as they'd thought. Downed foliage was scattered everywhere along with bits of wood and other debris but it was clear enough to walk around with little difficulty. They carefully made their way past the large scar in the earth where the head of the lighthouse had tumbled over taking much of the path with it. To their right the ruins of the lighthouse still stood, minus the top third. They walked toward the bench which had amazingly remained firm in it's place on the cliff. Stepping over another smaller downed tree they stood out near the edge where they could clearly see.

They both stared over at Arcadia Bay.

"Oh gods…" Chloe said quietly.

Both of them stood in silence, utterly gobsmacked at the extent of the damage in the distance.

The shoreline and beach area where the harbor once stood looked as though it had been scooped up and scattered everywhere. The piers and boats that had occupied the marina were mostly gone except for a couple boats swamped in the storm that floated upside-down like watery grave markers. Along the sandy shores pieces of buildings and homes, cars, trees and even a couple of whales haphazardly covered the sand or floated aimlessly in the water. A little ways back from the beach, the shoreline drive looked like a war zone from where the two girls stood. Smoke trickled up from a few locations and most of the buildings along the drive had been ruined. Telephone poles had tipped or been ripped up stringing out their lines and cables in a twisted chaotic weave.

As the girls scanned the scene trying to pick out familiar landmarks hope was quickly draining from both of them.

Chloe tried to see along the street to the area where the Two Whales diner should be but there was too much wreckage piled along that section to see clearly. She thought there was a little smoke coming up from that general area but with so much wreckage heaped everywhere she couldn't be sure.

"Chloe look!" Max grabbed her shoulder and pointed further inland from the shoreline towards the back of town "It's not as bad there."

Chloe looked further back where Max had pointed and it did look like the storm hadn't gone all the way inland. She could see that a few blocks further inland the damage seemed less evident and here and there she thought she could make out a home or building that looked intact, maybe. No matter where they looked though it seemed there were debris and wreckage covering everything so it was impossible to say for certain. Further back from the town, high up on the hills Blackwell Academy still looked mostly untouched.

Chloe slowly shook her head, her voice soft, "Dude I... don't even know how to process this. That storm was fucking insane, it was almost as wide as the whole town."

Max nodded in awe "I know."

Chloe continued, "I mean, I'm actually thrilled as fuck to see even part of this place still standing but…" She let the thought trail off.

Max put her arm around Chloe's back. "I know Chlo, it's like it just went halfway and stopped?"

Chloe leaned into Max's hug a little "But even just halfway there's still so much damage."

Max looked across the wreckage of Arcadia Bay as she thought to herself.

 _It's amazing there is anything standing at all. That storm was so big there should have been way more damage and way less town._

 _But Blackwell looks OK from here and other parts of town further back too maybe?_

 _I'm so happy there may be something left but we saw it ripping things from the ground with no signs of slowing down._

 _It would have been a miracle if even just Blackwell still stood but this is something else._

Daylight was fading quickly now as the night settled in. Max turned her gaze out across the bay at the setting sun. It's beautiful reddish orange colors were captivating where they were painted across the water and sky. It was such an odd contrast next to the terrible destruction in the town.

 _No matter how bad things seem, there's a bright side somewhere._

 _"It is gorgeous isn't it?"_

Max felt a chill crawl down her spine as Rachel's words echoed in her ears.

"What?" she glanced at Chloe.

Chloe was staring out across the bay, her expression distant.

"I said it looks gorgeous. The sunset. A few hours ago I had a moment when didn't think I'd see this again you know?"

She paused and looked down at the ground, "Before you came back this week Max there were a lot of times over the past couple years I found myself standing right here thinking that... it would be so easy you know? Just one step." she sighed heavily.

Max reached up and gently turned her face towards her. "Chlo, it's OK, I know."

Chloe looked at her, her face an odd mix of emotions "But I never did, obviously. Duh right? I just never thought I'd find myself standing here on this same spot but actually feel like I want to be here. Then when I think about this week, all the times I avoided dying, all thanks to you, it didn't make sense that I should still be here. Like each of those times maybe the universe was just trying to tell me that, you know…that a future isn't for me. I realized that aft-"

Her voice cracked and she took a deep breath to steady it, after a moment she continued.

"-after I handed you that picture I'd never wanted to be alive more than I did right then, and I still do. But at the time I figured it would be just one more twisted irony in my life. The final one actually. Like, now that I felt a little happy with my life and that I had people in it that give a shit and matter to me I wouldn't get the chance to enjoy that. Kinda like the universe's final 'Fuck off and die Chloe!' ya know?" she finished quietly.

Max smiled as she slowly shook her head in a silent 'No way.' Chloe glanced away briefly before looking back at her.

"But instead you stayed with me. You could have gone back in time and just left my sorry ass, but you didn't. Then you go and tell me you love me and Max, that feels so good you can't imagine. You make me feel happy, wanted, like I matter. Not only that but you helped me to see that mom and David do really care and I matter to them too. It should have been obvious to me but I guess I had trouble seeing lots of stuff. It's hard to find words and the ones I can think of don't really describe how I feel inside. But you make me feel like I want to be here; have a reason for being here."

Max looked at her trying to find her own words. Chloe waved her arm toward Arcadia Bay, her voice slightly louder.

"I can't change any of that now, neither of us can. But I can change myself, I want to. I get to be here with you and I want to make the best of it. The best of…my life. The one thing I learned these last few days is that life is so short, too fucking short to waste on bullshit and there are no guarantees for how much time any of us get. It's weird to say but, as terrible as it looks seeing that there is even a little left of the town gives me hope. That even as big as that storm was it couldn't wipe everything away."

Max opened her mouth to speak but Chloe's bottled up emotions began breaking free as tears ran down her cheeks.

"When you're angry all the time Max, it's easy. You don't have to worry about letting anyone in because no one really wants to be around you. You don't have to worry about being hurt or getting your hopes up and being let down because you always expect the worst from everybody and everything. I didn't want that storm to fuck up Arcadia Bay but I also hoped so much you'd stay with me. I wanted to tell you to stay so damn bad and I'm so fucking happy you did but looking at the town I feel like I shouldn't have the right to be so happy."

Max's expression was caring as she tried to comfort her, "Chloe, you have every-"

"No Max, please listen." Chloe interrupted as the pitch of her voice mirrored her rising emotions.

"I need to tell you, I'm sorry, Max, I'm so goddamned fucking sorry I put you through this! I'm grateful to be here, truly, more than you can imagine. Fucking alive, with you! Grateful to see that fucking sunset, grateful for the air I'm breathing, grateful for all of it but then I feel guilty for feeling like this, how fucked is that?! I hated-",

Chloe's emotions choked off her words as she failed to fight back grief.

Max smiled through her own tears now as she cupped Chloe's face with each hand looking into her eyes.

"Chloe, listen. You don't have to explain yourself. This isn't your fault, it's nobody's fault. I know you wouldn't really wish this on the town and you didn't conjure that storm. Life hasn't been fair on you and you had every right to be frustrated and angry. But seeing that there is something left down there gives me hope too. I'm so happy you're here with me. You make me feel like I'm right where I'm supposed to be even in the face of all that down there. With everything that has happened there is nothing you need to apologize for Chlo."

Chloe exhaled and shook her head slowly. When she spoke her tone was soft with a bitter edge.

"No. You're wrong Max. I do. I hated doing that to you, leaving it up to you. With all the shit this week I knew you'd understand what to do but it fucking kills me when I picture that look on your face Max. All hurt and scared and alone and the fact that I put you in that position? I don't ever want to do that again, EVER! I feel so selfish. I didn't want to fucking die but I just thought for once in my life maybe I should stop running away. That maybe I could make a difference to someone other than myself. So I thought if there was a chance we could change it all if I..."

She let out a ragged sigh as she tried to continue, "It just wasn't fair to you to have to be the one to choose. You didn't ask for ANY of this bullshit and I feel like, like-"

Chloe's emotions finally broke her, shaking her head violently she stepped back from Max dropping her head into her hands as deep wracking sobs shook her body. Max stood still a moment, stunned by the other girl's outpouring.

 _Gods Chloe._

Max moved in close to her and gently reached up to pull Chloe's hands from her face. She slowly brought them down to rest on her own shoulders. Looking up into the taller girl's grief-streaked face she wiped Chloe's tears away with her fingers. Her tone was lovingly firm.

"Hey. You make a difference, to me. You make a difference to Joyce and to David. You made a difference to Rachel and to Kate and to so many other girls. You matter Chlo, we all love you so much and we'd be less without you here. I still don't understand everything that happened this week, but I do know one thing. I told you that before I saved your life that day in the bathroom I had that…vision, I saw the storm?" Chloe only blinked as Max continued.

"I was here with the storm right at this spot, but you weren't here Chlo, you weren't. I was alone. What I'm trying to say is I think I was shown what would happen. I don't know by who or how or what, but I saw what would happen, what DID happen and there was no changing it. I realized there was only one thing I could have changed and she's standing right here in front of me. Sometimes I feel like I've gone around in the same circle forever. Trying to change things to keep the storm from ever happening, but it couldn't be changed. So if I'd gone back to Monday, maybe it would still have hit now or maybe five months from now but I don't doubt for one second it wasn't already on the way. It's what I saw. So I finally realized that the one thing I knew I could change, the only thing... is you dying Chlo and I did. This time I wasn't alone with the storm, you're here now. I used to be scared of the future, but not anymore. Because you're here with me and that gives me a future to look forward to."

Chloe was about to speak but Max placed her fingertips over the girl's mouth and continued.

"What I'm saying is, you said I could go back and let things play out, but to what end? To change nothing? Just so I could watch you die again and that fucking storm still comes to level everything? Fuck that. When I looked at that picture I knew then that I wasn't about to let you die on that bathroom floor as some empty fucking sacrifice to a future that didn't even exist."

Chloe tilted her head smiling slightly under tear-stained eyes as she listened.

"Chlo, you and I are standing here, right here together where all this fucked up shit began and I don't think that's a coincidence. I think this is where you and I are supposed to be. Where the future starts, where you and I go forward, not back."

Chloe leaned in to rest her forehead against Max's, after a brief pause Max finished "You and I are like two halves of the same soul Chlo. Without you, I wouldn't want to live half a life."

Chloe looked into her face crying from happier tears now "You are seriously the most amazing thing in my life."

Max grinned up at her, "I love you too, drama queen."

Chloe coughed out a laugh and pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug. After a few moments they parted a little as Chloe cleared her throat.

"Alright, well I think we're both waaay over our dramatic emo quota for this month."

Max thought for a moment, "Actually, I think you may have the higher score just for this week alone."

Chloe chuckled "You ass."

Max grinned at her before Chloe looked out at the town "Ok, well. If there's half a town then there's a good chance people made it. Let's get down to the parking lot and see if Wanda is still in one piece. Then we can make our way back to town and find mom and David. Maybe we can score a working phone, swing by Two-Whales and home to- " she stopped mid-sentence and pointed across the ruined town, "Max, look!"

Max turned to follow Chloe's gaze where she pointed across the battered town. Up on the hills against the distant darkening horizon she saw lights.

Lights were shining around Blackwell's campus.

* * *

Max's sneakers kicked up pine needles and bits of bark, occasionally sending a small twig or pine cone tumbling as she made her way down the path to the parking lot. Her stomach growled from hunger and she honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten anything, or even in which timeline that may have been. She was pretty sure it had been a while in this one. She thought that if the time and day on Chloe's phone had been right then it had at least been a full day or longer since she'd eaten.

 _Prolly longer, guess that could explain it._

 _Still, Chloe must be right, her phone must be jacked up. We couldn't have been out for over 20 hours that's nuts._

Earlier she had tied the coat bundle onto her camera bag's strap which had the undesired effect of making it bounce against her hip when she walked too fast. It was more annoying than anything but it sure beat holding onto them. The air was crisp and getting colder the more the sun went down, on the path among the trees it definitely felt colder than it had back by the bench.

 _It's so freakin cold I feel like it could snow. I hope Chloe's truck runs, I want that heater!_

She looked up the path a short distance watching Chloe as she walked ahead, first aid box in hand. Even though she hadn't complained about anything and seemed to have plenty of energy Max was still concerned that she was more worn out than she was letting on. She'd mentioned some aches earlier when they'd woken up, but Max knew she'd taken a couple hard hits during the storm and had been pushing herself a lot. Sometimes Chloe could be hard to read.

 _Voicing when she's feeling discomfort has not been Chloe's greatest strength in the past._

Max had to admit though that Chloe's heartfelt meltdown by the lighthouse went against her former nature. Sure, she'd bitched or complained about things in the past, but not like that. Instead of veiling her feelings behind classic Chloe humor or anger she'd laid it all out in front of Max.

 _Rachel was right I guess. I didn't expect that from Chloe but I'm glad she did, I think it helped._

Max's mind drifted to thoughts of Rachel as her right hand brushed across the flap on her camera bag.

 _I don't even know what to make of that._

 _It wasn't a dream, I don't think. More like a vision? But the other visions I've had were different. Talking with Rachel, that felt so real._

 _Like some serious Twilight-Zone shit, at least I have her earring to prove it._

 _Prove that I'm not completely nuts..._

Max gave her head an irritated shake.

 _At least there wasn't any storm flying around while we were talking, that's a good sign, I hope._

 _After everything I've gone through I don't feel like I understand any more than I did on Monday and instead of answers I just have more questions._

 _At least I have Chloe to talk to about this. I can't tell her about Rachel, not yet. When the time is right I will. I just don't want to drop any more bombs on her right now._

 _What the actual fuck Rachel?_

A sudden dark shape directly in her path snapped Max out of her thoughts and she stopped short before plowing into Chloe.

"Whoa Max! Hello?" Chloe had put her hands on Max's shoulders so they didn't collide and smiled at her.

Max definitely thought she seemed happier. Not just because of her smile or the brightness in her eyes. It's like she was radiating this upbeat energy that she hadn't before. Or maybe she just wasn't dripping anger like she used to. It was hard to describe exactly, but it was a good thing. She definitely wasn't walking like she had 10 tons of problems on her shoulders anymore. In fact she was even standing taller than she usually did which Max grudgingly admitted made her feel that much shorter.

 _Like I needed to feel even more like a midget, damnit Chlo._

The thought made her smile as she looked back at Chloe, she was so much more like the Chloe from their childhood.

"You OK dude? I called your name a couple times. Wondered how you're doin but you were totally spaced so I came back to see what's up?"

Max continued to smile back at her "Naw, I'm fine, Just thinkin."

Chloe gave her a hard stare, "OK... well, as long as you don't ponder your way off a cliff it's all good. So, you cool?"

Max nodded "Yes. Very cool."

Under fading daylight they worked their way down the trail from the lighthouse to the lot some distance away. The walk was difficult but not impossible. Although dusk was settling fast there was enough light shining through the storm-battered treetops for them to see their way. Occasionally they had the pleasant surprise to see a squirrel or bird scrambling away for safety at their approach. Nature it seemed, was not wasting any time recovering. Still, there was a lot of downed foliage and smaller trees everywhere and occasionally they would have to hurdle a much larger tree that had come to rest across their path.

Max's mind resumed wandering as they navigated the cluttered trail.

 _I don't remember much about how I got up here with Chloe._

 _We were at the beach, I'd just gotten back to this timeline, I'd saved her. We were talking about what happened here while I was on autopilot and then we noticed how big the storm was getting. Chloe said we should get up to the lighthouse._

 _Then… fuck I don't remember. I think that's when I blacked out, before we left the beach._

 _Next thing I know we're at the lighthouse, I stumbled or she did, but I can't remember anything in between, except for that stupid nightmare._

 _That's the only thing I remember clearly. The one thing I'd love to forget._

 _So, Chloe must have practically carried me at some point?_

 _Wowser, Chlo._

She looked up in time to see the taller girl easily boost herself over a fallen tree. Turning around she called back "C'mon Ranger Max, not much farther!"

Chloe held out her arms as Max got to the tree and taking her hands she climbed over with Chloe's help.

Straightening up when she got on the other side a sudden dizziness hit her "Thanks Chl- oooh whoa…"

Chloe caught her before she fell, "Max? You OK?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I think. Just a little dizzy is all."

Chloe helped her sit back against the fallen tree, after a few moments Max's head stopped spinning and she felt clearer. She smiled and looked up at Chloe, placing her hand against her cheek she guided the taller girl's face down into a kiss, afterwards whispering "Thank you."

Chloe smiled back looking slightly puzzled, "Not that I'm complaining, cause I totally dig 'Thankful Max', but what for?"

Max smiled "For being here for me. For being you."

Chloe blushed, "Well I'm glad you like it because it's really the only impression I know how to do. C'mon, we're almost there and if we're lucky we'll have a ride."

Chloe began walking down the path, "Just remember to be nice to Wanda." she said without looking back.

"Oh, no worries, I'll be on my best behavior" Max quipped sardonically with a roll of her eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes smart ass, I know you." Chloe said over her shoulder.

After a little while and a few more minor obstacles they made their way to the bottom of the path and the parking lot.  
The lot itself was a complete mess. Not only from natural debris but other various bits and pieces that had been ripped or blown around from the town itself. Even this far from the beach there was sand on the lot and scattered everywhere were all manner of things one might expect to see if a piece of land was suddenly dumped upside-down.

Chloe's truck had been the only thing parked in the lot when the storm began and it was still alone. As they approached it their optimism for transportation dropped. Laying across the top of the truck's front half was part of a large blue billboard. There were a few larger branches on the ground around it with a couple sticking out from the truck bed. The second most predominant thing besides the sign was a large tree trunk that had fallen against the truck, coming to rest across the truck bed.

"Shit!" Chloe cursed and broke into a jog as she neared her truck. Max trotted to keep up with the taller girl's long strides.

They reached the truck and dumped the coats, bag and first aid box in a pile. Chloe started walking around the truck, looking it over.

"Well, it could be worse. I actually expected way worse like, it being upside-down or not here at all."

Max nodded at the sign and the large tree that lay on the truck. "You seem to have extra cargo though."

"Yeeeah, I noticed that." Chloe eyed the large tree, the trunk was probably about a foot in diameter. It had been snapped off from the base and was freely resting across the back of the truck bed.

After checking either side of the truck they tossed branches and other debris out of the way. Chloe scrunched her mouth to one side in thought as she looked at it.

"Max, I think it's going to be alright. The tires and everything else back here look OK, hell the tree barely even dented the metal. Give me a hand?"

Max walked to where Chloe stood and together they pushed and rolled the tree down and off the back where it landed on the ground with a solid thud.

They then walked to the front and each grabbed a side of the large broken billboard. Chloe glanced at it, reading the remaining words aloud "Hey Max check it out, '-HOW DO YOU DO'"

Max shook her head "At least the sign is concerned."

They both lifted and slid the section of billboard off, dumping it to the side of the truck.

"Well sign, I'm fan-fuckin-tastic, thanks for asking." Chloe looked the front of the truck over, a grin slowly appearing.

Ho ho dude check it!" she said excitedly "Even the windshield looks alright."

Max grinned, "Yeah, but is it gonna start?" she finished apprehensively.

Chloe raised her eyebrows "Well, time to find out."

Max stepped away from the truck a few feet and wrapped her arms around her.

 _Damn it's even colder down here than it was on the path. I love autumn but I hate being cold._

 _Please start Wanda, I need your heat!_

 _And I...better not repeat that out loud._

The driver's door gave a metallic groan as Chloe pulled it open plopped down into the seat. Fishing her keys out of her pocket she put the truck key in ignition and turned. The old truck's engine grumbled and sputtered for a couple seconds before coming to life.

Chloe laughed "Yes! Hella awesome! Wanda lives! We have wheels Max!", Max beamed a big smile back at her.

 _You deserve to have things start to go your way Chlo, even the little things._

 _Thank you…Wanda._

Chloe rolled down the passenger window as she moved the truck forward so Max was level with the passenger door. She slung her left arm across the steering wheel doing her best bad-boy impression.

"Heya cutie. You look like you know your way around. Wanna hop in and show a girl good time?"

Max returned an eye roll and a smile "Always. Even if you are a hopeless dork."

"Well, if you'd rather walk than ride with a dork…" Chloe snarked.

Max pouted "Um no way! You owe me a ride."

Chloe reached over and opened the door for her, grinning slyly "Why yes Max, yes I do."

Max shook her head and put the coats and first aid box in the back then grabbed her bag and hopped in next to Chloe.

 _This girl is a living innuendo._

"Alright, we're off!", Chloe drove them out of the lot and onto the road toward town.

* * *

The road back into town wasn't as cluttered as other areas had been. Chloe had to slow down occasionally to navigate around a larger tree limb or two but they made good time and within a short while were pulling into Arcadia Bay.

What the truck's headlights illuminated was surreal.

Chloe drove in slowly, opting for caution given the state of everything around them, they sat in silence looking at the devastation as they slowly rolled down Arcadia Bay Avenue.

Coming to stop at an intersection they were immediately aware of how quiet it was. Darkness covered everything save for what the truck's headlights illuminated. No light came from buildings or homes, no streetlights, no people moving around, no vehicles or other signs of life. The only other light they could see came from the area of Blackwell's campus in the distance. Earlier when they had viewed the town from the lighthouse overlook this same light had seemed like a bright beacon. But here now amongst all the devastation the old school buildings and campus looked eerie in that dim light.

As if both girls were thinking the same unspoken thoughts they looked at each other briefly before Chloe reached over to take Max's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

To their right they saw the beach and the haphazard mess it had become. Most of it they had seen from the overlook but they now could see the other side of the ruins. A long train had been tumbled from the tracks there, it's cars tossed in various directions. One of the train cars had rolled over into a gas station mostly flattening it. Chloe glanced at her nearly-full fuel gauge silently thanking herself for filling up the tank the other day.

The seaside tourist shops, hardware store and small seafood restaurant that once stood along the shore were now either gutted husks or had been ripped from their foundations entirely. From where the girls were it was hard to see clearly to the beach itself through all the wreckage and dim light. The large vacant space on the shore and water where the small marina once stood looked like a black void. A little further down the street a large whale was faintly visible through the dim light where it lay across the train tracks.

Chloe looked further down Arcadia Bay Avenue and realized all the wreckage strewn everywhere made it impassable by vehicle.

"Well, we're not getting to the Two Whales going straight, there's no way the truck will fit through that mess." she pointed down the shore drive where another large train car and what looked like some kind of tanker truck had been tossed together to form a monstrous barricade.

"The diner should be right on the other side but I'd rather drive around the block to it. I just don't feel like walking too far from the truck right now is all."

Max spoke softly, "Chloe, where is everyone? I don't see anyone, I don't hear anything…" she let her thought trail off.

Chloe looked over at her, "I know Max it's spooky as fuck, but don't think like that OK? We only just got here. Plus it's dark and think about it, why would anyone be here? I mean, that storm didn't just sneak up and jump out of the sand like 'Surprise fuckers! You're all dead now!' " she flailed her hands for emphasis.

Max looked out the window sounding only half-convinced "Yeah, I guess."

Chloe reached over and put her hand on Max's shoulder offering her a smile. "C'mon, I know it's easy to assume the worst looking at this. But like, anyone who had half a brain would have seen that storm coming and bailed. Either into a shelter or miles inland. If they're in shelters they probably won't come out until daylight and other people maybe had the same thought as us and they're all up at Blackwell. I don't think all that light is for nothing."

Max considered it a moment and looked a little more reassured.

"Yeah, you're right. It hasn't been that long either right? So everyone is probably still trying to figure out what to do while they sit tight somewhere."

Chloe nodded "Exactly. So let's stick to the plan? First we need to check the Two Whales and then see where to go from there."

Chloe turned left away from the beach and drove down the street into town, after a block she was able to turn right and cut back down toward the beach and Arcadia Bay Avenue, setting them up to approach the Two Whales from the opposite direction. She had to drive around another large overturned tanker semi to get down the street to where the Two Whales was but it was passable. Flanking the other side of the street was the tanker semi and box car mess that had blocked them from the other direction.

As their truck approached the diner Max touched Chloe's shoulder and pointed down the street "Chloe look. Frank…"

Previously blocked from their view on the other side they could now see a large whale resting across the road, between it and the diner was Frank's RV, or what was left of it, wedged underneath a small fishing boat. Another vehicle and building debris were scattered among the mess.

Chloe stared at it "Fuck, I hope he wasn't in there dude. Frank may not have been a saint but he didn't deserve to be crushed to death in his RV."

Without warning the truck lurched to a stop as Chloe suddenly braked, her voice full of alarm "OH FUCK, no no no, shit fuck shit!" still cursing as she jumped out of the truck and ran around to the front, then staggering to a stop. She brought her hands to her face as she stared at the front of the Two Whales diner. The truck's headlights illuminated scorched burn marks that covered the front of the diner. The front left side of the building had collapsed completely which blocked the front doors.

Max had gotten out of the truck and ran up to Chloe who wore an expression of panic as she turned to look at her.

As Max looked the scene over she admitted to herself it looked bad, she didn't see anyone moving inside at their approach. The blackened front of the diner made her heart drop as she remembered the explosion in the other timeline. Glancing to the left a gasp escaped her throat.

A tarp lay over what was clearly a human figure on the ground close to Frank's RV. Chloe looked over and sharply inhaled before running over to it.

"Chloe no wait!" Max ran after her.

Chloe knelt down as she got to the tarp, pausing a moment before she then flung it back. There underneath lay an unfamiliar middle-aged man. Chloe was checking for a pulse as Max came to kneel at her side but the man was clearly dead.

"Max, I don't recognize him." Chloe confirmed.

Max shook her head sadly "Me either. Poor guy."

Chloe drew the tarp back over the corpse and stood back up, "C'mon, we need to check inside. There's a side entrance off the alley we can use, this way."

Max already knew where Chloe was headed but she dreaded what they may discover inside as they walked around the side of the restaurant and into the alley.

"Oh no!" Max put her hand to her mouth.

On the right side of the alley entrance sat a police car, crushed under a fallen sign. Laying face down in the street near the driver's door was a police officer. Chloe walked over to him and knelt, checking for signs of life. There were none.

Chloe's voice was sullen as she spoke without looking up "Andy Berry. Of all the other cops he was the one who treated me fairly. I always got the feeling he actually cared."

Max stood a few feet away staring at the fallen officer, her thoughts turning bitter.

 _I knew him, I just talked to him a couple days ago. He was so nice, he was probably out here trying to help everyone._

 _This is the reward he gets for doing the right thing, for helping people?_

 _So fucking unfair._

Chloe walked back to Max and gently touched her shoulder to get her attention "Max, come on, we can't help him now and we need to check the diner."

Max nodded slowly still staring at officer Berry's body, "Yeah…" she said softly.

As Chloe reached the side door of the diner and pulled it open Max reached up to grab Chloe's shoulder, stopping her "Chloe, just be careful and-"

Chloe looked at her grimly "I know Max, but I need to know." she turned around and entered the diner.

Max paused briefly and looked to her right. Over in the corner of the alley next to the fence where debris and building wreckage were piled-up she didn't see the homeless lady's body anywhere.

 _She's not there, maybe that's good. Maybe she got out ahead of the storm and got to somewhere safe._

 _I never even knew her name._

Max followed Chloe through the doorway which opened into a back room area that was lined with shelves of canned and dry food and supplies. Light from the truck's headlights out front shone through the gaps in a swinging door that led to the front of the diner. Chloe looked around briefly before she sighed and stepped through the door to the front, followed by Max.

The inside of the diner was a disaster.

The truck's headlights did a decent job illuminating the interior, enough to see at least. As it had looked from the outside, the left half of the diner on the restroom side had collapsed.

Max looked over at the booths along the windows. Despite the damage a couple remained intact, including their old booth. She also noticed with relief that nothing inside looked burned. It looked as though whatever fire had started outside hadn't made it's way in here and there were no signs of anything having exploded. Max sighed gratefully.

 _Well, I guess not everything plays out the same in each reality, thank gods._

She looked behind the counter on the floor but there were no bodies, nobody was here. She was about to say something when Chloe's voice cut in.

"OK. So OK then, nobody's here. That's good, right Max? I mean Mom and anyone else must have gotten to somewhere safe right?"

Chloe walked over behind the counter and noticing something she bent down to pick it up.

"Oh man."

She held up some rags and towels for Max to see and there was what appeared to be blood on them.

Max saw the look of dread on Chloe's face and slowly shook her head at her "Chlo look, those are probably just bandages or something OK? But that's all that's here right? There's no body. So whoever was using those moved on from here right?"

Chloe's expression calmed a little as she thought about it "Yeah, you're right. So no one is here. Alright so we swing by home and then get to Blackwell?"

Max nodded back.

They turned around to leave and Max looked back over the diner one last time. She felt a sad twinge of nostalgia as she glanced at their booth again and memories of breakfast with Chloe just a few days earlier echoed in her mind.

 _"I pledge allegiance to Max and the power for which she stands."_

 _"This isn't a toy, Chloe. I do have to be careful…"_

 _I never could have imagined just a few days later I'd be standing here in the ruins of the Two Whales._

 _This is all so fucking bizarre I keep expecting to wake up from a dream and- wait._

 _What is that?_

"Chloe hold up." Max said as she walked over to their booth. Chloe turned around to follow her.

Max looked down at the table where taped to the top, was a Two Whales menu that someone had written on and stuck back into the plastic sleeve.

"Chloe! Look!" Max reached down and pulled the menu off the table. Wiping off the leftover water from the storm's rains she held it up so they both could read it. The message hastily scrawled in black marker read:

Chloe, David and I r OK.  
Please come 2 Blackwell  
\- Mom

Max looked over at Chloe who was rereading it a second time, mouthing the words as she did. Her expression turned into joyful elation as she squealed and hugged Max "They're OK! Max, they're fucking OK! Mom and David, they left this! So they've got to be OK!"

Max hugged her back "I know, this has to be a good sign!"

They pulled apart a little to look at each other, smiles beaming.

Chloe took Max by the hand pulling toward the door "C'mon, let's haul ass! Those lights at Blackwell? We were right! I bet that's where they are along with a bunch of other people!"

As they approached the swinging door they saw another sign with the same message taped to this side of the door. Chloe slapped her palm on it on it and turned to smile at Max who grinned "I guess Joyce was covering all the angles."

Chloe let out a happy "HA!" as they made their way into the back room to leave. As they passed through the small stock area Chloe stopped, her tone more serious "Max hold up a sec."

She began searching the shelves for something and after a minute grabbed what looked like a very large folded-up sheet of blue plastic off a bottom shelf.

Max looked at it curiously "What's that for?'

Chloe looked toward the back door as she left "They use these to cover stuff in the coolers. C'mon."

They stepped back out into the alley and as they walked toward the street Chloe veered in the direction of Officer Berry's body. Max immediately knew what Chloe intended.

Chloe walked over to the slain officer's body and knelt down, "Max, could you help me please?"

Max knelt down next to her and at Chloe's guidance they both slowly turned Andy Berry over so he was laying face up. Outwardly his body looked normal with no signs of any trauma. His eyes were closed and in a macabre way he actually looked peaceful. At first glance he could have been mistaken for being asleep as there were no obvious signs to what caused his demise.

Max frowned "I wonder what happened."

Chloe sighed and gently took the man's arms and situated them along side his body then with Max's help she carefully draped and tucked the tarp over and around him so his body was completely covered. Chloe put her hand on the area of his chest.

"You were always good to me, I felt like you cared even though I acted like an ass, treated you like shit. I'm sorry, you deserved better than this and I hope… I hope you're in a better place." her shoulders slumped a little as she finished.

Max reached over and hugged her from the side. After a minute they got up and turned to walk back to the truck. Max looked back once.

 _I'm sorry Officer Berry, I hope you find peace._

The warmth of the truck's interior felt good as they hopped back in. Chloe had to back it up and swing a wide left around the wreckage and other things in the road before she pulled onto the street heading back the way they'd come.

"Max I still want to check one more thing on the way." Chloe glanced at her.

"Home?" Max asked.

Chloe nodded "Home."

* * *

The drive inland through the center of town was much slower going here. It was only a few blocks distance but the streets were covered with so much wreckage and debris that in places Chloe had to make a couple detours down other streets just to work her way back towards Cedar Avenue and home. Max's mind wandered as she lost herself in the slow motion of the truck, gazing out her window.

 _Poor Officer Berry._

 _I didn't expect this, any of this, to be turning out this way. It's like an odd mix of hope and destruction._

 _Almost nothing I've tried to change before really turned out for the better. But now Joyce AND David, alive? It's more than I'd hoped for. Maybe Warren, Frank and Pompidou are there with them. They were in the diner in the other timeline, so maybe here too?_ _Maybe a lot of people survived. It's almost too good to be true._

 _The lights at Blackwell mean at least some things there must be intact. In all this ruin and destruction I didn't dare hope that things would turn out nearly this good or that much of anyone would have survived._

 _With everything that has happened in the last week I swear I will never again complain about my life being boring._

The truck rolled to a slow stop, the lack of motion breaking Max's daydreaming. She looked over at Chloe about to ask why they had stopped and then realized they were in front of Chloe's house already. What held Max's focus though was Chloe's expression.

She sat in the seat staring past Max toward her house with wide eyes, mouth hanging open. For once though no words were coming out of Chloe's mouth which almost never happened. Max was about to make a smart-ass remark about it until she followed Chloe's gaze. She then felt her own mouth slowly drop open as her brain started to process what her eyes saw.

Chloe finally spoke.

"Max?"

"Yeah."

"Are you…you're seeing this? Right?"

"Yeah." Max answered breathlessly.

Chloe continued "There's a…"

"beer truck…" Max said.

"…on my house." Chloe finished.

"Uh huh." Max nodded, mouth still open.

Both girls sat there a moment taking in the sight where an airborne beer truck had been tossed from who-knows-where and had slammed against the left side of Chloe's house.

"Wowser." Max managed.

The truck had landed mostly up against left side of the home. Max imagined that Joyce and David's bedroom, probably the kitchen and maybe the dining room below were gone. The stairs might be wrecked too. Even if there was anything left in Chloe's room or the rest of the house there was no way they were getting in there right now. It was too dark and they had no light.

Chloe slowly turned and looked Max directly in the eyes. Her own eyes wide from shock. "Max. There is a fucking BEER TRUCK on my house!"

Max looked back at her, slowly nodding her head, "Yeah, there is Chlo."

They stared at each other a few moments. It was Max who cracked first, starting with a single exhaled laugh. Then Chloe joined her and suddenly both girls were laughing in spite of themselves. The whole scene was so terrible, ridiculous and absurd all they could do was laugh not knowing how else to feel about it.

"Fuck me!" Chloe gasped in between laughs trying to catch her breath. They both leaned in to each other, foreheads touching and still laughing.

Max looked at her "Only you, gods only you!"

Their laughter trailed off as they sat back and looked at each other smiling.

Chloe corrected her "Only US. Technically you have to take part blame here."

Max chuckled "How do you figure?" she shot back.

"Because ever since you came back into my life things have been a whole new level of weird."

Max smiled "I only help coax out the weirdness that's already there. I'm like, a weirdness whisperer."

"Well" Chloe thought for a moment, "At least I finally have an ironclad reason to mom for not cleaning my shit pit of a room."

Max smirked "You think she could tell the difference?"

Chloe grinned "OH Hah! Hey smart ass, be nice or I'll make you clean and detail Wanda."

"Oh holy shit NO!" Max gasped giggling.

They both stared at the scene for a few more moments before Chloe spoke.

"I always thought a lifetime supply of beer would be hella sweet."

Max laughed "See? Dreams do come true!"

Even in the dark they could tell the home was probably a total loss, having nearly a third of it smashed under the weight of the truck. Scattered all across the lawn were crates of beer that had flown free to smash open all over the ground.

Finally Max spoke "Chloe, are you OK?"

Chloe sat quietly in thought before answering "You know, it's funny. Since my dad died and you left all I could dream about was bailing from here. Just packing up some stuff and leaving my mom, this home and this shitty little town in the dust. But then you came back Max and this week is the first time in a long time that this place started to feel a little more like home again. So it kinda hurts to see this cuz there were a lot of good memories in those walls…" she paused before finishing, "A lot of bad ones too…"

Max smiled and gently squeezed Chloe's thigh "Hey, both the good times and the bad, those are the things that made it a home Chlo."

Chloe looked at her smiling "Yeah you're right. But hey! There's no reason to get all butt hurt about it right? You're here with me now and that's all the home I need dude. Plus Mom and David made it to Blackwell so losing this house seems like a really small thing in trade I spose."

Max looked at her wryly "So, what you're saying is, it's a small 'Price' to pay?"

Chloe's crinkled her face in disgust staring at Max, "You just HAD to go there, didn't ya? Just couldn't pass it up. Punny Max, very punny."

Max smiled proudly, "I know when to flaunt my talents!"

Chloe grinned as she shook her head "Alright funny girl let's get to Blackhell. We can come back tomorrow when it's light and see what's left of the former Price Palace."

Max looked thoughtfully at Chloe as her blue-haired companion faced forward shifting the truck into gear.

"But carefully OK? After everything we've gone through I'm not having you drown in an avalanche of beer."

Chloe grinned "There are worse ways to go."

Chloe put the truck in gear, turning around she drove back down her street towards Blackwell, her old home fading in the rearview mirror.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **I truly hope your new year is off to a wonderful start! I wanted to take a minute to ramble about a couple things. Firstly an apology.**

 **This chapter has been a long, long time in coming. I had intended to get it out awhile ago but I had a lot of things happen in my life that just didn't make that possible. I know with fanfic writing there's no "set schedule" but still, I never intended the update to be this long in the making so I do apologize for the wait.**

 **That said, I've been busy!  
Every time I say something like "** ** _I think I like this chapter size, I'm going to stick with that._** **" I seem to end up writing even bigger chapters. So, I'm just going to stop saying that and what happens, happens!**

 **There were a couple scenes in this chapter that I'd toyed with for awhile. Max and Rachel's conversation was one of them. I tried to write it to be startling to the reader at first when Rachel says hello but then quickly turn to a warm conversation between two girls who could have been (maybe still are?) best friends. Rachel is an interesting character to write for because she's basically a blank slate. We know enough to piece together a rough idea about her, but so much is left to interpretation. So I hope the voice I'm giving her seems genuine. If Rachel's voicing sounds a bit Chloe-ish, it's intentional. I imagined Chloe would have adopted part of her lexicon from Rachel so enter the 'hella' :)**

 **The other was Chloe's meltdown to Max on the cliff and Max's response. The odd and wonderful thing about Life Is Strange as a story is it's crafted so each of us can draw our own conclusions, craft our own head canons. So it ends up being each of our stories tailor made to us individually. Chloe is the character I most closely related to in LIS so her meltdown is what I imagined to be going through her head, not wanting to die but also not wanting her life at the expense of others'. I felt we are similar enough that injecting some personal perspective in there worked and made it feel more genuine. Max's reasoning to Chloe is kinda in line with my own head canon as I saw things through Max's eyes.**

 **It's odd, as writer I will get scenes in my head, conversation sequences and I can picture them so clearly but putting them down in words is no easy task. It's much like what I imagine a movie director has to do but being asked to write what they see while they direct. Both those scenes I felt strongly about and rewrote several versions before I came out with the ones you've read. It's a constant balance between wanting to share with you exactly what I see in my head versus TOO much description. Too little and the scene falls flat, too much and it drags. It's a lot harder to do than I thought but I'm learning, slowly. ;)**

 **So the next chapter is already in the works (I wasn't kidding, I've been busy) and universe-willing I will have the next one out in a month or less, we'll see.**

 **Finally as always, THANK YOU for reading and sharing in the adventure!**

 **I hope this year is beautiful and rewarding for you filled with many friends and opportunities to learn and grow!**

 **Stay hella amazing!**


	8. Stillbrook

"None know what lay in the dark deep,  
old muck and mire their secrets keep.  
How did things ever become this way,  
my darling these lips can no longer say."

* * *

Max watched the streets slowly roll by as the slow constant motion of the truck lulled her into a thoughtful semi-aware state. Her mind drifted back over all the events of the past week again, refusing to let her rest as her mind kept trying to process and make sense of everything. Things became hardest at times like now, when she sat still long enough that it felt like she could feel every minute of the past six days and all of them weighed on her, crushing her strength from her body.  
The truck's headlights illuminated scenes drifting past her window that looked like frames of some post-apocalyptic documentary film. She found herself recognizing streets or houses and trying to picture what they'd looked like just a couple days prior, it was harder to do than she thought it would be.

The drive across town to Blackwell's campus was slow going, even now further inland wreckage littered streets and yards. As they'd seen from the lighthouse cliff the further inland they got the number of actual ruined homes and buildings was considerably less. Junk and debris were still strewn everywhere but many homes and buildings stood strong, it was a welcome sight that provided a little more hope that everything wasn't lost.

Even still, an eerie feeling punctuated the neighbourhood scenes when they realized they'd seen no people or lights, no movement of any kind. Besides the light cast by Chloe's truck the only other light came from the school campus further in the distance and a full rising moon overhead.  
Max glanced at Chloe who seemed more relaxed while she concentrated on the road, driving slow and cautiously.  
Looking out the windshield Max could see the silhouette of Blackwell's main building where it was superimposed over the rising moon reminding her of some creepy scene from an old black and white horror movie.

 _Hello Castle Dracula._

 _It's nice to see Chloe more relaxed but her playing things slow and cautious is gonna take some getting used to._

 _Knowing that Joyce and David are safe prolly helped chill her out a lot._ _  
_

The soft touch of Chloe's hand on her shoulder broke Max from her daydreaming and she looked over to see the blue-haired girl smiling at her. Max offered a small smile in return, briefly resting her cheek on Chloe's hand before looking out her window again. Neither said anything, they didn't need to. It was a strange feeling that in the middle of all of this chaos they'd felt like they'd finally found something they'd been looking for each other. Max still didn't understand a lot of the past week, but the look they'd just shared conveyed feelings without having to say a word.

At least that, Max understood, was something good.

The last stretch of road that climbed uphill to Blackwell's campus was almost clear of junk and the way the debris looked piled on either side of the road Max figured it had been cleared by people. Blackwell did indeed have electricity as the illumination that began to surround them as they approached seemed to indicate. Max thought if she hadn't known better it would look like any other evening around Blackwell.

That is until the truck crested the top of the hill.

There were no empty stalls in the parking areas and in fact almost every available space that could fit a vehicle had been filled with something. Parking had also overflowed along the sides of the road that ran between the football field and the front of the school leaving only a narrow single lane to drive through. The football field itself was also quickly being claimed for what looked like impromptu parking and camping areas. It was a crazy collection of everything on four wheels, some on two. RVs, trucks, cars and even motorcycles made the entire campus look like one of those weekend discount used car sale lots.

Here and there they saw people walking or standing near vehicles. Some by themselves and other smaller groups of people that Max presumed were families with expressions ranging from relaxed to grieving.

Both girls turned to look at each other with the same amazed expression. Max summed up the scene as she silently mouthed "wowser." with Chloe nodding in agreement.

Chloe drove slowly down the road as they passed in front of the main building until she found a spot to fit the truck into along the curb next to the football field.

As the truck rolled up to the curb and stopped next to the pool building Max noticed that while there were lights in the main school building only a few of the light poles around the campus grounds were lit. Any other light in the area was coming from people's vehicles, camping lanterns and other portable light sources.  
The mechanical humming sounds of more than a few portable generators could be heard in the distance.

Chloe shut the truck off and turned to Max, "Well, whatcha think?"

Max considered it as she looked around.

"Heh, it looks like a mess? I don't really see anybody that looks like they're in charge or directing things. Actually most of these people look more lost than we are, so they prolly won't know much of anything that could help. Let's start inside by the Principal's offices first? If anyone is going to know anything I bet they'll be there."

Chloe nodded, "Sounds like a plan, let's go. Keep an eye out for David and mom too? They could be anywhere in all this."

Max nodded as they hopped out of the truck.

Chloe put the first aid box on the seat and Max dumped the raincoats on top of it. The whole area around the main building looked like loosely organized chaos, people came and went and like Max surmised they all looked just as lost as the next person.

The buildings themselves didn't look like they'd sustained much damage. Max noticed a few broken windows here and there but overall it looked like the old school shrugged off the worst of the storm's wrath. Most of the sidewalks had been cleared of major debris but there was still a lot scattered all across the lawns. While there were no major fallen trees it looked like many had given up branches and larger limbs which had landed about the grounds.

Max chuckled quietly under her breath, "If people thought Samuel was nuts before we're going to see him really loose it with all this mess."

Chloe was distracted as she looked around, "Sorry Max, what was that?"

Max inwardly berated herself for picking on him, she'd always liked Samuel. She admitted he was definitely weird, but not in a bad way and if she was being totally honest she considered herself fairly weird too.

 _Besides, who isn't weird in their own way, normal is boring._

 _I hope he's ok._ _  
_

She glanced at Chloe, "Oh nothin, just thinking out loud."

They crossed the lawn next to the pool building passing a few people on the way but nobody paid them any attention. Max did notice a few Blackwell Security guards and people she recognized as faculty trying to direct people and make sense of all the chaos but she didn't see David among them.  
At the thought, she involuntarily glanced at Chloe who had also been looking around, apparently for David and she frowned briefly before looking toward the front entrance.

Max reached up and gave her shoulder a light squeeze, "Hey, I bet he's with Principal Wells or helping organize things inside."

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, probably." and they continued towards the main entrance.

" _Maxine…_ "

Max stopped suddenly as the mention of her least favorite name caught her attention.

"Chloe, come on you know I hate that. What do you-" but as she turned around Max saw the blue-haired girl standing a few paces behind her looking over towards the street and didn't seem to have called to her.

" _Maxine…_ "

" _Over here._ "

Max looked back toward the pool building and froze.

Across the lawn to the right side of the pool building a person stood staring in her direction. People walked past that area but no one seemed to pay them any mind, seemingly unconcerned with a person lurking in the shadows of a building. It was difficult to see much in the dim evening light. The figure was at the corner just back from the sidewalk where hardly any light would reach. Max couldn't tell at first whether it was a man or a woman but as her eyes adjusted to the dim light she could make out some details.

The figure looked like they had longer hair and bangs which hung forward hiding most of the face while hands were stuffed inside what Max guessed was a large dark colored hoodie or sweatshirt, baggy jeans or sweatpants completed the unremarkable look. It was hard to see who it might be or make out any details without getting closer but she felt compelled to find out, it was important.  
A chill ran across her shoulders and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle.

 _I won't be able to see, I won't know anything unless I get closer._

She also realized the voice that had called her she hadn't actually heard, more like she'd felt, or heard, it in her mind. While she acknowledged to herself how strange that was it also didn't disturb her the way it should have. It was no more concerning to her than if someone had called to her across a crowded room.

As she stood there staring she felt her gaze drawn to the darkened area where the face would be and the faintest highlights that she struggled to define. The longer she stared the harder it was to pull her gaze away. Tunnel vision slowly narrowed her focus down to just the figure and then only the area where the figure's face should be.

Finally under the mess of tangled hair she saw them, two eyes, large deep-blue and serene, that watched her from the depths of the shadowed face. Despite the heavy shadows she could see those eyes clearly. They seemed to have the faintest glow from within but shed no light across the figure's face.  
What little Max could see helped define faint highlights of the face and cheekbones giving her the impression that the face belonged to a woman.

She concentrated harder struggling to recognize the person behind those eyes, she was certain she must know them. She had a lot of questions that she wanted answers to and oddly she felt this woman could give them to her.

She was sure of it.

All the answers to her questions about the storm, her powers, all of it, were in those eyes. She had only to look deeper to find them.

She began slowly walking back toward the pool building.

Again she heard the faint woman's voice as it whispered softly like a lover's kiss, it tickled her mind as she focused on those eyes. The voice was whispering words that were still too faint to make out.  
As she concentrated she was aware of another voice, it was closer in her mind and clearer but it sounded small and frightened. It was begging her to look away, to run, but Max could neither stop nor turn around, she couldn't avert her gaze.

She didn't want to.

She felt a gentle sensation like the touch of warm fingers that slowly glided around and down her neck. Part of her knew she should be alarmed at the feeling but it was pleasant and combined with the excitement that she could finally get some answers made her ignore any sense of alarm. The fingers trailed across her shoulder blades and downward over the small of her back, curving over across her hips, their slightest pressure urging her forward. She felt the tension further drain from her body as another soothing sensation like liquid warmth washed over her face and tingled downward across her breasts. She exhaled, enjoying the feeling as it spread lower caressing her abdomen.

The smaller voice in her head now screamed at her to run but it was so faint, unimportant and far away.

A small excited gasp barely escaped her throat as the sensation spread completely over her thighs, it's gentle but consistent pull felt intimate and she no longer cared what the small distant voice screamed about.

The woman's smooth alluring voice in her head was clearer now and grew moreso the closer Max got to the figure.

A tight ache coiled in her stomach. As the distance between them lessened it grew more difficult for Max to remember the things she wanted to ask. She struggled to keep things straight in her mind but the only thing that seemed important now was to get to the woman, be close to her. Her other questions could wait, they would be answered once she was there. She needed to hurry.

She pulled at the buttons on her coat, the heavy clothing felt cumbersome and even though the night was cold she was sure she wouldn't need it. Her gaze was locked with those eyes and she could now hear the voice clearly as if it was whispered into her ear.

 _Maxine…_

 _Truths to see.  
_ _Down in the dark.  
_ _The temple tells.  
_ _There in the dark.  
_ Of Stillbrook. _  
_

 _Maxine…_

 _Max?_

"MAX?"

Chloe's face snapped into focus right in front of Max's as the whispers in her head vanished. With a rushing noise the sounds of the cacophony around the campus grounds filled her ears again. The memories of where she was and what they were doing all came flooding back to her like a wave.

The subtle sensual warmth she had felt vanished leaving behind only a slight embarrassment and confusion. She looked around quickly but no one seemed to have noticed, Chloe stood in front of her holding Max's shoulders and stared back at her in obvious worry.

Max leaned to one side to see past Chloe in the direction of the pool building but the corner was empty, no figure stood in the shadows. Chloe turned her head following Max's gaze and then turned back to look her in the eyes.

"Max are you ok? What the fuck is going on with you?"

Max shook her head, it felt thick and heavy and she was having trouble forming thoughts. Goosebumps lingered along her spine and her legs felt rubbery like she'd just run up several flights of stairs.

"I don't…there was a person, a woman I think. Chloe what," a few tears of frustration dripped down her cheeks as her fear and confusion got to her.

"FUCK!" she yelled at no one and grabbed Chloe in a tight hug, shaking in her arms.

Max's outburst caused two passers-by to turn their heads but they only offered sympathetic looks at the two girls holding each other. Chloe figured to them she and Max looked like just another two grieving storm victims and she offered them a joyless smile as she held the smaller girl tightly stroking her hair.

"Shhh shhh, it's ok Max, you're ok. I'm here alright. You kinda zombied off there for a minute but you're ok now." the faint quavering in Chloe's voice betrayed her uncertainty and deeper fears.

Max's voice was muffled slightly from being pressed against Chloe's chest, "I don't know what happened, there was this person over next to the pool building, I couldn't see their face and then I felt really fucking weird, like I wasn't in control."

Despite her obvious worry Chloe chuckled a little, "Man it's never a dull moment with you."

Max made a noise that Chloe hoped was a hoarse laugh before she straightened up separating from Chloe a little. Max wiped her eyes briefly and pointed, "She or whatever the fuck, was wearing like baggy clothes and had long hair so I couldn't see their face clearly but they were right over there Chlo. And I… think I could hear their voice in my head."

Chloe glanced over the area again but the corner next to the building was empty. The only people that were anywhere near that area looked normal and completely unconcerned with her or Max.

"Okay, well I don't see any creepy hippy ventriloquists hanging out now… I was just looking over at the football field and when I turned around you were kinda shuffling toward the fountain and tugging at the front of your jacket. I called your name a couple times and you didn't answer so I road-blocked you."

Max looked crestfallen, "You don't believe me."

Chloe stooped down a little in front of Max so she was looked directly into her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, I DO believe you, I just don't see anyone like that now. But there are all sorts of weird and creepy people all over this place and the last few days with us have been everything but normal. So I've expanded my horizons on things I'll believe quite a lot. But if there is someone running around out here trying to fuck with your head then the sooner we find David and mom the better. C'mon, let's get inside, find mom and David and figure it out from there. Plus if we can get some food and some sleep I know we'll both feel way better. We'll figure this all out, together, ok?".

Max nodded meekly.

Chloe took her hand and lead them toward the front steps, they crossed the last few feet past the fountain, climbed the stairs and walked in the front doors of the main building. Max looked back toward the pool building one last time as the door closed but all that she saw were a few people wandering past that area while the faint echoes of a longing ache lingered in her stomach.

Now inside she turned her attention forward to see that the inside of Blackwell's main building was a picture of chaos.

The noise and commotion outside were nothing compared to what she saw in the main hall as disorganized jumbles of people stood everywhere. Max was reminded of a time in Seattle during a bad storm when she and her parents had driven to the airport to pick up her grandparents for the holiday. There had been so many flights canceled that people had been camped out all over in the waiting areas or wandering around, children were crying, people complaining and none of them with anywhere they could go.

The scene before them now wasn't any better.

A large group of people formed a line out the front office doors. Most looked disheveled, tired, scared or sad. Others headed down the far hallway past the trophy cases towards the gym while yet more people stood around talking or arguing. The air inside was stuffy, and all of the noise and conversations blended together in their ears to form a deafening din. Among the crowds Max recognized a few faces of teachers and office staff as they talked with people trying to calm them down and keep order; attempting to coordinate something resembling a plan it seemed. From the looks of everything they had their work cut out for them.

Looking at the long line of people coming out of the Principal's offices getting in there meant they would be waiting quite a while she guessed. As they were standing there trying to decide where to go they were bumped into and knocked around by people coming in the doors carrying all manner of things, folding tables, chairs, garbage bags stuffed with belongings. It looked like the set-up for some crazy flea market.

Max looked over the toward trophy cases that lined the wall of the hallway leading to the gym, a lady holding a clipboard stood by a large folding table near the cases.

Max's eyes brightened with recognition, "Chloe come on, over here!" and she pulled a startled Chloe with her as she pressed through the crowd to the table.

Max's science teacher Ms. Grant stood on the other side of a table on which hung a large handwritten sign declaring "Medical and First Aid Ahead". She had on a purple sweater and grey sweatpants with a pair of white running shoes. Despite her hasty wardrobe choices she still managed to look more put together than anyone else there which brought a small smile to Max's face.

Ms. Grant saw Max as soon as she stepped out of the crowd, "Oh Max, there you are!"

"Hi Ms. Grant, I'm so glad to see you're ok!"

Ms. Grant smiled, "Well I'm glad I'm ok too Max. I'm more relieved to see you both in one piece! You look alright, are you hurt?"

Max shook her head, "No we're ok, just tired. And confused. And trying to figure out what to do about anything."

Ms. Grant nodded, "Well I'm glad you're not hurt but I'm sorry to say you have those same feelings in common with everyone here Max. We're all a bit lost trying to figure out just what to do. Blackwell is a designated emergency shelter so we expected we might end up taking in some people. But it looks like we got all of Arcadia Bay dropping by looking for help! None of us were prepared for so many people. The community center was supposed to be another storm shelter but the word is it was wiped out in the storm. So, we're it."

Max frowned a little, "Yeah, we've noticed the chaos. Ms. Grant this is my um, my girlfriend, Chloe. We were wondering if you've seen her stepdad, David Madsen?"

Chloe cracked a big smile and suppressed the urge to tickle Max, instead she waved a hand up in greeting, "Hey!"

Ms. Grant's eyes got a little wider, followed with a large smile, "Oh! Well hello Chloe. I do remember you though, you used to attend classes here at Blackwell."

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, that was a couple years ago I'm surprised you remember me."

Ms. Grant chuckled, "Well Chloe I usually remember all of my students. Especially the ones during chemistry class that want to know how to mix their own hair dye or make a bomb out of household chemicals."

Max cracked a wry smile and lightly elbowed Chloe in the ribs, "Yeah, that sounds like her."

Chloe rolled her eyes prompting a laugh from Ms. Grant before she continued, "And to answer your question Max, yes I have seen David Madsen running around tonight. He has his hands full like the rest of us and I'm not sure where he's at right now but I am sure he'll be back through here at some point."

Chloe smiled as she grabbed Max's shoulder in excitement, "Dude they did make it for reals! If David is here then Joyce must be too!" she turned to Ms. Grant, "Did you see my mom with David? Her name is Joyce."

Ms. Grant shook her head, "Well now Chloe I do know of Joyce but I haven't seen her up here with Mr. Madsen yet. That's not to say she isn't around here somewhere, but with so many people I may be missing more faces than I see."

Chloe smiled, "No it's cool, she'll be here somewhere."

Ms. Grant seemed to consider something for a moment, "You may try checking in the front office, they may know more. And Max you should let them know you're here because their taking a headcount of students."

The girls looked back at the ever growing line outside the offices which now stretched around the corner and down the hallway well past the vending machines.

Ms. Grant followed their gazes and added, "Or…you both may be more comfortable up in your dorm Max and I can let the office know you're both here. Also if I see David or Joyce I'll let them know where you are."

Both girls smiled at her and Max gave her a hug, "Thank you so much Ms. Grant you rule!"

"Oooh well Max I'm glad you think so. Now if only the people that sign my paychecks thought so I'd be one happy ruler!"

Max grinned and they turned to make their way toward the front doors. Ms. Grant caught Max's arm briefly and smiled as Chloe continued ahead.

"Max, you take care of that girl now, she didn't always make the best choices but she has a good mind and a good heart. She needs someone like you."

Max beamed at her, "I will, we kinda take care of each other. It's a new thing we're trying out."

Ms. Grant chuckled and Max waved as she turned to catch up to Chloe. She watched Max hurry off and smiled as she thought out loud to herself, "They make a good pair. To be that young again oh what I'd give to go back. If only I could."

* * *

The girls emerged from the main building back onto the campus courtyard where immediately the open space and cool night air felt better. They chose the sidewalk close along the building doing their best to avoid people as they made their way over to the student dormitory building. Max's smile slipped from her face a little as she looked around while they walked but she didn't see anyone that resembled the woman from earlier. Inside where it was well lit and with so many people around it had been easy to push the strange encounter onto her list of fears and stuff it into the back of her mind.

Now, outside under the darkened sky the moonlight cast shadows that played tricks on her eyes and added to her growing anxiety. For a moment she thought about turning right around and going back in the building.

 _Come on Max, this is crazy. You've got yourself literally jumping at shadows now._

 _But that was REAL, I know it! I felt… it._

 _And Chloe believes me. I think._

 _No, she does. Or she wants to, but she didn't see it so once again I'm the only one who did._ _  
_

 _If I never have anyone else who sees this shit how the hell am I supposed to know that I'm not going crazy or prove to anyone else that I'm not? If it's all just playing out in my head how would I know?_

 _NO. I won't- I can't start thinking that way or I really will lose my mind._

 _Besides, Chloe said I was walking in the direction of the building and trying to take my coat off. And I kind of remember that, so some of it must be true, I hope._

 _And talking with Rachel, THAT was real, I have her earring to prove it! I just need to stay focused and get a grip. We'll head up to my room, maybe get some food and sleep, find David and Joyce…_

 _I have to tell Chloe about Rachel, It's not fair to keep secrets from her like this when she's doing so much to try to help._

 _But later, once we get settled then I'll tell her._

Her focus was suddenly brought back to the present by Chloe who had slipped her hand into Max's and laced their fingers together causing the smaller girl to look over at her.

"What? Afraid I'm going to wander off?"

Chloe smiled, "Yeah dude, can't take my eyes off you for a second. Otherwise I might turn around and find you playing in traffic or doing laps butt naked in the fountain back there. Which come to think of it… could turn into a lot of fun."

Max grinned shaking her head.

Chloe's tone grew a little softer and more genuine "Or… maybe I just like the way your hand feels in mine," she finished sheepishly.

Max grinned, "Aw, look at your big mushy self," she gave Chloe's hand a squeeze, "Me too."

They swung their hands between them as the walked, after a few more paces Chloe snickered under her breath.

"Ok, what's so funny?" Max smirked.

Chloe tried to mimic Max's voice, "Hi Ms. Grant this is m-m-my um, my girlfriend Chloe."

Max coughed out a laugh, "Oh shut up, I did not stutter! And what's wrong with that?"

Chloe beamed, "Nuthin, I totally loved being introduced as your GF! I could just tell you had to 'um' think about it for 'um' a sec."

Max scrunched her mouth to the side, "You wench."

Chloe glanced at her, "Don't you mean 'um Wench'?"

Max grinned mischievously and pinched Chloe's waist making the taller girl jump.

"Yiah! Hey careful, you told Ms. Grant you'd look after me, not inflict bodily harm!"

Max looked surprised, "Just how the hell do you know that? About what Ms. Grant said?"

"I'm really good at listening when it's stuff I want to listen to," the punk answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Max shook her head, "Yah, apparently. Sneaky girl, gonna have to keep both my eyes on you."

Chloe shot one eyebrow up "Well, if I'm keeping an eye on you and your keeping both your eyes on me who's going to make sure we don't walk into shit?"

"At least we'd have matching bruises," Max answered with a smirk.

Chloe leaned over to plant a kiss on Max's forehead as they rounded the corner out of sight, only their voices could be heard in the distance.

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Go skinny dipping in the fountain with me later?"

"NO."

* * *

They crossed the breezeway hand-in-hand between the main building and the dorm grounds, rounding the corner and stepping through the gateway they were relieved to see there wasn't quite the chaos around the dorm building that there was elsewhere on campus.

There were still people in the courtyard area standing or sitting on benches talking quietly or heading off somewhere on some purpose. Max noticed there were a couple more Blackwell Security officers here currently trying to settle some heated argument between a two people. She felt a little better seeing them, maybe their presence would be enough to keep whoever that was from earlier away. She hoped maybe the reason there were fewer people here was because the staff were keeping the student dorm area for only the students.

 _I never knew Blackwell had so many security guys but I'm glad they're here._

 _So many people all over Blackwell, it wasn't even this crowded when mom and dad came with me for open house._

 _All these families too and they've got nowhere to go. If people don't get help soon there's going to be riots._

 _Maybe I should barricade my door tonight._

As if she had read Max's unspoken thoughts Chloe looked around apprehensively, "Dude, let's get to your room? I'm not digging being out here too much. You've already had a run-in with some creepy woman and everyone is all tense and on edge, you can feel it in the air. Some people are outright losing their shit. I'm not one to avoid some good anarchy, but just not right now."

Max nodded in agreement as they cut across the lawn of the dorms toward the front door.

They passed a man Max recognized as one of the football coaches where he stood talking with an older man, woman and another girl that Max knew as a student. There were only a couple of the lamps lit around the dorm lawn but they still did a decent job at pushing back the shadows which she was thankful for, she even noticed warm light glowing through a couple of the dorm room windows, including hers…

 _Did I leave my lights on? I didn't think I -_

"Max!" a familiar voice shouted.

Max had been looking at the dorm windows as she walked so she barely had time to finish turning her head toward the owner of the voice before she was hug-tackled by an overjoyed Dana Ward. Max stumbled backwards from the impact and might have fallen had Chloe not turned quickly to steady them both.

Dana released her and stepped back a little "Oh my gods Max you're alive! I'm so glad you're ok!" she glanced between Chloe and Max, "Both of you!"

Max grinned as she recovered her balance. She noticed Dana had a small bandage on her forehead and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had on a Blackwell hoodie, sweats and sneakers. Not her usual look and Max figured it was more a whatever-I-can-grab clothing choice. Her face looked tired but she also looked relieved.

Max smiled and introduced them, "I'm sorry, Dana Ward this is Chloe Price."

Chloe smiled "It's cool Max, we know each other." She gave a nonchalant wave to Dana "Hey Dana."

"Hey back at you! It's been awhile huh?" Dana smiled.

"Uh, yeah kinda," Chloe gave her an awkward smile as memories of her last year at Blackwell, the play, Rachel, all came to the front of her mind. She wasn't really sure what to say and a lot of it she didn't want to bring up, luckily Max spared her that.

"Dana it's good to see you, how are you holding up?" Max asked.

Dana sighed, "Max, it was horrible. Friday morning they made an announcement about the storm and canceled classes and the football game. Principal Wells called a campus curfew so we all pretty much just stayed in our rooms, then that storm came. Max it was the worst storm I've ever seen! The sky was totally black and I'll never forget that sound, like a gigantic train thundering overhead. The rain started pouring down but it was almost sideways cause of all the wind. There was lightning and thunder and other noises I can't even describe, it sounded like a war in Arcadia Bay. Even from my windows I could see it down on the beach, that giant tornado."

She stopped and took a breath as she tried to calm down and Max placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Dana, it's ok, we know."

Dana looked back and forth between them, "Gods Max, where were you guys? Security was coming through the hallways taking a roll call to see who was safe or missing. There were some students including you that they couldn't find, nobody knew where any of you were. A couple of us tried texting you and calling but you didn't answer."

Max shook her head, "I couldn't, my phone died," she glanced at Chloe, "I was with Chloe though, we found shelter and just decided it was safer to wait it out where we were."

Dana nodded, "Well, that was probably the smartest thing to do."

"Dana, what about the others," Max continued, "You said the security guys couldn't find some other students?"

Dana thought for a moment, "Two guys and also two girls from our hallway. I think Warren is one of them and no one has seen Brooke, Alyssa or Victoria since the storm started. When we tried to call and text you and you didn't respond one of the security guys kinda looked extra freaked out and left."

Max looked crestfallen, "Oh no. So no one knows where they are?"

Dana shook her head, "No. But hey, they probably held out somewhere like you guys did right? All these people around here didn't even start arriving until earlier this afternoon so they could still be on the way or sitting tight somewhere."

 _I hope you're right Dana. I hope it's not worse._

Chloe asked, "Dana, you said some security guy freaked out and left? What did he look like?"

Dana replied, "He's that head security guy, Mr. Madsen? Kinda tall, has a mustache and always looks pissed-off? He was wearing jeans and like a green shirt I think?"

Max stopped her, "Wait, you said he was wearing jeans, but it was Mr. Madsen, are you sure?"

Dana nodded "Yeah, but last night instead of a uniform he was wearing one of those ID badges that hang around your neck. I just figured maybe it was because he got called in to work with the storm and everything. He was with the other security guys, telling them what to do."

Chloe nodded, "That definitely sounds like David, but you said he was here then left? Do you know where he went?"

Dana shook her head, "No. But he came back later on and he was up on our floor with some woman. I think it might have been your mom? They both asked a couple of us if we'd seen or heard from you guys but no one knew anything to tell them."

Chloe got visibly excited, "Do you know where they went?"

Dana nodded, "Pretty sure they're still around. Mr. Madsen is here somewhere on campus I think, I saw him earlier this afternoon. The woman is probably still up in Max's room."

Chloe suddenly grabbed Dana in a hug and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you Dana!" Chloe released the surprised girl just as suddenly and began running for the dorm entrance.

Caught a little off-guard Dana waved after an already distant Chloe, "You're uh…welcome! Talk later?"

Max smiled, "Sorry Dana, she gets like that. Thank you so much!"

Chloe yelled back already at the dorm entrance, "Max hurry!"

Dana smiled, "I know. No worries Max, I'm so glad you guys are OK. Later you're gonna have to tell me about the," she held her hands together and then pointed at Chloe and back at Max.

Max grinned at her as she ran to catch up with Chloe, "Ha nosy! And I will, promise!"

Max got to the door just as it finished swinging closed and Chloe's boots could be heard thumping up the stairs. Max hurried up after her and entered the girl's dorm floor, she wasn't sure what she'd expected but she hadn't expected this.

Things on her floor looked... normal.

If it wasn't for the chaos around the campus then the scene could have been from any regular day at Blackwell. There were a couple girls standing in the hallway chatting quietly but otherwise her floor looked like it always had, aside from the only decent light coming from a couple open dorm rooms. Normally the hallway lighting would have been on but with the power being out in town only a single set of emergency lights in the hallway added any extra light.

Slightly out of place too was a tall blue-haired girl standing in the middle of the hallway turning back and forth as she looked at all the doors, obviously lost.

In that moment Max was reminded of that Confused Travolta meme.

 _My reaction when, I'm the only punk on the floor with no clue._

Max giggled to herself as she walked towards Chloe who threw up her arms, "Max, where the hell is your room?"

"Slow down girl wonder, it's this way," Max lead Chloe down the hallway to her dorm room and reaching it they went in.

Joyce Price turned her head from where she sat on Max's couch, her eyes went wide as her face lit up, "Chloe! Max!"

* * *

"Mom!" Chloe stood in the doorway stunned.

Joyce had already jumped up from the couch and ran over to catch both girls in a big hug.

"Oh thank gods you're alright, you're both alright!" Joyce exclaimed joyfully hugging them tightly.

Chloe was smiling as she hugged her back, "We're fine mom, we're all ok now!"

Max was almost squashed between mother and daughter but loving every second, smiling as she looked up at them, "We are!"

 _I could totally die happy right here, right now, squished to death by Price love._

After a few moments Joyce released them and started to compose herself dabbing the corner of her eyes briefly.

"Well get in here both of you," she stepped back as the girls walked in and then shut the door, "Goodness look at the two of you! Your hair, clothes, you look like a couple of drowned rats," she shook her head but the affection in her voice was obvious.

Smiling, Chloe rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks mom, glad to see you too."

Joyce playfully slapped her daughter on the shoulder, "Stop. I'm your mother, I can say these things. Both of you sit you must be exhausted, you look like you've been up for days."

The girls shared a knowing look before Max replied, "Yeah, it sure feels like it."

Joyce had a seat on Max's couch, "Max I hope you didn't mind me intruding like this. David let me in and said it was the best place to be in case one or both of you came back here first. Turns out he was right."

Chloe dropped onto the couch next to Joyce while Max put her bag and jacket on the floor and finally sat down on her bed to face them.

"Totally fine with it Joyce, my dorm is your, uh, home," Max replied.

Chloe reached for a large bandage covering Joyce's right forearm, "Mom, what happened to your arm?"

Joyce shooed away Chloe's hand from it and smiled at her, "It's nothing Chloe I'm fine. I got a little cut on my arm before we got out of the Two Whales."

Chloe smiled but her voice held concern, "Mom, where's David, what happened to you guys?"

Max listened as Joyce filled them both in.

She explained they'd been trying to weather the storm in the diner, that morning she and one other waitress were the only ones who'd come in to work. She was glad she had because there had been a few people that had wandered in from the elements, either for food or to use the phone.  
But when things looked like they were going to go from bad to horrible she'd sent the other girl home, Joyce decided to stay in case Chloe came there looking for her.

When the storm became bad enough that staying outside was dangerous Frank, along with his dog Pompidou, had sought shelter inside because he said winds had begun rocking his RV back and forth. By Friday afternoon the storm's force had become deadly as people hurried to find cover. Sometime after that "a young boy" named Warren had come inside bringing with him another gentleman he'd helped and two girls named Alyssa and Brooke.

Frank and the other man had been banged up badly so Joyce had tended to them with what few medical supplies they could find.

Her voice took on a fearful tone as she recalled a couple times when she honestly thought they weren't going to make it.

At one point she said there had been a horrible crunching boom and they looked out the windows to see frighteningly large things being thrown around. Whales, trucks and train cars were being tossed around in the fierce winds. Seconds later there was a thunderous noise as one side of the Two Whales's ceiling caved in sending those who were standing to the floor. She said after the dust cleared everyone was still alright but the diner itself hadn't fared as well as a good portion of the front left side of the diner's roof had collapsed.

Then a few minutes later Joyce said her heart leapt into her throat again as a fiery flash from an explosion just in front of the diner lit up the darkness but she said whatever caused it didn't last long. Outside the sounds of thunderous destruction had continued with occasional glimpses of the devastation during some of the brighter lightning flashes. She said she honestly felt they were goners but she'd tried not to think about it and just focus on keeping Frank and the others comfortable.

"That is when he got there," Joyce said with awed affection in her voice, "Our David came in the back door like some kind of superhero!"

Chloe's eyes were wide with surprise as she glanced at Max who sat on the edge of her bed with her elbows on her knees, resting her head on her hands.  
She smiled and winked at Chloe who cracked a small grin before turning her attention back to Joyce.

Joyce shook her head, a look of admiration and love as she described how David got them all out of there.

"He'd come down from Blackwell in one of the school's vans. He'd already been by our house looking for us and when he didn't find us he quickly grabbed whatever he could and made his way to the diner. While he was helping get everyone into the van I thought to leave notes for you two. I don't know why I did because honestly by that time in the storm the Two Whales was the last place I would have wanted you both to go, but it was all I could think to do at the time."

She paused as a wave of left-over emotion bled off. Chloe leaned over and hugged her, "It's ok mom. It worked, that's how we knew where to look for you guys."

Joyce smiled and nodded before she continued, "So, we all got in the van and David drove us out of there. It was scary. And that wind, my lord, it was pushing the van around like it was some little toy. It wasn't as bad once we got further inland among the houses but it was still incredibly strong. I've never been more afraid in my whole life."

Max cut in, "Joyce, you said Warren, Brooke and Alyssa were with you guys? Are they ok? They're friends of mine."

Joyce sounded reassuring, "Well Max, I'm sure they're alright but they didn't come with us to Blackwell."

Max's puzzled expression prompted Joyce to put her hands up in a 'slow-down' motion as she explained.

"Max it's ok, like I said I'm certain they're all fine. But after we left the diner Warren insisted we stop by his home because he was worried about his family. He said his house had one of those old bomb shelters that used to be built all over these parts. David protested at first because of all the damage everywhere he didn't think we'd be able to get there safely. But Warren's house was on the way to Blackwell and the boy was adamant, he wanted to be there with his family and make sure they were alright. The two girls, Brooke and Alyssa went with him. When we got them to his house they offered to put us all up but David wanted to get back here. He was sure you and Max would find your way here and I agreed. So don't worry yourself Max. When we left them they were going into the shelter in Warren's back yard so I'm sure they're fine."

Max relaxed a little.

 _At least they should be safe. Maybe Chloe and I can go looking for them tomorrow._

Chloe offered Max a sympathetic smile before turning back to Joyce, "So what happened then mom? You guys just came here?"

Joyce nodded, "David said we'd be safest here at Blackwell. He said it was far enough inland that the damage and danger would hopefully be minimal. Most of the buildings here are brick and stone and the school is furthest and highest from the shore so it stood the best chance of withstanding the storm. He also said that the campus has it's own emergency generators and water wells so with rationing we should be fine here until rescue services can arrive. So-" she raised her hands and dropped them onto her knees as she finished, "-here we are."

Chloe reached over and gave Joyce's hand a loving squeeze. Joyce smiled at her and then Max as she finished, "We got back here very early this morning. David spoke with Principal Wells, there are temporary medical and sleeping areas being set-up in the gymnasium. So Frank and his dog and the other man are there as far as I know. There are also people setting up small camps on the football field as I'm sure you saw. David talked to a couple of the security guards and after that we came up here. We asked a few of your dorm mates if they'd heard from you yet Max but they hadn't. David had to go back to the main building to help so we decided that I'd wait here. It seemed like the best place."

"Gods mom," Chloe's voice was full of relief as she wrapped Joyce in another big hug, "I didn't think I'd ever see you guys again."

Joyce returned the hug, "I'm just so grateful that you both are alive and made it here safely. I'm not even going to complain about what may have been lost in the house because I have my family here with me. As long as I have that everything else is trivial!"

Chloe smiled warmly, "Ok, well, what now?"

Joyce sat back a little and looked them both over with motherly appraisal, "Well, now would be a good time for you both to get yourselves cleaned up."

Max agreed with a nod of her head, "A hot shower does sound pretty amazing right now."

Joyce nodded at her, "Well you girls really should see to that, it seems like you could both use it and some clean clothes. David mentioned there would probably be rationing of things like water soon, so regular showers may become a luxury for a while. But, since nothing is official yet I highly suggest you girls take full advantage of some soap and warm water."

Chloe smirked sideways at Max, "Gee mom, please don't sugarcoat it, just tell us we smell like dirty socks and butts."

Max giggled. Joyce smirked before lightly smacking Chloe's shoulder, "Well I can see the storm did nothing to dampen that attitude of yours."

Chloe feigned exasperation before smiling at her.

Joyce continued, "And I'm not 'sugarcoating' anything Chloe. What I'm sayin is you two look like you've been through the wringer and a warm shower and some clean clothes would probably do you both a world of good."

Chloe simply smiled, "I know mom, it's cool."

Joyce stood up, "Well, now that I know you two are here safely I think I'm going to see if I can find you both some food and then make myself useful. I can't stand sitting still when there is so much that needs to be done. Oh, before I forget. David had grabbed some things from the house last night when he stopped there looking for us. What he brought from your room is over there Chloe."

Max caught Chloe's nervous expression and could only imagine what was going through her mind. She was pretty sure she knew.

Joyce apparently caught it too, "Oh don't worry Chloe, he didn't go through all of your stuff and maybe we're both better off not knowing. But frankly I'm surprised he even knew what to grab in that room of yours."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Joyce, finishing with a smirk. With everything that had happened she was just happy to hear her voice. So at this point no matter what Joyce would say Chloe would enjoy it all and keep smiling back at her.

Joyce grinned and shook her head, "Anyway, your things are over there by Max's desk. You two get yourselves cleaned up and I'm going to go see if I can find you both something to eat. At my request David had talked to Principal Wells about me volunteering in the cafeteria. So starting tomorrow morning I'll be helping with dishing out food and finding ways to stretch what we have until more can be brought in. And since you two look like you haven't eaten in days I think the first food I dish out is going to be to you both."

Chloe got up from the couch and walked over to where her large sea bag sat on the floor and began looking through it.

Max smiled, "Joyce that's ok, we can find something to eat. You don't have to do that."

Joyce gave her a stern parental look, "Max please, 'something to eat' like what? That box of cookies over there? Or the vending machines down the hall? I may not be able to throw a four course meal together right now but I know I can find you both something better to eat than that! So you let me be a mother and get you both something that could pass for reasonable food."

Max blushed a little and smiled back, "Ok, thanks Joyce."

Chloe let out a small snort as she looked through her things, "Max, there is no point in arguing with her once she's set on something. Mind. Steel. Trap. Know what I mean?"

As Joyce strutted to the door she fired back, "Keep it up Chloe and you'll get dry bread and water when I come back."

Chloe grinned over her shoulder at her as Joyce stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"Well, at least I know where you get it from," Max snickered.

Chloe stopped and turned to look at her. "Really? You're gonna come at me like that? You're supposed to be on my side."

Max smiled back warmly, "Always."

Chloe smiled before turning back to her bag.

Max got up and walked over to plop down into her desk chair next to Chloe, "So, whatcha got? Anything good?"

Chloe laughed, "Oh yeah, totally. He grabbed my huge bag full of dirty laundry." She continued a verbal inventory as she dug through the bag, "Let's see, he stuffed my laptop and charger in here so that's cool I guess. OH, phone charger yes! Got a pair of sneakers, one of my hoodies, heh, toothbrush and toothpaste. I spose in his defense he didn't really know what to gra…oh man."

She stopped mid-sentence staring at something that she slowly and carefully lifted out from where it was half-wrapped in a t-shirt.

Max looked concerned, "Chlo, what is it?"

Chloe lifted the t-shirt up to where Max could see; nestled safely in the center was her snow doe globe. Max gave her a big smile.

After a moment Chloe spoke softly, "I love this little doe. It was a gift from my dad, I mean William, my dad. I would have never thought David would grab it out of all the other shit I had in my room. I mean it was up in my closet in a box. So he specifically chose to grab it."

Max put her hand on Chloe's shoulder "Maybe he did because he knew you loved it. He really does care about you a lot."

Chloe shook her head slowly, "Yeah maybe, I guess. I just didn't think he ever noticed shit like that."

Chloe handed the snow globe to Max who looked at it thoughtfully a moment.

"You know, I bet this would look really good right here." She stood up and leaned across to her small bookshelf by the window. She gently placed it on the top shelf and sat back smiling.

Chloe looked genuinely touched, "Thanks, it looks good there." She looked back down at her bag.

"Well I was hoping to find something in here that might pass for wearable. But I think wearing any of this stuff would have a hazmat team swarm my ass the second I leave the building."

Max scrunched up her face, pretending to be disgusted, "Yeah… Well, it's your lucky day cause I actually do my laundry, so I probably have something clean you can borrow."

Max grinned innocently as Chloe stuck her tongue out before she turned back to finish looking through her things.

"So, Suzy Homemaker, where does one do this thing you call 'laundry' in this establishment of higher learning?" Chloe quipped.

Max grinned, "It's in a room down the hall by the stairs, on the right in where the vending machines are. I can show you. If you're gonna do that though I'd do it soon cause if they start shutting stuff off like Joyce said then bye bye laundry prolly."

Chloe nodded while still picking through the bag, "Yeah, good point, but showers first."

She pulled out two more things from the bottom of the sea bag. Her small metal lockbox and a shoebox with the contents clearly labeled in marker on the side as 'Pictures'

Max grinned, "See? He cares."

Chloe looked up at the ceiling and blinked as she took a deep breath, "Ok, I must be way more tired and hungry than I thought cause all this shit is making me hella emo. So I think it's time to grab a sho - wait. Max? Did someone say something about cookies before?"

Max stared at her blankly for a moment before chuckling, "Yeah, like forever ago, glad you're finally keeping up with the conversation."

Chloe looked at her with a childlike expectant grin until finally Max shook her head and pointed to her closet where the cookie box sat.

Chloe got up and walked over to pick up the box reading the label out loud as she flipped it open.

"'Chocolate Coconut Bites'. Not big on coconut but beggars and choosers and all that, plus right now I'm so hungry I could eat cardboard and beg for seconds."

She popped an entire cookie in her mouth and grabbed another. Nodding at Max she tossed a cookie in her direction and Max awkwardly caught it.

 _Yes! The catch that won the game!_

Max took a bite of the cookie and as she chewed and swallowed she could feel her stomach groan.

 _Ok, it has been way too long since I last ate. Kinda glad Joyce offered now._

As if agreeing with Max's inner thought Chloe groaned, "I can literally feel this cookie hit bottom, man I'm starving."

Max nodded at her as she finished chewing.

Chloe sat down across from her on the floor and leaned back against the couch. Bending forward she handed Max another cookie. As she leaned back her elbow bumped into something that made a loud metallic rattle. She cringed, giving Max an apologetic look before she turned her head to look at what she'd jostled.

"Dude! You didn't tell me you had a bunny!" Chloe's face lit up, "Aw, he's so cute!"

Max rolled her eyes smiling, "He is actually a she and her name is Alice. She's Kate's bunny. I'm taking care of her until Kate gets back.'

Chloe lightly scratched Alice's head through the cage bars with her finger making cooing noises, "Oooh, hullo Al-wice! you're such a cute bun-bun," she looked back at Max who was smiling ear to ear at her.

"What? I love animals," Chloe said defensively.

"You're adorable," Max chuckled, "You're like all rough looking on the outside but you're really all gooey inside."

Chloe shot back, "Hey, don't you be telling anyone my secret! I have an image to uphold."

Max put her hand on her chest "I solemnly swear your secret is safe with me."

Chloe nodded, "Uh huh, it better be. Anyway, it's cool that you're watching Kate's bunny for her, she's lucky to have a friend like you."

Max smiled, "Thanks."

"Hey, do you think she's hungry?", Chloe asked

Max looked thoughtful, "Well, I dunno Chloe. They're probably feeding her. Of course I've heard hospital food is never that great so Kate might not be eating as much, spose she could be hungry."

Chloe looked at her with a deadpan expression, "Har har. You know what I meant brat."

Max grinned, "Give her one of those," she pointed to a small bag of baby carrots on the floor next to the cage.

Chloe fished a carrot out of the bag and gave it to Alice who studied it for a few seconds before eagerly nibbling on it.

Chloe sat back against the couch again and looked around the room. As she did, her eyes began to light up as though she was finally seeing the room for the first time.

"Holy crap Max, your room is cool! Damn, what is all that?" Chloe got up and walked over to Max's bed looking at the wall of polaroids.

Max shook her head at the girl's obliviousness before getting up to stand next to her.

After a moment Max smirked, "I'm sorry, where are my manners now that we've both arrived," She made a grand gesture with her arms at various things in the room, "Welcome to my Blackwell dorm room Chloe Price. Here is my bed and couch, next we have a closet full of lovely clothes and some cookies and over there is a cute bunny next to a pile of your dirty laundry. Also please note where the door is in case you need to exit."

Chloe turned and tilted her head to one side giving Max slightly miffed look, "Ok smart ass, I am aware of my surroundings thanks."

"You do know that your mom was here right?" Max pointed to her couch.

Chloe shook her head, "Keep it up pint-size and you won't like what happens once you fall asleep."

Max snickered and Chloe winked at her before turning her attention back to the wall of photos, "Seriously though dude this is so sweet!"

As Chloe scanned the wall she noticed there were more than a few selfies of Max from various angles and places but there were also other shots. Some cool landscapes, some atmospheric pictures and nighttime shots. There were others of animals and people in different locations. The whole wall was totally Max and Chloe loved it.

Max made a sweeping motion at the wall with her arm, "And here we have the Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall!" she said with obvious exaggeration.

Chloe continued looking in awe at the wall but her voice was serious, "Dude, do not even joke right now. This is seriously amazeballs! These are all such sweet shots and you really need to give yourself more credit because you have real talent."

Max smiled a little at that, "Thanks though, I dunno, I never thought about them being 'good' or taking 'good' shots, it's always been just something I like to do. I see an image or scene I like and I automatically start setting up the shot in my head, it just feels normal to take a picture of it. When I got to Blackwell I put them all up as a reminder to myself; that even on shitty days I still have my photography and that it really means something to me, that it's important."

Chloe listened with a clear look of admiration as Max continued.

"It's kinda weird. I've loved taking pictures all my life. Since I was a kid I dreamed of being some famous photographer when I grew up. It just seemed so perfect to me, to be able to run around as an adult doing something I loved. Especially because most adults I saw all seemed to have jobs they hated. Photography makes me think about how we can experience things and kinda have this image in our minds of what it looked like, but our memories always seem to be out of focus and hard to picture the way things looked exactly. But with a picture it's like a perfect reminder of those experiences, a physical piece of that exact moment, so you can look at one and go 'yeah, that really happened.'"

Max sighed as her tone turned a little sullen, "But even though I dreamed about being a professional photographer most of the time it kinda felt like it would just be a hobby to me. I mean I could never see it happening, not really. Then suddenly one day I'm going to Blackwell for photography and studying with all these super-talented people and it starts to hit me, that maybe it could be something more to me than just some kid's hobby. It was such a cool thing to realize but it was also pretty scary."

She looked back at Chloe suddenly as if she'd just snapped out of a daydream before sitting down on the edge of her bed. Chloe joined her and placed a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Max, you have mad photo skills. It only seems scary because you're never really put yourself out there. I mean, I can tell you that your stuff is amazing but it's another thing when you put your work in front of people you barely know. That fear is normal. Plus if you think about it, you prolly have that fear because deep down you realize it really is important to you. If you didn't really care then you wouldn't give a shit what others thought. Like you said, more than just a hobby."

Max shrugged, "I guess. It's just the more I went to class and began looking at things seriously I felt like now there's all this pressure to take just the right shots and get everything perfect and always feeling like everyone was judging what I did."

She sighed as her shoulders slumped in frustration, "Part of me really wanted to enter the Everyday Heroes contest but when I looked at what I did it just looked like plain old boring crap and I figured everyone else was going to have way better shots. So why bother you know? Plus that way I didn't have to worry about people rejecting my stuff."

Chloe looked at her intently but her voice was warm, "I know believe me, I get that logic. It's safe but it's also kinda dumb."

Max pretended to huff and followed with a small smile.

Chloe raised her eyebrows and continued, "Remember I told you, you will get rejected before you get accepted. Every artist that's successful has taken a beating along the way. The only difference is they learned something from it then shrugged off the haters and kept going. You will too, I believe in you."

Max smiled wider at her, "Thanks for being in my corner coach."

Chloe smiled back, "Always! Team Max! As long as we have each other's backs there's nothing we can't handle!"

Max continued, "So, I guess that's why I did that," she inclined her head toward her wall of photos, "Because it reminds me that this is something real to me and not just some kid's day dream. That I'm really here at Blackwell seriously following something I love."

She looked down shyly at her feet for a few moments before finishing, "More than one thing actually," finally looking up at Chloe.

Chloe looked back at her. Her lips parted slightly as if she might say something but instead she suddenly leaned in to kiss Max, softly at first, unsure if this was the right moment.

Max dispelled her doubts by wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and moving deeper into the kiss. Chloe moved her tongue testing to see what was alright or too far, she really had no idea what Max liked. It was intimidating and exciting at the same time, but Max didn't flinch or pull away as the heat of the kiss grew.

She felt Max's hands move down to her waist and then softly glide up under her shirt. Her hands were smooth and warm where they brushed Chloe's back sending shivers up into her neck and down through her hips. For a moment Chloe was surprised that Max wasn't as shy as she'd assumed but she liked this bolder side of her. Chloe slid her hands up to run her fingers gently through Max's hair and across her scalp.

Chloe wanted this, wanted her, so much she felt like she would fly out of her skin. She didn't want to freak Max out by being too aggressive or moving too fast but she was quickly losing the battle to take things slowly. After all the twisted bullshit of the last several days this felt so good, so normal and real. The subtle tension that had been between them finally uncoiling.

She moved her hands down the brunette's shoulders and along her sides to her waist, slowly slipping her hands under Max's shirt and gently pressing her palms against her stomach. A small gasp escaped from Max's lips as she tensed a little under her touch. Chloe continued to slowly slide her palms up over Max's ribs and the smaller girl relaxed again and began leaning into Chloe. With Max leading Chloe leaned backwards to lower them both onto the bed as Max climbed on top of her. They looked at each other and smiled.

Suddenly a loud knocking on the door scared them both rigid.

Eyes wide and gasping sharply in unison they quickly glanced at the door, then scrambled to separate and sit back up.

Max tried to climb off Chloe and scoot backwards off the bed as she was pulling her shirt back down but a few years of avoiding being caught had Chloe reacting much quicker. She bent her knees sliding her feet up at the same time as she boosted herself onto her elbows preparing to swing her legs out onto the floor to standing. It would have worked if Max had been reacting as fast.

Before Max could fully sit up Chloe's knees thumped into her butt sending her catapulting forward into Chloe who at the same time had leaned up and met Max's nose with her forehead. The smaller girl let out a squeak of pain as she put her hand to her nose and rolled sideways off the bed, landing with a thump.

Chloe gasped, "Shit, oh shit no, fuck Max I'm sorry!"

As the third knock had barely finished the door was already opening as David's voice called out.

"Chloe? Max? Are you in, oh…"

David had stepped into the doorway just as they were almost situated again.

Almost.

David paused as he tried to make sense out of the scene before him. Max was now sitting flat on the floor with her legs straight in front of her and holding her nose, her messed up hair framed a face that wore a startled, pained expression.  
Chloe who sat on the edge of the bed looked mostly like herself but was staring at Max when David first entered and now turned to face David as her expression went from chagrined to an exaggerated innocent grin.

David wasn't exactly sure when he'd just seen or walked into, but he knew that look on Chloe's face too well.

Still unsure if they'd been fast enough Chloe stood up followed by Max. They tried to look natural but to David they still wore expressions of people who had been unexpectedly caught in the middle of something they didn't want to be caught at. Chloe saw the expression on David's face go from mild surprise to awkward confusion but the look faded quickly to be replaced with one of complete relief as he looked at her.

Chloe groaned inwardly.

 _Nope shit. Too slow and SO busted._

 _Wait, why is he looking at me like that?_

Caught almost literally with her pants down Chloe's mouth began throwing out words before her brain could filter any of them.

"David! Hi! You're ok! From the storm I mean. So how's it going? Um, this is Max, have you guys met?" she laughed nervously as she gestured at Max.

Max still holding her nose let out a small groan and rolled her eyes as she listened to Chloe commit verbal suicide.

Chloe brought her arms up in exasperation as she continued,"Wait, Ha! Duh, I mean, of course you guys have met! Like a couple times right? And, this is her room, which you already knew. The hell am I talking about? So I, I mean we um…"

As Max listened to the verbal wreckage tumble from Chloe's mouth her mind pictured a blindfolded drunken monkey maiming itself as it tried to swing a sword.

 _Not only did you fail to parry away David's suspicions but you also managed to fumble and fall on your own sword._

 _Bravo Chlo._

Max tried to hide a smirk at the mental image as she took her hand away from her nose. She was relieved to see no blood as she walked over to her couch and sat down, trying to hide her growing blush.

Chloe realizing it was probably pointless to continue sighed and dropped the act, "Yeah, we were just waiting for Mom and -"

She was cut short as David stepped over to her and embraced her in a big hug, "You're alright! Thank God you're alright Chloe!" His gruff voice quavering with emotion.

Max suppressed a startled laugh as she watched a look of abject shock come over Chloe's face. She stood there rigid with arms straight out behind David looking every bit like she'd just been hugged by a cactus. She looked over at Max, mouth partially open in shock as her eyes pleaded with Max for what to do.

Max smiled back at her and inclined her head at David, indicating for Chloe to hug him back.

Chloe quickly and subtlety shook her head, her eyes and expression conveying the nonverbal message _'What?! Are you nuts!?'_

Still smiling, Max rolled her eyes before answering back with a harder stare at the disarmed girl. She widened her eyes and nodded her head at David more sharply, staring at Chloe she silently mouthed _'Hug him Chlo!'_

Chloe shot Max an irritated hopeless look. She slowly brought her arms together behind her stepfather in a loose hug. As though she expected that mere contact might make them both explode.

David spoke again, his softer, relief-filled tone so unlike his normal voice, "Oh it's so good to see you! Both of you! You're alright! Your mom and I were so worried. We kept trying to call you but couldn't get through. With the storm…" He let the thought trail off.

Max watched Chloe's well honed hard edge slowly soften on her face as the shock and tension melted from her expression, she closed her eyes and tightened her arms in a genuine hug. Max smiled as she watched them both.

 _I am SO never letting her forget this moment._

Something clicked in her mind, an old habit that she'd given up on. But now the idea was framed in her eyes right in front of her. She carefully reached over next to her bed, grabbed her camera bag and fished out her camera. Stepping back to the couch she brought it up to her eye.

 _The look on her face, the photos on the wall behind them, the string of lights, it's perfect._

The sound of the camera's flash snapping didn't even seem to phase Chloe or David and like that, the moment was frozen in time. Max pulled the Polaroid from the front of the camera and waved it a couple times in the air before looking at it and smiled.

 _I love it._

She placed it and her camera on the small table next to her couch and sat back down. After a few more moments David slowly released Chloe and straightened up clearing his throat. Chloe straightened up and looked at him with an expression of awkward admiration as though seeing someone for the first time.

David was clearly unprepared for his own emotional reaction and was struggling to put his normal mask back in place.

Chloe shook her head as she watched him flounder. She saw his expression start to change back, taking on it's old familiar hard edge.

She'd only gotten to see this side of him once before, during his and Joyce's wedding and now he was being genuinely nice towards her? She wasn't going to that go.

She reached out and squeezed his hand, new affection clear in her voice, "David, I'm really glad to see you too. I was afraid you might not make it. But both you and mom are ok, everything is going to be alright now."

She watched his mask slip from his grasp, watched as it shattered on the floor.

David looked back at her and smiled the biggest smile Chloe had ever seen and she wasn't about to let him forget that either.

She nodded at him as she pointed casually at his face, "That's a good look for you dude, you should wear it more often."

David laughed and Max and Chloe joined in as the remaining tension in the room dissolved.

David cleared his throat, "Well, thanks Chloe. With Joyce and now the two of you both here I think maybe I'll be doing that. So are you both ok? Did you get hurt?" He made a point of looking directly at Max, at her face.

Both girls shook their heads with Max answering for both of them, "No, but thank you David. I think we're just tired, hungry and kinda overwhelmed."

Chloe nodded in consensus.

David continued, "Well, yeah, there is a lot of that going around unfortunately. But we can take care of most of those things. I talked with Joyce on her way to the cafeteria, she's going to see about some food for you both. I wanted to stop up and see how you were doing and let you know what's what."

Chloe sat back on Max's bed. Max leaned back on the couch and David took a seat next to her turning slightly so he could face both of them.

"So, I'm not sure what's going to be done yet about water, power and all that. Principal Wells is having a meeting with some of us later to discuss our options and try to come up with some kind of plan. Since Blackwell is one of the few places intact yet we've become sort of the official gathering place for storm survivors. We had a designated emergency procedure plan in place but it was never designed for so many people so we're all going to have to get creative. Blackwell has it's own emergency power and fresh water well, so we have some resources we can provide to people for a little while. Depending on how many people find their way here, that may not last long though."

Max hesitated and finally asked "David, how many? How many people are there so far?"

"Well, there's no accurate count yet but a couple hundred so far I'd guess. We've started trying to keep records of names but it's too early to know. I imagine those who had their own shelters hunkered down there to ride out the storm. But something tells me we may have even more survivors arriving soon. We received word that at least one of the other designated emergency shelters, the one at the community center, didn't survive. So people that would have gone there are also finding their way here." David answered.

Chloe replied to David but smiled at Max, she knew what was going through the brunette's head, "That's good news though right? I mean it sucks that they don't have anywhere else to go but at least they're alive?" Max smiled a little at that.

David nodded, "Yeah you're right. They at least have their lives, everything else can be rebuilt. But it's going to be rough for awhile before emergency and relief services can get here to help everyone. Word is the main roads both up and down the coast are either damaged or blocked by storm debris, we'll need some serious equipment and manpower to make them passable. So until then we'll just have to make due. Joyce said she suggested showers to you both and I agree, best get it done now. Oh and Chloe, I didn't know everything to grab from your room so I gave it my best guess. I hope it's ok. If you want to clean up your clothes I'd do that tonight too, laundry use along with showers will most likely be rationed soon to try and conserve resources."

Chloe smiled at him, "David it's cool, you grabbed all the right things. Thank you."

David smiled and nodded before continuing, "So as you both saw things look like a refugee camp and we're struggling to figure out where to put everyone and just what the hell to do. We're setting up emergency medical and shelter areas in the main building. There is talk about temporarily housing people in some of the classrooms too, wherever we can find space."

Max gave him a wary look of concern which he seemed to interpret.

"Don't worry Max, the dorms are still for students only. Many of your classmates are still here, most from out of town as you probably know. So they don't have a home or family close by and we're not about to kick them out of their own rooms."

Comforted, Max continued to listen.

"There will be at least one guard assigned specifically to the dorms to make sure things stay that way. But please, do me and your mom a favor?" as he looked specifically at Chloe, "Please, stay in here at night? Please? With everything going on the way it is right now it's dangerous to be out when you don't have to. Most of the people are here for help, just good people who are lost and confused. But emotions are running high and there is a lot of tension in the air too. So at least at night we know you'll be safe in here and it will be one less thing for us to worry about. And Chloe before you say it, I'm not just singling you out, we've asked the same thing of every other student here."

Chloe hesitated a moment before replying. David's voice wasn't lecturing or abrasive, it held genuine care and concern. She smiled at him, "It's cool, Max and I can hang here for now."

Max smiled and nodded.

David let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you. Honestly sitting here with you both feels like the first few minutes I've had to breathe since this all started. First that stuff with Mark Jefferson, then the storm itself and now all of this at Blackwell. I think I need to stand up and get back out there. If I sit here too long I may not get back up," he finished with a chuckle.

Chloe noticed the change to Max's face the second David had mentioned Mark Jefferson. Thursday night Max had started to tell her a little bit of what happened in another timeline with her, in Jefferson's Dark Room. She'd tried to get more details but Max hadn't wanted to talk too much about it and Chloe hadn't pushed further. Max talked about other things instead, her powers and how she thought things worked.

Now at the mention of Jefferson's name the small brunette's face grew slightly pale, her eyes had a hunted look behind them.

Max's voice sounded anxious as she spoke, "David? Do you know what happened to him? Mark Jefferson?"

David's expression was stern, "He's sitting in a cell before his trial, which I'm sure will be a very big deal. So don't worry Max, he's not even in Arcadia Bay. Because of the amount of evidence and crimes he's facing he was turned over to state police early Friday morning. I don't need to go into detail, you both have already seen that damned room so based on what was found down there he's got a lot he's going to answer for. Plus you both told us right where to find poor Rachel so, well let's just say he's not getting away with anything," He stopped talking about the part concerning Rachel after seeing the expression on Chloe's face drop. After a few moments of silence he continued.

"But Thursday night I went with three officers to the junkyard and from there we went to the old farmstead you girls told me about. We caught that sick son-of-a-bitch inside his weird photo studio, bunker or whatever the hell it was. Even being caught down there he still tried to play it off. Acting all smug and polite but then when he realized his bullshit wasn't going to work he tried to make a break for it, if you can believe that."

Chloe was caught up in the memories of her dream and before she could catch herself she blurted out excitedly, "Yeah! But then you snapped with all your badass martial arts and totally kicked his ass!"

She watched as both David and Max looked at her, their fading smiles replaced with puzzled looks.

"Chloe how do you know there was a fight?" David looked confused.

Chloe's mind froze as she realized too late what she'd just said. She hadn't even told Max about her bizarre dream yet and tried to keep her expression calm while inwardly berating herself for the slip.

Stammering she tried to play it off, "Well it's just that, I… I mean, of course you did right? Cause like, he's a scumbag so he'd totally try to run like you said and it makes sense you'd stop him."

Max watched Chloe squirm, still puzzled and not realizing exactly what was going on, but she backed her up anyway.

"Yeah David. Chloe and I were talking about it on Thursday night after we'd told you everything. We figured he'd try to run instead of just turning himself in. Since you've got more combat training and stuff we knew you'd probably be the one who have the best chance stopping him."

Grateful for the backup Chloe played along, "Exactly, we figured you'd be the one to take him out if he tried anything," she then pointed to her face indicating David's black eye and bruised jaw, "Plus, it looks like you took one for the team during the fight?"

David's puzzled look was replaced with mild irritation as he recalled the scuffle with Jefferson. He reached up to his face, "Oh, yeah well, I did actually heh. Still feel like an idiot too. You know, there was a second when it started that I just, froze? I knew what I wanted to do I just, I couldn't get myself to move. I know how stupid that must sound."

He then shook his head dismissively while he smiled at both girls, "I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to sound suspicious. You both followed the evidence and collected all that great intel so I shouldn't be surprised that you'd guess other things too."

Max smiled as she looked from Chloe to David, "You helped us get there David, you already had a lot of clues."

David shook his head, "Yeah, I knew something was up but I could never connect the rest of the pieces. I wasn't happy that you went into my files and I probably don't want to know how you both found some of that other info. But in the end you provided the missing pieces the police and I needed. So I suppose it's a fair trade off," he finished with a half-chuckle. After sitting quietly for a moment he looked at Chloe.

"Chloe. I am sorry about Rachel. She didn't deserve that. I know how upset you were when she disappeared on you. Honestly at first I thought she'd run off somewhere and I didn't think much on it. You'd know it wasn't the first time she'd taken off on a whim. But as time went on and I found more things that didn't add up I'd hoped it would turn out that she really had just taken off. Chloe I just… I should have been more supportive and understanding towards you because I know you two were close. I didn't know how to talk to you about it and without any solid proof of anything I didn't want to scare you."

Chloe hadn't been expecting Rachel being brought up this much, or David's sympathy. Both caught her off guard. When she answered him her voice was a quieter but not bitter.

"It's ok David. I guess I spose thought the same things. I felt at the thought that she'd left town and didn't take me along, didn't even say goodbye. But the longer it got with no calls or anything I started to get really pissed. Deep down I know I was scared, but it was easier to be mad at her being out there without me than to imagine worse shit."

David smiled sympathetically and Max nodded, looking hopefully at Chloe. She didn't want to see her slip into a funk again and she knew it was going to take time but she'd gotten really used to seeing her more upbeat and laughing. After a moment Chloe managed a small smile back.

They all sat quietly for a few moments before David's voice broke the silence, "Well I think things are going to be ok though, we're all in the middle of a tough fight, but we have each other. I've already seen some very inspiring things from people around here so I think everyone is going to pull together to get through this," he smiled big, "And I have my family with me, I can't ask for anything better!"

Chloe smiled at him, nodding her head.

With that David stood up, "Well, like I said before, I'd better get up and keep moving. Otherwise Max you may have to put up with me passing out on your very comfortable couch here."

This time it was Chloe who walked over and wrapped David a hug. He was caught off guard for only a moment before he hugged her back.

When Chloe let go she looked at him, "Thank you, for saving mom."

David looked like his emotions might get the better of him again so he simply smiled and put his hand affectionately on her shoulder before turning to leave.

Max stood up as David was leaving "Thank you David, for everything."

David smiled and nodded at her as he turned for the door then paused as though he remembered something, "Oh and Max?"

"Yeah?"

David turned his head toward her grinning "You may want to keep your door locked, even if you're in here? With so many people wandering around you wouldn't want anyone just walking in at the wrong moment, that could be embarrassing -" he grinned wider, "and painful," he finished by tapping his nose.

Max felt her ears and face grow red hot as she stood there frozen in place. Chloe barely managed to stifle a surprised laugh, clamping her lips together and turning her head.

David chuckled, nodded to them both and left, closing the door behind him.

Chloe burst out laughing.

Max's expression was a mix of shock and embarrassment.

"Chloe!"

Chloe doubled-over and kept laughing.

Max walked over and dropped onto her bed, "Chloe?"

Chloe looked down at Max trying hard to stop laughing, instead she snickered through her teeth waving her hands in front of her.

Max's shoulders slumped forward, her tone sounded defeated, "Chloe, I think maybe he knows. Or at least saw enough to really suspect something."

Chloe took a breath and sat down on the bed next to Max, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Oh there's no 'maybe' there Max, he definitely knows!"

Max dropped her face into her hands, "Oh my gods, that did not just happen."

Chloe tried to comfort her as her laughter died down, "Dude, look. David has been head of Blackwell Security for a couple years now. Keys to everywhere, have to do patrols and shit day and night, odd hours. So think about it, do you really think this is the worst strange he's walked in on?"

Max groaned with her face still in her hands, "Uuugh, not helping."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Now who's being overdramatic? C'mon he really took it well you have to admit," she lightly tugged at Max's hands trying to uncover her face.

Max dropped her hands into her lap, "If there ever was a list of reasons to rewind and do something over, this is definitely in the top ten."

Chloe looked sideways at her, "Max? Don't you dare."

"Huh, what?" Max turned to look at her.

Chloe was smiling but her eyes had a hard stare that reminded Max a lot of Joyce when she was being serious. Chloe cocked one eyebrow up as if waiting for an answer.

Max sighed as she caught Chloe's meaning, "Don't worry Chlo, I'm not. I mean I won't. I can't..." her voice barely above a whisper on the last two words.

Chloe relaxed, "You swear? Cause those kind of moments don't happen, like hardly ever, for me. I don't care about if he saw anything or not Max. I don't want to lose those few minutes when he actually felt more like a dad and less like a prison guard. Especially after you basically forced me into that hug and it still turned out so rad."

Max smiled, "You won't loose them, swear to dog. And I didn't force anything, that was all you. And him. That look on your face at first though, all 'Oh my gods nooo Max please I'll die!', too cute. Besides, I don't even want to think about messing with time and you're right, it's not like David is going to run all over campus announcing it. He prolly has way more important stuff to worry about anyway."

Chloe snorted, "But it'd be hella funny seeing him do that right? 'The Man Who Cried Gay!'" she waved her hands dramatically.

They both snickered until Chloe looked at her, "Dude, it really doesn't matter. They were going to find out eventually anyway right? From us? And did he seem to care? Hell he was poking fun about busting us."

"Yeah, but it might have been nice to tell them on our own time. It just seems like things are moving so fast. Gods, of all the people to walk in!" Max dropped her head into her hands again at let out an exasperated giggle.

After a moment she looked up at Chloe and smiled "You know, I guess it really doesn't bother me. I think what bugs me a little is that he DID catch us before we had a chance to talk to him and Joyce. But I actually feel kinda good that he does know. I don't want us to have to hide like some secret or something."

Chloe gave her a sly look, "You know, sometimes sneaking around can be a lot of fun though."

Max pursed her lips sideways in thought, "Naw, this way there's no having to worry or keep track of what version of what story we told to who or any of that craziness."

Chloe grinned at her like a Cheshire cat, "So then, out without a doubt!"

Max snorted, "Yeah, no thanks to your epic fail of a verbal smokescreen!" and shoved her leg playfully mimicking her voice "Oh hi David! Have you met Max? Oh wait, duh of course you have, boy am I a dork ha, uh hahahah."

Chloe returned a shove to Max's shoulder and chuckled, "Hey! At least I tried something."

"Well, I might have tried to talk us out of it if someone hadn't went all Mortal Kombat on my nose," Max snarked.

Chloe's looked guilty as she reached up to lightly touch the smaller girl's nose, "Shit Max, I'm so sorry about that. Is it ok?"

Max sighed but smiled, "It's ok, I'll survive."

Chloe paused a moment before a small grin broke through, followed by a short laugh. Max glanced at her and Chloe held her nose and made a nasally squeaking noise.

Max huffed, "Oh, my pain is funny to you huh? 'Everyone smack the little chick around, she makes funny noises.' Is that what you're into?" she finished with a grin.

Chloe raised her eyebrows as if considering it, "Well, I never considered myself a dom, but I'm always open to trying new things if you are?"

Max stuck her tongue out as Chloe finished, "Seriously though I'm really sorry about your nose, but that squeak was hella funny dude. Sounded like a Pikachu getting gut-punched."

Max pouted, "Hey, you suck. It hurt. It was a squeak of anguish. You'd do the same."

Chloe shook her head, "Naw dude, I don't squeak. I swear, a lot. Like, George Carlin's Seven Dirty Words on a loop."

Max giggled, "Ok, well let's agree that if we ever get into serious trouble that requires believable explanation, I will be the one doing the talking."

As she looked at Chloe again she became aware of how close the other girl's face was to hers, her lips.

Chloe smiled, "Fair enough. Seriously though, are you ok?" she reached up to lightly touch Max's nose then trailing her fingertips across her cheek.

Max nodded slowly as her face drifted closer, "I'll live."

Their faces were close enough for Chloe to feel Max's breath on her lips and all her focus shrank to the small brunette who faced her.,"Max, you know your door still isn't locked right?"

"Uh huh…" Max's reply was barely above a whisper as her lips began to brush against Chloe's.

Somewhere down the hallway the noise of a slamming door made them both jump. Exhaling, they smiled at each while chuckling nervously.

Chloe leaned in, tipping her forehead to rest against the brunette's, "Max?"

"Yes, huh?" her voice faint and dreamy.

Chloe took a deep breath, her tone soft and sincere "Listen, I want this too. Like, really bad. I feel like this is where I want things to go with us. So I can't believe I'm the one who's putting on the brakes here. But Joyce could be on her way back up any minute and we're setting ourselves up for 'Surprise We're Gay Part Two'. And I... I just don't want to have to worry about any distractions. I didn't used to care about being busted with certain things, shit I think I even got a rush from the tension. But with us I don't want to have to think about anything else but you."

Max didn't say anything as she looked back into her eyes and Chloe was afraid maybe she shouldn't have said anything after all. Maybe Max had built up the courage to drop her inhibitions and Chloe just slammed the door in her face.

As she returned her gaze she caught a familiar glimmer in Max's eyes that she'd started noticing lately. She didn't know exactly what Max was thinking but Chloe really loved the way that look made her feel.

Max finally chuckled and nodded, exhaling again as she tried to down from her euphoria.

"I know, me too. Plus Joyce would probably freak and drop our food."

"Or throw it at us," Chloe said flatly.

Max shot her a worried look until Chloe cracked a smile, "Dude, I'm kidding. If anything I expected David to be the one who would have an issue with everything. Mom will be fine, trust me."

Max straightened up sighing heavily, "Ok. Even though you think Joyce will be cool I want us to tell her on our own time."

"Instead of her walking in on us doing a page from the Karma Sutra." Chloe quipped.

Max rolled her eyes but grinned anyway, "Actions are louder than words. Or a picture is worth a thousand of them."

"Oh Wait!" Chloe said excitedly, "We could just take pictures of us doing it and pass them around, save time having to explain. If someone gives us that 'Hmm' look, we just hand them a picture and keep walking, 'nuff said."

Max crinkled her brow, "Ew no. Also porn isn't allowed at Blackwell."

"Fuck that, it's a brave new Blackwell," Chloe countered, "Besides, this place is considered an art school and my way would be considered art."

Max thought about it, "Well, nude photography is an accepted art expression."

Chloe snorted, "It would definitely be a way to avoid that awkward part of the conversation where people are all like 'Are you sure?' or 'Well, how do you know?'. Just hand them a picture, point to it and wink. I guaran-fuckin-tee there would be no doubt in their mind that we've transcended friendship."

They laughed for a moment until Max spoke.

"So ok then, showers? But we're going to continue this conversation later young lady. You're not getting away that easy."

Chloe's demeanor turned serious, "Max, I'm not going anywhere. And I don't want to 'get away', not anymore. Honestly there isn't anywhere else I want to be."

"I know. Me either," Max smiled and got up. Walking over to her closet she grabbed her shower bag and plucked a towel from her closet shelf, she turned and handed the items to Chloe, "Here, you can use my stuff."

Chloe shook her head, "Naw it's cool, you go first. I want to finish cleaning up my crap over there."

Max hesitated, "You sure?"

Chloe gave her a reassuring smile, "Totally. Go get your soap on. I'll chill here for a bit."

Max nodded, "Ok, but no guarantees there's any hot water when I'm done," she joked as she grabbed a tee shirt and sweats from her closet.

Chloe smiled at her as Max stepped out the door, "Hurry back."

Max smiled back, "I will."

The door closed and Chloe was alone.

* * *

Chloe sat back down on Max's bed and looked around the room. Drawing in a slow deep breath she held it for a couple seconds before exhaling.

Some psychiatrist she'd been sent to a couple years ago had told her that deep breaths are supposed to help you calm your shit.

Admittedly not in those exact words. As Chloe thought back on that she remembered thinking the guy was mostly full of crap. It had only worked a couple of times and she wasn't entirely sure the breathing had anything to do with it. But other times during really bad anxiety attacks it just made her feel like she was suffocating, no matter how much air she'd try to suck in. So she'd stopped following that advice pretty fast.

This time however it felt alright as she took another slow deep breath and exhaled. She felt like her mind had been running non-stop since Thursday or pretty much since hooking up with Max again on Monday. But there were moments early in the week that she'd been able to shut her mind down, at least for a little bit. It was the second half of the week that had been the hard press.

She smiled to herself as she remembered Tuesday night after they'd come back from their Blackwell raid and late night swim. Now that had been a fun night, she'd actually slept better that night than she had for a couple years.

When Max was sleeping next to her.

The sudden realization made her pause a moment, it really made a lot of sense now that she thought about it.

She leaned all the way backwards on the bed until her head lay against the wall and her feet touched the floor. Taking another deep breath she blew it out forcefully at Max's paper lantern lights where they hung above the bed. As they swayed back and forth the scattered light cast odd patterns over the bed and walls. The patterns were almost mesmerizing and she found her thoughts floating through the events of the last few days.

She remembered how weird it felt Wednesday morning when she'd woken up and realized that she actually had slept.  
Her usual nighttime routine would find her either lying awake staring at her ceiling in thought, surfing the net, watching a show or listening to music, anything to keep from sleeping. She'd end up passing out for only a couple hours and wake to the birds and the morning sun. That was the usual plan, just a couple hours was good. On nights where she actually fell asleep for too long those were never good nights. The nightmares ranged from annoying to truly horrible. She felt almost like her mind was punishing her for daring to get more than 2 hours of sleep.

So she realized she'd forgotten what it felt like to get real solid sleep, that strange out-of-time feeling you get when you close your eyes and then suddenly it's morning and you actually feel pretty good.

Stranger still was that she'd woken up next to Max. Not like they hadn't crashed together plenty of times when they were kids. But those were different times and neither of them were kids anymore. She remembered the way everything smelled that morning most of all. The faint smoke smell that lingered over her clothes, almost over-powered by the smell of chlorine from the pool. Mixed in with those was the smell of sun-warmed fabric wafting from her flag hanging in her open window and carried by the morning breeze, like clothes fresh out of the dryer. She remembered looking over at Max laying next to her, the way her hair smelled even after the chlorine. Now every time she smelled chlorine she'd probably think of Max, she smirked at the thought. That morning she'd felt good too, really good. Better than she had in a long damn time.

Next her thoughts drifted to Thursday when they'd told David everything they'd learned about Rachel, The Dark Room, Jefferson and Nathan, all of it. Everything except Max's powers, they agreed it might be a little too much for David to buy into.

Chloe remembered telling Max it would be a waste of time, that David would probably just blow them off, so she'd been shocked when he actually took them seriously. David had insisted they stay in the house the rest of the night and Chloe for once had been in total agreement.

So she and Max had hung out in Chloe's house the rest of that night. They'd made a pizza and watched TV for a bit. Later they'd tried to crash but neither of them had been able to sleep with everything on their minds. It was cool in a way, despite the fucked-up reasons that brought them to that point, hanging out with Max had felt like old times. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed that.

So they sat up most of the night, just talking and trying to feel like things were normal. They'd avoided talking about any of the Jefferson and Nathan shit and instead talked about what each of them had been up to over the last five years, new friends they'd met and places they'd been.

Max had tried to explain her powers too and Chloe thought she understood for the most part. The way Max had broken it down made it easy, she was good at explaining it. So there were a few ways she'd found she could manipulate time.

The first she'd called her 'rewind'. She said it was the first thing she remembered being able to do. She'd described how things had played out by the lighthouse the first time. She also said she'd been alone, that Chloe wasn't there. But the storm was. She'd felt that was so important at the time.

Max's words from Friday night tumbled through Chloe's mind.

 _"Remember how I told you that before I saved you I saw that storm? The storm was here with me at this spot and you weren't here Chlo, you weren't. I was alone."_

Chloe sighed heavily.

 _But I was there this time Max. You're not alone now._

Max said she'd watched a small fishing boat pinwheel through the air, slamming into the lighthouse and how the top of the lighthouse had come crashing down onto her. Max had said she was sure she would have been killed except for that rewind.

Chloe recalled their near miss on that same spot Friday night, the event had played out just like Max had described.

Well almost the same, except this time Chloe had saved her, she'd saved them both. The thought made her happy and proud in a way. Not out of hubris but instead that she felt she was finally able to help out, make some kind of difference to Max.

 _What a difference right? Go me._

Max had told Chloe she owed discovering her rewind power to her. Chloe had to admit she was flattered a little by that, though she wasn't convinced she was the cause. Max was special, there was no doubt in Chloe's mind and for whatever reason Max had been given an amazing, or terrible, gift.

Chloe had asked her if she felt anything, like pain, mostly because of the nosebleeds she'd seen her get. Max said that normally it wasn't painful, more like her arm would tingle and the sensation would grow to a strong steady vibration. She said the closest thing it felt like was like trying to hold onto an off-balanced clothes washer while it spun. She had to concentrate on the vibration as everything in the world would lose focus and blur around her. She felt a pressure in her mind but unlike a headache, it wasn't in her skull, it felt like it was actually inside her mind. Then she'd form a picture of where she wanted to go back to and it just happened.

Chloe had patiently listened and mostly understood but figured it was probably one of those things that you actually had to experience to really understand.

Max said that the day she saved Kate she'd accidentally found a way to stop time completely, but still move around. It was a lot more draining than regular rewinds and incredibly hard to hold on to. She said it started out the same as a rewind with the vibrations in her mind but this time instead of picturing where she wanted to be she had to concentrate on just holding the vibrations as steady as she could.  
Chloe had given her a puzzled look which prompted Max to tell her to imagine holding that same clothes washer from moving at all, it was incredibly difficult. The effort she had compared to what it would feel like if you stood in a rushing river holding a huge board that you tried to use to push the water back on itself. She said that had caused physical pain and sapped her energy like nothing else she'd experienced. She mentioned seeing white light flashing across her vision accompanied by spikes of pain in her mind while everything around her came to a stand still. Every step moving around was a struggle, like walking underwater against the current.

The third thing Max had discovered was the one that she hesitated talking about. Mostly because she'd told Chloe how she'd discovered it the first time and what had happened when she went back.

The photo jump.

That Max had done for her.

She said that one was also different because instead of the pressure in her mind, it was her own concentration she had to fight with.

It seemed she could use any photo that she was in like a kind of bookmark for that moment in time. By concentrating on it she could jump into that point in the past, into herself at that time. She didn't know if it worked with any photo but not being sure where she'd end up if she wasn't in the picture was enough to keep her from even trying.

Earlier in the week Chloe had completely flipped her shit when she and Max had uncovered the fact that Rachel had been seeing Frank. Chloe had been so pissed she'd lashed out at Max and despite everything that had happened since then she still felt a little bad about it.

Max told her she'd tried to go back to the day William died, to save him and change everything for Chloe for the better. She'd said she actually made it back in time to their childhood, to that day. But even though she prevented William's death she said when she'd returned to the 'new' present the changes in that reality had been horrible, she said she'd screwed up everything and made it worse.

Chloe breathed deep and exhaled slowly again, coughing a little.

 _Shit Max, I was such a selfish ass I didn't see it sooner, see you sooner._

 _All those things you tried to do for me only to have them turn out the way they did, I can't imagine what that must have been like._

After "Professor Caulfield's" impromptu time\space lecture they'd both been mentally exhausted enough that they'd crashed on Chloe's bed again.

Friday had come too soon and that entire day felt like one big blur, like a month's worth of days smashed into one. Thinking back on it Chloe only had moments of clarity here and there on Friday with the strongest memories being morning and then later that afternoon and evening.

Friday morning…

She remembered that most vividly and laughed a little at herself.

That morning she'd been woken by strong gusts of wind blowing in her windows and when she'd opened her eyes she'd found she was laying up against Max with her arm draped over the smaller girl, the smell of Max's hair and her familiar warmth had soaked over her.

Her first instinct was to pull away and quickly move for fear of upsetting and driving her friend away. Sleeping in the same bed was one thing. Sleeping in the same bed while spooning your best friend kinda went a little beyond a certain boundary.

She hadn't been sure yet how Max felt about her then, but the position definitely wasn't one of those Chloe would have called 'two friends just having a sleepover.'

 _Oh yeah, we're just friends who have intimate and suggestive conversation, occasional flirtatious contact and glances and oh yeah, kisses and spooning._

 _What's the problem with that? Yeah, totes casual right?_

Chloe wasn't even sure how they'd ended up like that because when they'd crashed they had each been on opposite sides of Chloe's bed. She figured sometime in the night her subconscious must have gotten tired of waiting and decided to escalate things, much to Chloe's shock.

So she'd laid there not even sure if Max was awake yet. Her mind frantically bouncing between wanting to stay right there enjoying the closeness but then worrying that if Max didn't like it she'd end up making the friendship awkward and weird or killing it altogether. And if Max wasn't awake yet and Chloe moved that might wake her up. Before she'd had a chance to drive herself completely nuts deciding what to do, she'd felt Max stir and yawn.

What happened next was the last thing Chloe had expected.

Max had turned over in place so she faced Chloe who had by then taken her arm back and tried to act casual even though she was still inches away.

Max had presented her with a soft, sleepy smile, _"G'morning Chlo,"_ she'd said.

Chloe remembered saying hi awkwardly but internally worrying that the next words Max would say would be about why was Chloe so close and what about boundaries and that would have been the end of that. Max's closeness as she faced her had been an exercise in torturous restraint as Chloe recalled the physical ache she'd felt as she held back.

But Max never said a word about it.

She'd simply smiled back at her and then said she was hungry. Chloe remembered saying 'cool' or something like that, then they'd noticed the wind outside as it rattled against the house and stirred through Chloe's bedroom. But Max hadn't freaked on her and didn't seem to mind at all.

Chloe smiled up at the ceiling and wondered how things might have gone differently that morning if she hadn't moved her arm away.

 _Heh, I guess I know now why she didn't flip out on me. I wonder what she was thinking,_ _I'll have to ask her about it sometime._

She felt bad about having to interrupt things with Max earlier, really bad actually. The first time was on David.

But the second time, that was on her.

When she thought it over again she found she wasn't kidding herself. She really didn't want to worry about anyone walking in on them or any other interruptions. She used to get a rush off of shit like that. That subtle anxiety that you might be caught in the middle of something illicit used to amplify the whole thing for her.

But with Max it was different. Chloe wanted to be able to focus on just her, nothing else, no other worries. She wanted the world to fuck off for a few hours so they could have some normal time to themselves, was that really too much to ask?

 _Is there a metaphysical equivalent to hanging a sock on the doorknob to the Universe?_

 _Something that clearly says "Nope, busy right now, can ya fuck off for a few hours? Thanks."_

The honest truth to herself was that she realized it was important to her what Max thought about her and she didn't want anything feeling weird for either of them. It felt like a long time since Chloe had really cared what anyone thought about her or that she'd cared about anyone else's feelings for that matter.

She smiled to herself.

 _Well, she took it the right way at least._

 _Maybe I should have just gone with it, Max didn't seem too concerned._

 _But I was._

 _Oh holy shit WOW._

"AUGH! I need to get the fuck out of my own head!" Chloe blurted out as she opened her eyes extra wide before rubbing them and then her temples.

 _I actually just yelled that, shit. I need to chill._

She got up off the bed and walked over to Max's closet to hang her jacket on a hook there. Taking her beanie off she tossed it across the room onto her laundry pile and scratched at her scalp.

 _Yeah, a hot shower is gonna feel so damn good._

She dug out her pack of cigarettes only to find that sometime during them weathering the storm and all the other craziness her remaining cigs had become a crushed and tattered mess. She dug around in the pack until she found one that might pass for useable. After trying to straighten it out she put it between her lips and glancing down she noticed Max's old acoustic guitar where it sat propped against the couch. She realized she didn't even know that Max played, she didn't remember her mentioning it but she wondered if Max would play for her.

As she bent forward to lightly pluck at the strings tobacco began to fall to the floor in front of her as her tattered cigarette disintegrated.

 _Well fuck. So much for that._

 _Too bad Max doesn't smoke, she'd have something stashed here I bet._ _I'm kinda glad she doesn't though._

 _Heh, I probably shouldn't either._

She glanced down at the crumpled pack of cigarettes in her hand with a sigh as she took the ruined cigarette out of her mouth and walked over to Max's desk dropping the whole mess in the trashcan. Letting out an exasperated huff she sat down on the couch next to Alice's cage.  
Glancing over at the small bunny she noticed she'd eaten most of her carrot and seemed to be dozing.

"Hey Al, don't spose you've got any smokes or booze stashed in there?"

Alice responded by opening her eyes briefly, sniffing the air and closing them again.

"Yeah, didn't think so. Mommy Kate prolly wouldn't put up with that shit huh? Don't sweat it, you're still cool in my book."

She looked over at the windows.

 _Holy shit. I'm talking to a rabbit._

 _She's a cutie though._

 _Besides who cares, I used to talk to Bongo all the time too, big whoop._

 _And that was before I started smoking weed so…wait a sec._

She slid forward off the couch to a kneeling position on the floor next to her small boxes. Flipping open the metal one she shuffled through the items on top before finding what she sought underneath.

 _There you are! Please don't be empty, please don't be empty…_

She took out an old sky blue makeup compact and clicked the lid open, a satisfied smile spread across her face.

The inside of the compact had been cleaned out and in the center were tucked five small joints.

 _Aw hell yes emergency stash! Thank you Chloe._

She took one out placing it between her lips, snapped the compact closed and stuffed it in her pocket. She walked over and dug her lighter out of her jacket pocket, after flicking it a few times a flame sprung to life. Bright red-orange flared briefly from the end of the rolled paper as she inhaled deeply feeling the smoke slip down into her lungs.

 _Oh shit!_

She fought to keep from exhaling as she ran to the window and opened it. Leaning over she exhaled out the window coughing a little.

She shook her head at herself thinking of Max getting mad at her for blazing up in her dorm. Looking at a small box fan Max had sitting on the window sill gave her an idea. She opened the window wider and turned the box fan around so it was aimed out the window, then flipped the fan dial to low.

 _Heh, perfect._

After a couple more drags she began to feel herself relax, the tension in her nerves bleeding away. The moon was out tonight and although it was breezy the sky was mostly clear so the moonlight illuminated the courtyard and surrounding areas. The temperature had indeed dropped, autumn was here. Aside from the handful of people that came and went in the courtyard below nothing else seemed out of place. Wind gusted through the window briefly making the little fan hum with the strain and a chill breeze blew across Chloe's face.

* * *

Max stepped into the hallway closing her door behind her.

It was the silence in the hallway struck her first and she stood there for a moment just listening. On any normal night there would be sounds of life. Muffled music or TV sounds coming through the walls, people talking and laughing, doors opening and closing so it never felt lonely or abandoned like it did now. As she thought about those differences she felt there was a poem or something in all of it but descriptive writing was never her strongest skill.

Moonlight spilled in through the window at her end of the hallway and combined with the pools of light cast by the emergency lighting gave enough illumination to make walking the hallway safe.

But not any less creepy.

She instinctively reached for her phone so she could use it's light but sighed in irritation as she remembered it was back in her room and dead.

 _Ok, come on Max, you're fine. It's not like you can't see and don't know where you are_.

 _It's the same hallway you've walked a hundred times and it shouldn't even bother me._

 _Though it still does…_

 _I need to chill, David said there's a security guard downstairs by the door and only students are allowed in here._

 _Plus think how good that shower is going to feel._

 _And food and sleep!_

 _OK._

She exhaled a deep breath and forced herself to focus on those things as she walked down the hallway toward the showers. Passing by Kate's door she paused. Someone had removed the yellow tape from the door and she noticed several people had written different well-wishes on her note board.

Max looked over the messages, protectively checking if anyone had written anything nasty but to her relief they were all nice thoughts for Kate. She tucked her things under one arm so she could write easier. She drew a small picture of a bunny rabbit in the corner with the caption 'I carrot for you and hop you'll be back soon! - Alice'

She reread it and smiled.

 _It's cheesy but I don't care, it'll make Kate smile and she already knows I'm a dork anyway._

 _I hope she's ok._

 _She should be though, the hospital where she's at isn't even in Arcadia Bay so I'm sure she's fine._

 _I wish I could call her to let her know we're all ok, poor thing will be worried sick if the news has started talking about the storm._

 _The storm…_

She gave her head an irritated shake pushing the ugly thoughts from her mind and walked down the hallway turning the corner to the showers.

And plowed right into someone.

Gasping she stumbled backwards dropping everything she was carrying in the process.

The unfortunate person, who happened to also be one of Blackwell's security guards immediately began apologizing, "Oh shit! I mean, shoot, I- oh damnit excuse me! I'm sorry that was my fault!"

Max could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she looked at the security guard who seemed almost as shocked as she was.

With a stream of apologies the guard helped her pick her things back up. He told her he was finishing his rounds and would be right downstairs if she needed anything. Max smiled awkwardly and thanked him as she entered the bathrooms.

Once inside she let out an exasperated sigh which echoed through the tile-covered bathroom.

 _Really Max?_

 _REALLY?_

 _If I don't calm the hell down I won't have to worry about anything cause I'll keel over from a heart attack._

"UGH!" her outburst came out louder than she intended.

She glanced around the room, thankfully it was empty, all the shower curtains were pulled open. It looked like it had been recently cleaned, even the website address that Victoria had written on one of the mirrors and Max had subsequently smeared off, was gone. She picked the shower stall furthest from the door and set her things on the small bench inside, a soft hiss filled the room as she turned on the water.

As she watched the water spray down the tile wall she was suddenly hit by an odd jumble of emotions. She felt like crying, then laughing, then screaming until she couldn't breathe and she closed her eyes taking in deep breaths as the steam from the warm water began to fill the air.

 _Chill. Come on now, shower, food, sleep. Just three things, easy._

She stripped off her clothes and dumped them in a pile outside the stall, it wasn't like there'd be a flood of people coming through here anyway and the stall already felt too cramped. Pulling the curtain closed she stepped into the warm spray letting it wash over her face, hair and shoulders as it cascaded over the rest of her body.

 _Ooooohoooo man! Best. Shower. EVER._

She could feel the tension and anxiety draining away as the warm water ran over her and the light flowery scent of her shower soap filled her nose. The water was relaxing to the point of making her a little woozy. She took her time thoroughly enjoying the longest shower she'd taken in ages, breathing in the steam felt wonderful and her mind wandered.

At one point she thought back to the night she and Chloe had broken-into the Blackwell pool, soaking in that warm water sounded so good right now, just spreading out and floating in that beautiful warm heavily-chlorinated water.

Well, technically it wasn't breaking-in as Chloe had said.

Because they'd had the keys to let themselves in.

That Chloe had stolen.

Max laughed at the memory.

 _What a dork._

 _I bet if I asked, Chloe would be -_

 _Huh?_

 _Is that…someone crying?_

She paused and listened for a moment but the hissing noise from the running water did a good job obscuring any sound. She had finished rinsing anyway so she turned the water off and listened. She couldn't hear it now, in fact it was so quiet she could hear the hissing ring of silence, punctuated only by water dripping in her shower drain.

She wrote it off as her ears and tired brain playing tricks on her. She finished drying herself and her hair, opted to just put on her oversized t-shirt and after gathering her things up she walked back to her room.

Her door stood open and light from within spilled into the hallway. Her ears picked up an all too familiar sound that made her stop just short of the doorway and smile. Leaning against the wall she listened for a moment enjoying the wonderful sounds of normality.

"Mom this looks great! Max is gonna flip, thank you!"

"Well you both look like you could use the food so I brought a little extra to be sure. Now what about laundry, did you get it started yet?"

"Not yet mom, we will."

"Ok, because I can smell the smoke on your clothes in here already."

"Yes mom."

Max clearly pictured Chloe's eyes rolling just then.

"And sleeping, have you both thought how to work that out? Are you going to take the couch?"

"Mom it's ok, we'll figure it out."

"Because you are tall and that couch might be a little small for you. Maybe I could talk to David about finding an air mattress or -"

"MOM. Really, it's cool, we got it ok? Compared to what I slept on last night even Max's rug on the floor would be a huge improvement."

Max had to stifle a snicker as she listened to them go back and forth.

 _I'm enjoying this way too much. I should probably step in and rescue Chloe._

 _Or maybe it's Joyce that needs rescuing…_

"Yes and maybe if she's comfortable she won't snore like a freight train," Max smiled as she stepped into the room, "Hi again Joyce."

Chloe looked slightly put out, "I don't snore."

Max snorted, "Oh you SO do."

"Alright hush the both of you," Joyce grinned as she shook her head, "Well I'll let you two figure it out then and on my way out I'll start your laundry for you."

Both girls protested almost in unison with Max finishing, "Joyce you don't have to do all that."

Joyce raised an eyebrow followed by a smirk, "I said I'd start it, but you two can finish it. I'm just going to throw things in on my way out."

Max gave Joyce a big hug, joined by Chloe as they said their goodnights. They gathered up their clothes to be washed and Max told Joyce where to go down the hallway for the laundry room.

Max closed her door and joined Chloe by the desk where Joyce had set the tray of food.

"Wowser," Max said.

Chloe glanced at her with a shrug, "Turn my mom loose in a fully stocked industrial-size kitchen and this is what happens."

The large cafeteria tray was piled full. There were four turkey, cheese and lettuce sandwiches on whole grain bread, two cups of tomato soup that were still steaming, two apples and bananas, two bottles of water and two brownies wrapped in plastic wrap.

"This is like almost overboard. I mean, look at all this." Max was impressed.

"I know. I have been, ever since she brought it in here. But she made me wait to eat until you came back from your hour-long spa session," Chloe snarked.

Max grinned, "It's wasn't an hour, but I made sure to leave you some hot water."

"I am in your debit Ms. Caulfield, now come on, let's destroy some food."

They sat cross-legged on Max's bed talking and eating for the better part of an hour. To Chloe's surprise Max ate both of her sandwiches and soup but decided to leave her fruit and brownie for breakfast. Chloe ate everything but her fruit and afterwards headed off to the shower.

Max sat on the edge of her bed looking around her room.

 _Same room, same school, same me._

 _Everything feels so different though._

She sighed and stood up, she had a few things to do before sleep and she was afraid if she stayed on the bed Chloe would find her passed out there when she got back.

She dug her phone out of her bag and plugged it in, setting it on her nightstand next to her bed; she then found Chloe's phone and charger and did the same for her. She sat down at her desk briefly to try and check her email and Facebook feed for messages even though she knew it was probably futile. As expected she couldn't get any internet connection. She got up and walked over to the window.

 _Why is my fan blowing out the window?_

She clicked the dial to off and looked out the window. There weren't any people in the courtyard anymore and she figured it must be late night, was it midnight yet? The heaters in her room had done a good job keeping up with the open window but now that Max was standing in front of it she could feel the cold night air on her arms and legs.

 _I should be dead tired but I feel like I need to be doing…something? Anything?_

 _I don't know._

 _I love quiet nights like this so I should be more than ready to crash but all I feel is anxious, like I should be running off somewhere._

She closed her window and checked on Alice briefly but the bunny was still fast asleep. She decided to grab one of her photography books and climb in bed to read while she waited for Chloe to return.

* * *

Chloe walked back into Max's room rubbing her hair with a towel.

"Hey I put all our stuff in the dryer on my way back so it should be done by morning and dude I gotta say that was the best… oh."

Max was laying in bed flat on her back on top of her covers. It looked like maybe she had been reading, she was leaning back against a couple pillows and one of her books lay open on her chest. But Max, with her head lolled to the side facing Chloe hadn't heard anything because she was fast asleep. Chloe quietly closed and locked the door and stood there watching Max.

"Oh damn, my heart can't take the cute…" she said softly to herself.

She set her things down on the floor and gently took Max's book, placing it on the desk. She then clicked the power strip next to the bed to turn the lights off and climbed carefully onto Max's bed, moving over and behind the smaller girl who stirred a little.

"Chloe?"

"I guess you better hope it's me huh?"

Max smiled at that and moved so they could pull the comforter up over themselves.

Chloe tucked up against her and draped her arm over Max's side, "You cool with this?"

The smile in Max's voice was obvious, "Yes, very cool. Good night Chlo."

Chloe brushed her fingers through Max's hair, "G'night Max."

* * *

 **A/N: Well hello there!**

 **Bet maybe you thought I was dead? Well luckily for me that isn't the case. Though it would immediately wipe out my student loan debt so BONUS. There really is a bright side to everything.**

 **But that old saying about never saying never, never loses relevance apparently hah. So here we are much further into the year than I'd wanted but it is what it is and I'm just gonna roll with it.**

 **Just a couple things quick so I don't ramble forever. This chapter was extremely dialogue-heavy, like I actually think that's all it is but that's alright. I had some conversations that needed to happen and finally poked the plot a little in a (small) forward-ish direction. I'm pretty comfortable with most of the voices I've given the main characters and the places they've gotten to so it's time throw the new set of challenges at them and see what happens. This means some actual plot may indeed happen. *gasp***

 **Second thing, Life Is Strange 2, or Season 2 or whatever Dontnod ends up titling it as, is actually happening! So if you hadn't heard that yet then SURPRISE!**  
 **Little is known about the sequel other than it is happening and has been in the works since they released the Life Is Strange limited edition. Also as the devs previously stated will feature a new cast of characters. I've seen people both for and against new characters. Personally I like to have faith in Dontnod's creativity so I'm excited to see what they come up with.**  
 **Does this change Wonderland or the direction I want to go? Nope. The story will continue, simple as that.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and as always, THANK YOU for reading!**

 **Be well and I'll see you again for Chapter 9!**


End file.
